Gate: The Enemy of my Enemy is my what?
by theirishdreamer
Summary: Bored a God of Falmart decides to upset the boredom of Status Quo by opening a second Gate. After all what could go wrong? It's opening to a place called Earth, just like the one at Alnus. It's opening to a island called Japan just like the the first. Except...it's opening to a different Earth, where things went a little differently...
1. Chapter 1

**Earth? 2016**

Once there was a world of magic, made up of many species from many other worlds, many other Earths so to speak. Most prominent amongst them were the races of humanity who had formed a mighty Empire that spanned the vast continent on this world.

It was also a world of so-called Gods, at least by the native peoples and by the beings themselves and it was they who at regular intervals, oft though planning, or occasionally other times through mere boredom, saw fight to bring what they called new blood into the lands to make things more 'interesting' to them. The standard source of this was the site seen as Holy Alnus Hill by the Empire of Humans so again it was to be reopened...

...but this was not quite enough one particularly bored deity thought and another portal was opened to what it believed was another position on the world. More newcomers would lead to more chaos and thereby more fun and future energy for them it foresaw. Unfortunately it was not omniscient in its vast powers as these portals opened. It had...miscalculated somewhat.

Firstly in that the humans of the Empire had grasped the fundamentals of magic to a far greater depth than these Gods had realised. Moving swiftly they had 'stabilised' these portals with great 'Gates' and had amassed powerful armies at both to conquer what they saw as the primitives beyond.

The creation process in the lead up to these portals being spotted by several Imperial mages...and the drive of the deep need for Empire to continue its growth - what better place to expand its leadership believed. Somewhat the opposite of what these divines had originally intended. Still the influx of slaves would likely lead to many new and interesting things...

Secondly the calculations on the second 'Gate' were...off...somewhat. Yes indeed it would open to an Earth as planned and to a 'Japan as the land was called, so the deity was correct...from a certain point of view it can be argued. So as a Japanese city found itself invaded and a man named Itami would find himself embarking on a great heroic journey as a result...well another city in a Japan would find itself also under attack.

It was a real shame then that the deity had opened it on what was a different Earth than the first one opened to...

 **Tokyo Barracks, Central District Command,  
League of Nations Army (Japan),  
Peoples (Provisional) Republic of Japan**

Cmdt. James Cooper, A Company, 4th Battalion, 2th Mechanized Infantry Division, LONAJ, blinked as the orders came across the command net then swore into the command net at the thick Sassanech fecker on the other end "What the feck are you on about? Dragons? Roman Soldiers? I don't care what their putting in your goddamned tea but I'm not puttin' up yer bullshit today of all days"

The country was a shithole in the not so humble mind of Cmdt. James Cooper, sure the people were polite as all hell. But behind those bows and smiles often lay a murderous fanatic looking to avenge the death of their (long dead mind you!) 'Divine' war criminal Emperor on some poor hapless Commonwealth or Soviet soldier trying to keep the peace. And now of course he had some green as grass Brit trying to feck around on a busy day with the deployment schedules in flux with some bullshit meant to tease the 'gombeen' Paddy. Heads would feckin roll over this once he got a complaint into General Prakash later on.

"Errr sorry Sir. But several of the sector patrols and Federal Police have reported er...flying winged dragons...and ...eh solders with swords and shields appearing in the city centre. Its...eh...their saying they're in a bit of sticky wicket Sir" came back across the comm-unit of his helmet from the nervous sounding man on the other end.

'A sticky wicket? Feck. World must be fecking ending then' he almost groaned then clicked on the mike "If your feckin with us buddy yer going to wish you were dead by the time I get through with ya"

"Were moving out boys and girls. Code Tango. Reports of...dragons...in town attacking people. No I'm not bullshittin so no complaints" he ordered switching to the Battalion-Net and motioning to his unbelieving looking aide Andy Munro. He shrugged. Really what else could you say?

Someone calls an alert cuz there's dragons in downtown Tokyo? What the Feck could ya say?

Still as the engines of the troop carriers roared to life more reports were coming in across the net. Evidently there quite alot of these fantasy-should-not-exist creatures coming in from the city, and from Jap police, and a LONAJ platoon he knew were reliable. And of course as he started to get the last of the armoured Bulldogs on the road the feckin impossible-should-not-feckin-exist decided to make itself known to him.

Why oh why did you stop making sense oh sweet world?

Why couldn't it have been Nippy insurgents or a god-damned riot maybe?

Really God? Feckin Dragons?

Was my life starting to be too feckin boring for ya or something?

Well Feck you! I don't believe in YOU ANYWAY!

SO Ha! Screw you and your feckin bullshit!

Also I've got Anti-Air! Ha! Take that ya sonfabitch!

"Charlie, Micheal, feckin blow those flyin...things...out of the sky now!" he snapped out pulling down the hatch of his Bulldog, then flicking back to command as he brought up the digital battle before him "Okay, Cooper here. We have engaged the...dragons...as nonsensical as that sounds. Combat feed initiating. And get us some air support ASAP"

'Next it'll be feckin the feckin Fey or the dullhans' he mental snarled as the imagined the whirling roar of the Company's AA units as tracer fire raced across towards flying things that shouldn't exist. Moment's later one fell from the sky as the other managed to escape a moment or two long before also being knock from the sky. Good at least they were killed by bullets. He was almost afraid they'd need magic bullets or silver or some other feckin bullshit like in those stupid games his daughter played...

 **Notes:**  
[1] The 'alternative history' setting is the future world of my AH story The World that Winston Made. The Gate still opens in Japan but the second opens in 'Japan', but a very different one from a very different timeline. A still occupied one in fact where Imperial Japan...lasted quite a while longer than OTL.  
[2] Just something that popped in my mind. Opinions welcome, well constructive ones anyway.

[General - the original Timeline, which is unfinished after 1941, is currently up on Spacebattles as The World Winston Made or Alternative History dot com as Dublin 1922 - the British Attack]


	2. Chapter 2

' **Gateway', Central Tokyo,  
Peoples (Provisional) Republic of Japan**

Lt. General Aparajita Pradesh maintained a stoic facade as he surveyed the large group of enemy prisoners being led away into the moonlight night by a well armed force of his Military Police. Indeed he was finding it quite hard to maintain such a calming presence for his men when he'd apparently woken up this morning in an illustrated ala-irokuro story [1] along with the rest of his command.

Even now as he surveyed the Roman Legionaries (they even spoke a bastardised version of Latin!) it was straining every logical cell in his brain to understand the events of the past few hours. And they were the most normal seeming of their newfound foe. The initial response to events had been slowed by the sheer disbelief of units coming up against an enemy consisting of orcs, man-pig-things, beast people and a large flying lizard ridden by soldiers that only be described as a small dragon.

Still once he'd managed to get the forces of the LONAJ and the few armed Federal Police units formed up the battle had rapidly had turned into a one side slaughter of the invaders as the sky darkened. Now that night had fallen the handful of enemy resistance was being relentless hunted down by night-vision equipped infantry and assault helicopters whose weapons fire he could hear off in the distance. But with the central position of this 'Gateway' captured they would receive no further reinforcements and by the first light of dawn he was confident the city would be once again fully secured.

Not that would lead to an easy morrow, what with the thousands of bodies now littering the streets, both of enemies and civilians caught by their arrival, and the fact these sword wielding primitives had built some sort of wormhole between worlds. He sighed gazing off at the large and ornate looking Dimensional Gateway illuminated in the dark of night by dozens of searchlights from the ring of armour surrounding it.

"Reporting as ordered Comrade General, the 217th stands ready to do its duty" came the tired voice of the senior Red Army officer on site as the rumbling noise announced the arrival of a column of aging T-68D's rolled in to reinforce the defensive kill-zone being established. A welcome sight they were indeed, along with their Colonel who raced them here from the Tohaku District. It truly was a strange day indeed when tanks of the Red Army were a welcome sight to an officer of Federation of Indian States he mused silently returning the salute from his technical subordinate.

"Welcome to Tokyo Colonel, your speedy arrival does credit to yourself and your unit" he replied likewise in Japanese. He'd always found it odd how it was the language of the occupied most commonly used to coordinate between his own forces, the French and the Soviets. And at least with Sokolov his friendly tone was genuine rather than the front he oft had to use when dealing with some of the more obstructive officers assigned to the LONAJ command.

"Thank you for the praise Comrade General. May I enquire what our current dispositions are to be and your orders?" as they both entered the command vehicle and the feed from the increasingly quietening battlefield came into full display. In truth with almost three whole divisions already deployed and two more on the way, it was now more of a police action now that a battlefield what with organized enemy resistance above squad level ended. But till they knew more of their foe it was impossible to know what other threats lay waiting; ones that this time might offer a credible threat to his forces.

"For now Colonel we're merely going to entrench here at the edge of the kill-zone as ordered by both our superiors" he replied leaving the 'till they figure what the fuck to do next since Tolkien was evidently on the money' unsaid "Now that the 'Gate' as they call it has been secured I intend to send several RGAV's [2] through in the next few hours to see what's facing us. I'd send troops through but I don't what the possibility they could be cut off and captured happening. So for now defensive posture till we can interrogate our prisoners and know more and reinforcements arrive"

Who knew after all that Sauron wasn't waiting on the other side?

That'd already captured several 'mages' who appeared to posses strange abilities that for the moment he refused to classify as 'magic'. But whatever it was it was a threat to be taken into consideration however remote. Even coming this close to the front was an undue risk to an officer of his rank but...he had to see with his own eyes to confirm this was all real.

"My other superiors also wish to know will these prisoners will be available for questioning by ourselves Comrade General" the Colonel asked politely but obviously uncomfortable at situation. One that officers of the LONAJ and LONAG [3] often found themselves in regardless of nationality Pradesh knew, including himself, so nodded in sympathy as replied.

"Of course Comrade Colonel, while I cannot officially release any prisoners into the care of the Red Army I will ensure several POWS are guarded by Soviet military personnel and allowed ah...polite questioning...in regards their needs" he offered the terms cleared by his own superiors "and till ordered otherwise all interviews with ranking enemy officers will be by joint session. Though I am eager to begin the process...I trust you have a ranking intelligence officer with you cleared as such?"

The tired Russian nodded "Yes Comrade General very conveniently I do. Colonel Bragina of the NKVD should arrive with the hour with the company's support elements"

Lt. General Pradesh nodded to his aide-de-camp, a young Australian, to organise the relevant interviews for the morning with both sides' representatives ready. The sooner he had detailed information the better for his forces, and also the more he had the his own superiors in Geneva (and more importantly in London and New Delhi) would stop breathing down his neck every second for updates he did not have yet. Let the spies playing their never ending games in his command be useful for once.

[1] It's a Yoruba word for fantasy. Rather than throw in a widely distant AH I'm going to show differences as without American influences and being more integrated earlier means the Commonwealth is alot more British-African in nature than we ourselves. Manga/Anime doesn't exist ITTL so _ala-irokuro_ is somewhat equivalent with a West African art style mingled with Celtic legends/storytelling told through British narrative trends for example.

[2] ITTL Drones basically. Remote Guided Aerial Vehicle – RGAV. Again its deliberate to show a difference society without going in massive differences or having a wall of text on the differences.

[3] LONA(G) is the German equivalent of the League of Nations Army (Japan). Essentially it's a buffer state between the Soviets and Western Allies that everyone is content to maintain because they don't want a German Army to exist again...ever. As such the role in both states is as much one of diplomacy as military command.


	3. Chapter 3

**Situation Room, Underneath White House,  
Washington DC, United States of America**

"Madame President" came the chorus of greeting as she entered the situation glancing at multiple screens showing an eagle's eye view of the world beyond then motioning for everyone to sit and get on with this Gateway business.

The last few days had been quite bizarre since the first scenes of what appeared to be Roman legionnaires attempting to fight the Soviets and the Commies [1] over in occupied Japan alongside a variety of creatures take straight out of a fantasy novel. Rather than the feeling of crisis from the recent Venezuela fiasco this had been an event they could only be a spectator at rather than be involved just yet. Which while relief in many ways, was also rather frustrating, being one of the most powerful leaders on the planet and yet forced to sit on the bench while others played on the field.

"Okay John what have got so far?"she nodded in the direction of her Secretary of State John Calhoun who had returned from a several hours long meeting with the Indian, British and Soviet Ambassadors.

"Not a significant amount more than we had yesterday in truth, though it does a long way to confirming our initial assessments of our analysts" the grey haired Senator who had helped run her election campaign "which essentially boils down to – Tokyo got invaded by a force from another world, a primitive one at that, through means we do not understand yet. This is our problem stay out of it" he sighed running a hand through his increasingly sparse hair.

"The only new information that was provided is that they believe a Third party to be at work in regards opening this portal after their questioning of the captured invaders surviving in-situ leadership. About the only concession I managed to wrangle from the obstinate Red prats was we will attending as a full observer delegation to the formal meeting of the League of Nations Assembly with a full period on the floor for questioning. Whatever else they'll reveal to us it's pretty apparent they want it on public record. Neither of them seems interested in under the table deals as stands"

"In truth I'm surprised you managed to get that even John, considering this could be termed falling under an internal matter" she replied sitting back into the chair, hands falling into her 'thinking' pose as she saw it "I'm unsure if I could resist the temptation to tell them to piss off with themselves if it happened on our soil, or those of our protectorates" she glanced over in the direction of the five star general on her right "Colin, opinions? observations?"

The well built man tapped on the digital display on the table before them and satellite images of military installations across the global popped into existence as his gruff voice narrated "So far Madame President the response of both the Soviets and various Commonwealth forces has been in a slight increase in readiness of their conventional forces..."

"The Canadians?" she interrupted glancing at the displays of their neighbors and potential enemies to the north. [2]

"They have not raised alert levels according to all indications Madame President. Both conventional and nuclear sites appear to be at standard preparedness levels"

"Good continue with your report general, apologies for the interruption"

"Yes Ma'am. The alert increase is only minor beyond a few notable exceptions" he began again as a series of emptying depots in the British Isles appeared before them with locations and time stamps "these are the primary bases of the Guards Armoured Division, 9th Highland, 42nd Infantry along with the depot in Ireland of the Irish 2nd Division. These are all elements of the Imperial General Staff's Rapid Response Force earmarked for France in the event of a European conflict. And unless they have somehow gotten lost, they're heading at high speed on a southerly course towards the Med and we assume Japan"

Another series of images appeared "Toulouse, France. What appears to two mechanised divisions plus support elements being loaded unto transports. Dar es Salam, East African Federation. We believe this is the Federal Army's 1st Division being worked up and readied for transport. Likely by the South Africans judging by increased naval activity at Durbin. While Nigeria appears to be quiet that is likely only due to the current lack of a large naval transport presence at the moment"

President Abigail Hynes sighed "I'm guessing the Pacific has seen far more activity? And the Soviets?"

"Yes Madame President. There has been a massive spike in naval and air activity in the western pacific from both the various Commonwealth fleets. At least a Corps worth of units are on route to Japan as we speak from India, New Zealand and Australia.  
This appears to be equally matched by the Soviets, though it is somewhat more difficult to track their units with their tendency to shift divisions around as an exercise to confuse our satellite tracking. What have confirmed from Humint that the 4th Guards Kantemirovskaya Division has left its depots for the railyards heading eastward. It is quite apparent both Soviets and the Commonwealth intend to reinforce their forces in Japan significantly in the coming weeks and months, likely for an offensive into this portal, or gateway"

"Is there any threat from these movements to ourselves or our interests?" she asked reviewing the images and associated files "and what of our sources inside Japan?"

The head of the Central Intelligence Agency shook his head in the negative evidently to both "All our intercepts indicate that both sides are focused on the events in Japan, and are remaining quite tight lipped internally on the matter so far. And as to Japan, it is too soon unfortunately to be able get any useful information from our standard sources and the increase in LORAJ presence is likely to make this task more difficult in the coming months owing to our history in the region"

Abigail sighed in frustration. Another fine disaster left behind by one of her predecessors. Helping topple the nascent Japanese state in the early nineties must have seemed quite the coup at the time by dragging the Indians and Soviets back into a costly quagmire. But the aftermath had offered little concrete benefit to the United States in the region, while further souring the still cordial relationship with British and Indians at the time.

Even if no one could prove any links the public had been quite unhappy with the events both at home and abroad. And now it rose again to haunt her Presidency as the US found itself shut out of this new discovery. Support of the moderates, well at the time moderates, over the radical old Imperialists now seemed to have been the better choice in retrospect. Still there was no use crying over spilt milk.

"I'm inclined to send the carrier Huey Long and its taskforce from Pearl to Luzon as a sign were watching but don't want to increase tensions. John?"

"It should go down well with the general public. We're merely showing support for a long time ally in the region in the face of an attack on a neighbouring state...it'll be easy enough to sell it as moderated response to the sudden upsurge in military activity near them and Guam. It'd also recommend we speed up the next arms delivery to our Chinese allies, and do so publically on the matter as a response"

Abigail agreed as they discussed the matter further. Public opinion and the innate need of the US populace towards isolationism had been, [3] and still was, the bane of many a Presidency. Even with what was possibly a world changing event like this the opinion polls remained firmly opposed to any sort of intervening in the affairs of others nations. As long as the US military could defend its lands an citizens, as well that of their allies then most people felt the rest of the world should look after itself...

[1] Oddly ITTL the Commonwealth in slang are often the Commie Commie's while the Soviets are the Red Commie's.  
[2] Yeah US-Canadians are not the same as OTL. Not unexpected considering the differing ideologies of the two.  
[3] It basically has America's pre-WW2 attitude towards alliances and wars. Compared to its capacity the US military is quite small. Still one of the most powerful in the world in terms of air force and navy but very much 'just enough' in terms of its army.

[General] Yeah I know I'm been a bit slow getting into the 'Special Region' part of the story. It's coming, I'm hopefully setting the tone of this 'Earth' before it meets Itami's one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy Gate, Base of the Knappnai Mountains,  
The Empire, Continent of Falmart**

"How much longer do you think?" the aging Lady Hazkazilia asked of the senior surviving Centurions of the formerly glorious invasion host as they retired for the command tent for the night.

Which again was full from the other surviving nobles and mercenary captains of the Imperial Army, though they were largely useless in her eyes as they were youngster assigned to the reserves or non-humans who'd likely break far too easily. The simple fact they were all deferring to her was a sign none of them had the balls to try and take charge; evidently till too scared out of their wits of their foe to take hard choices. All glory and no guts the lot of them. Yes their foe had the powers of Gods, yes holding this position was likely suicide. But it was their duty as soldiers and nobles of the Empire to hold the line no matter what the cost. She herself would die as she had lived, sword in hand fighting the barbarians foes for the glory of the Empire

"They said three days your Grace, but I'd guess at least four to five before they arrive with their lack of carts and their travelling speed" the one, Hatil? Catyil?, replied having returned with his small group of scout riders from the reinforcements being scrambled up from the city of Tanska. She had barely seven thousand warriors left to hold this chokepoint and the ten thousand legionaries coming to them might even give them half a chance of holding out till the Imperial Army and Allied Armies could defeat the foe at Alnus Hill then relieve them here.

"About as well we can hope then. We're lucky our enemy has given us time to rally and erect some basic fortifications at the least" she replied looking around at various young fools "Let the men know that reinforcements are on the way. After two weeks of waiting for the end it should hopefully lift their morale"

Personally she was surprised their foe hadn't pursued them through the Gate [1] immediately after the rout they'd inflicted on the army she had been part of. All she could assume was that they were raising their auxilias and legionnaires before striking in force. Truthfully her own lack of death or capture had been the sheer luck of being in the last reserves coming through, and the experience to see when a battle had gotten totally fucked and it was time to retreat.

At least on this side they could force them to attack through a choke-point like in a siege allowing those of them that hadn't fled like cowards to make some sort of chance of holding them back. Which was unlikely considering the power of their mages but she at least had to try. Duty demanded no less from her.

It had been touch and go even rallying the forces remaining here. With the powerful magics [2] of their enemies and things like those iron elephants and metal dragons many thousand of the men had simply fled as fast and far as they could. But they'd beaten the cowardice out of enough of them and throwing them into the well drilled rote of field fortifications had given them something to keep their minds of the terror of the battle and the shame of defeat.

So far she'd managed to establish a rough wall of sharpened stakes and oil soaked group right before the Gate itself with finished wooden palisade behind that. One behind which every ballista and catapult they could salvage aimed at the Gate ready and loaded. The beginnings of a third wood braced earthen wall were already in evidence in the darkening sky outside her tent. One that would be finished and manned by their slowly arriving allies most likely. [3]

"It will indeed your Grace" the oldest Centurion replied numbly equally aware of their situation as herself but not speaking of it out loud. A good solid man she'd found in these past few days. "though I find the lack of wyverns and cavalry somewhat disappointing"

"I know, I know but what considering there just up-jumped Auxilia and garrison troops..." she replied trailing off. One worked with the reality of what one could do rather than what one wanted to do.

 **BOOM, BOOM, BOOM,** echoed the darkening evening from outside before she could continue the next part of their planning followed by the shouts and screams of her men...and the sound of singing in a barbarian tongue she didn't understand. Bright flashes of light and the sounds of those strange terrifying magic wands the barbarians wielded began to fill the air as she rushed towards the entrance flaps along with her subordinates. Outside the army that had been beginning to settle in for the night behind cook pots and campfires was surging into motion all around them.

 **BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.  
**  
 _Crackcrackcrackcrackcrackcrackcrackcrackcrack_

 **BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.  
**  
 _Crackcrackcrackcrackcrackcrackcrackcrackcrack_

Came the sounds around them as she surged up the slope of the earth works being erected and saw the arrival of the great iron elephants of the foe from the gate. She shielded her eyes at the unleashing of their dark magic's, followed moments later by another large explosion that blew a large hole in her defensive palisade. Even as she watched frozen for a few moments she saw another pair of the iron elephants surge through the holy Gate as the first few smashed into, and through, the sharpened stakes like they were hardly there.

'So it is today I die' she thought calmly drawing her gladius handed to her by her manservant and throwing away the scabbard. It would not be needed anymore from this day.

"Rally Warriors of the Empire! Emroy is with us this day! Let us show him our courage! Let blades clash and blood spill! TOO WAR AND GLORY!" she roared out striding forward as her personal guard began to fall in around her as she took a shield in her other hand.

Bells were ringing in the camp and a feral grin touched her face as a few of the catapults managed to unleash their load of now flaming oil barrels and the ground directly before the Gate was cast aflame along with the iron elephants upon it.

The loud roar of the iron elephants filled the air as she saw them surge out from the flames their strange tops moving this way and that as something flashed constantly.  
 _  
Crackcrackcrackcrackcrackcrackcrackcrackcrack_

Again filled her ears and then suddenly she was falling backwards as were the others around her. It was strange, almost like a mighty sledgehammer had hit her chest...and then all was darkness...

[1] Politics basically and fear the Gate will just shut down suddenly. Basically the canon reasons the JSDF took two months to cross over.  
[2] Again putting it in their reference point for explaining tanks and guns.  
[3] Its a version of basic Roman Fortified Legion Camp save its around the Gate allowing for defence as it's city gate.


	5. Chapter 5

**League of Nations Expeditionary Forces  
Base Camp Alpha, Region identified as 'Southern Knappnai'**

Colonel Andrei Sokolov nodded approvingly at the pace being set by the men under his command as the loud roar of multiple engines filled the chilly morning air. They'd only been here three days but the outline of solid defensive base was already starting to take shape between the armoured bulldozers earth working. Even if it was a bit too British looking for his liking, and with concrete pylons coming through the Gate every passing hour he'd been assured it would ready within the week.

Already the skeleton of what was planned to be a solid bunker was taking form around the portal Gate while demolition crews tunneled into the base of the mountain behind it. Securing the site, and as such the entire expedition from being cut off, was of utmost importance and every effort to make it safe from anything short of a tactical nuclear warhead or bunker buster. Hopefully no one on this strange primitive feudal world had either, but considering someone or something here had established this dimensional portal in the first place...

"Colonel" the words in Japanese of the saluting Commonwealther Commandant disrupted his thoughts as he saluted back "Comrade Cmdt [1]. Cooper, reporting on the enemy force to our south I assume? Walk with me"

"Yes Sir, we engaged them as ordered and drove them off. R-Gav data indicates towards their nearest settlement" the lanky Irishman responded as they strode through the now flat and body free terrain as nearby a crane began unloading concrete slabs for the planned storage barns "we took a few hundred prisoners I wish to report, mostly non-human as best we can tell. They just gave up rather than run off even though we weren't trying to pursue as ordered"

"And you want to know what to do with them before they arrive I'm guessing Comrade?" Sokolov answered rhetorically with a sigh. Personally he would have preferred to capture the enemy force intact, or destroy it utterly, but both sets of his nominal superiors merely wanted it driven off till they were further established and had a clearer understanding of the situation on this world. That and they didn't want any more natives coming through the Gate till the League had established clear guidelines, in medical as well as political terms. "Hmmmm...for the moment we can secure them at the outer camp in several of the prefabricated dwellings, I'd suspected we'd need that facility sooner rather than later. Our interrogators say many of the non-humans, once we understand them of course, seem more open to providing information than these Imperials are. This might be of use for when we are to secure nearby settlements...hopefully without too much violence"

It truly wasn't the fault of these poor ignorant peasants after all to be still trapped under feudal overlords. Indeed they were worse off than the Russian people had been before the Revolution liberated them from the Tsars and his noble's fiendish shackles. In fact in terms of the dialectic this society was truly only at the second stage [2] of its development, being slave societies not even a true feudal ones it seemed from the prisoners. Chattel slavery was one of the greatest crimes that humanity could devise in his mind. Only the glorious vision of Communism could shatter it and bring about a better world for all the proletariat.

While destruction of this vile system would lead to many, many deaths before it could be achieved they all knew. Still in his heart he would much prefer to avoid this, as did the Commonwealthers it seemed, and to keep the casualties down amongst the ignorant masses who knew no better in serving their overlords. Even the watered down socialism of their current allies was a better lot in life for these people. But that was for the future and for words men and women more experienced in the Party and such matters than a military officer like himself.

"That's fine by me Colonel; my men should have them back here by nightfall with them by the time the lorries arrive to transport the prisoners and return"

"In regards the engagement was there any difficulties, such as these so-called mages or anything new unexpected enemy units Comrade Cmdt.?"

"None as best we could see Sir. Nor any of these mini dragons they ride. It was mostly a force of infantry armed with swords and spears, backed up by most of these...well...elves and cat-people I suppose...as archers or slingers. A few hundred horsemen...who were amongst the first killed when they tried charge us and I had the Bulldogs open up. Rest of them broke and ran after that, or like our prisoners who immediately tried to surrender after an initial panic"

"We can only hope any future engagements are as favourable Comrade Cmdt." he told him honestly as they both stopped and gazed up at the massive Gate structure and the ring of concrete pylons starting to rise around it. Gone were original wooden structures and earthen ramparts the native soldiers had created to delay them from which they had fought with quite suicidal courage his armoured spearhead "the lot defending this side of the Gate were quite fanatical in their defence before they finally broken. If there standard soldiery is like that we shall have to make a mountain of dead before they are forced to yield"

"Aye Sir, stupidly brave bastards the lot of them" his subordinate answered "may I ask is there any change in our plans?"

Sokolov shook his head "None Comrade Cmdt Cooper, we are ordered to entrench here and establish a secure bridgehead while our respective governments plan our next move. Politics of course"

In a month or more from now most probably he suspected, likely when reinforcements started to arrive in Japan. The Red Army did not want the Commonwealth militaries taking a lead, and vica-versa so this whole expedition was through a League mandate...which just as conveniently kept the fascists in America out of the equation. This then meant mixed units to keep everyone happy on both sides. Which then of course meant using the forces of the LONAJ already in-situ or had served previously, as they were used to handling international cooperative operations and could effectively communicate. [3]

Where they should be moving swiftly and decisively every decision had to be triple agreed between the League, Politburo and Commonwealth's Heads of State. After all he'd spent all morning on conference call with Lt. General Pradesh and the diplomats of various nations over whose fighter jets would be utilised from the not-even-started-yet airfield. Yesterday it had been what was going to be the standard tank used on this side of the Gate, and the day before which attack helicopter. Even the initial attack had involved using his own 217th along with an Irish mechanised and Australian engineers company. Politics had become the bane of his life since arriving in Japan last year...

[1] Irish Army equivalent of a Major, which goes back to the 20's so it's the same here.  
[2] Taken straight from Marxist History Theory.  
[3] It's the UN basically if handling such an international effort. Politics slows up _everything_.


	6. Chapter 6

**League of Nations Expeditionary Forces,  
Base Camp Alpha, Region identified as 'Southern Knappnai'**

Julien Meunier enjoyed the taste of the medium rare steak on a bed of rice and fried onions as he dined with the rest of the League of Nations Otherworld Commission. [1] It was a well made dish cooked from the locally source produce (well Japan on the world next door he supposed) especially considering it was from a military chef and they were technically out in the wilds of this 'Falmart' as the natives called it. Thankfully a somewhat different experience than his previous ones with military cooking, now being all of forty odd years ago when serving in the army.

'Ah the joys of progress I suppose' he mused to himself as washed down a mouthful with some wine and returned to the informal discussion amongst the rest of the delegation "I assume we are all agreed that extending full human rights to these non-humans is an obvious conclusion of our interviews with them these past few days? And all that it entails for our recommendations?"

"Julien always with your bright words of dark deeds during my meal, it is as if you wish to deny me the simple pleasures in life" the Soviet delegate Konstantin Ivanov muttered with a sigh looking up from his meal as they all sat around the large table in the, empty but for them, military canteen "but yes I think we can all agree they are as human in mind as you or I. And the images our militaries have captured of the nearby mines from the R-gavs, and what these locals have told us of these slaves treatment is all quite disturbing too. Not something one should normally discuss over one's meal"

"Perhaps but time is perhaps slipping by far too rapidly I fear and our various nations public's grow impatient with us. Let alone the fact the natives themselves aren't exactly ignoring us and our operations since we came through" he replied honestly.

It had been almost a month and a half [2] since this mysterious inter-dimensional Gate had appeared with its resulting chaos and there was little sign of it vanishing now. Especially since the bridgehead had been firmly secured with this military base and scientists from around the world studied the bizarre thing from both sides. But with the establishment of the Base Alpha and its surrounding defensive encampments the whole expedition had become frozen into inaction due to lack of plans from his own branch of government.

No one knew what to do about the whole situation still, beyond reinforcing the League forces in Japan of course, and then establishing this position to prevent another attempt from the locals to pass through. Even his own party, the Socialist-Republican Union were caught up in an internal debate over whether to aggressively intervene or be defensive only for fear of repeating the mistakes of their colonial past. Once these treatment of the native slaves became common knowledge the scales would likely swing rather strongly towards intervention.

"Julien is correct unfortunately, there have been many local tribesmen or wandering traders who were in the region coming to investigate this 'new city' we have established. Or to 'ransom' the prisoners taken by ourselves after we arrived. Releasing them may buy us much goodwill amongst these tribes but the longer we wait the chance exists they will attempt something foolish to rescue them" the attractive East African [3] delegate Kugonza Ben-Aharon pointed out. Motioning with her fork to where the prisoners were roughly located in the distance on the other side of the concrete wall. Ah if he was even twenty years younger Julien would have loved to attempt to seduce such a beauty...and be foolish enough to forget the sharp and deadly mind behind that gorgeously innocent seeming face. An innocence that amusingly belied the fact she was the biggest war hawk among everyone here.

Konstantin hmm'ed thoughtfully over his stew, or hayashi rice as the chef called the dish "We could allow a limited release on our authority as Commissioners of course. Both Colonel Sokolov and General Pradesh have submitted a formal request and while they are primitive it would not do to accidentally create partisans against us. Especially since as best I can tell these peoples have little love for their feudal overlords in the Empire"

"Yes that might be a wise choice, at least for the elven prisoners from nearby villages. It would enable us to acquire more knowledge of these lands from more those who are not our enemies. And show them the humanitarian nature of the League's mission" Kugonza answered quite swiftly. Julien resisted sighing. It seemed some of his colleagues were already conspiring to do, or had already done, such a thing judging by the nods of agreement between a few of the other Commonwealth delegates. Considering her family was involved in the Bugandan mining consortium he really shouldn't have been surprised now should he?

He smiled pleasantly "I agree, and it ties in nicely with our stance on non-humans don't you agree?"

She nodded, that beautiful smile when she got her way illuminating her face "Yes I believe it does, doesn't it?"

"Well since we've all evidently agree on that comrades, could we discuss what our position is going to be on the General's request to start sending out human based recon patrols? He was quite concerned, and I'll be honest I am too, at the likelihood this 'Empire' commits to attacking this position from this 'Tanska' place. They'd lose of course but it'll be a bloody massacre if we wait too long, and that won't look golly good to the Assembly I suspect..." the British man James May interrupted quietly tapping on the edge of his soup bowl for attention "...so where do we stand might I ask before we return tomorrow?"

"Hmm...my government would be supportive of such measures before we risk committing large forces. R-gav data only lets you know the geography of the region and what's moving where and that only gets us so far. There is obviously much internal politics occurring in this land that we don't yet understand and meeting local villagers would help towards alleviating that. Peasants have always been ones to gossip easily I find regardless of nation" Konstantin agreed.

Julien also agreed with a thin smile, his own government after all, while unsure of large scale commitment, had been quite eager for him to push for such smaller operations to gain knowledge while here "Yes I think the Fourth Republic would be supportive of such an effort. A number of well small well equipped Special Forces teams would allow us to start building a more accurate picture of the local political situation and as you say Kugonza would perhaps build up goodwill. Large tank armies moving tend to scare people in a way a few soldiers in a few 4x4's, or troop carriers, would not"

[1] Till it ceased to exist Commissions reporting to the Assembly tended to be the League of Nations way. Here it's the same, and as then (and the UN now) it involves politics as well.  
[2] About two weeks prior to the JSDF send through their first troops to Alnus Hill and fight the battle there. It's a mixture of complacency, caution and politics slowing everything up as before.  
[3] The East Africa Federation is Uganda, Kenya and Tanzania created pre-WW2 ITTL during Britain's 'decolonization' and also home to sorta Jewish homeland when the Palestine Mandate fails.


	7. Chapter 7

**League of Nations Army (Falmart),  
Approaching Imperial City Tanska**

Meru Haa Vaishii [1] clung fearfully her seat in the horseless carriage the strange human outlanders used as it moved, at frankly ridiculous speeds, across the tundra plains. All around her the terrifying roar of their iron elephants filled her sensitive ears as their great army surged towards the Imperial Army at Tanska. Through it all she clung to great relief and joy in her heart that she was on their side now and would not be facing their demonic iron tide. Instead they were marching against the city the Empire used as garrison and administrative centre to keep her clan, and the others of the valleys, under their thumb.

It was good. She'd picked the right side, the certain to win one. And probably, hopefully wouldn't enslave them one. Things would be bright in the future for the Vaishii clan.

That did not stop her from being absolutely terrified by all the bouncing around the horseless carriage was making as it sped along. Even if the warriors wearing the white hats with blue stars [2] seemed completely unbothered by the movement. She was pretty sure they were all crazy.  
And that she was crazy for volunteering for this duty. Right then she silently cursed her dutiful heart...and well the offers of great wealth for doing said duty. She cursed that offer too!

"You should relax, it's completely safe. We'll be there in a few minutes" the outlander man, Com Dant Coopers, [3]told her offering a friendly smile in his odd language. It seemed to be a genuine one; they had all seemed very impressed, shocked even, she had learned to speak some of their strange tongues in less than a month. She could speak this 'Anglish' fairly well and some of this 'Yapponese' though she had yet to learn any of the 'Russkies' as Com Dant Coopers called it.

'You can do this Meru. Dignity. Dignity. You are a dignified elfin maiden and warrior...' she forced herself to let go of the death grip she was placing to either side of her on the seat and brought them into her lap together...just as the horseless carriage seemed to jump through the air and 'thud' off the ground a second later. Her hands slammed back where they had been "...screw dignity! I DON'T WANNA DIE! OH HARDY DON'T TAKE ME YET!" she mentally wailed as the rider of the carriage seemed to apologise to Com Dant Coopers at his grumbling to him.

Suddenly the loud roaring noise of the iron elephants seemed to dim and glancing up she could see through the forward facing glass windows of the carriage the walls and towers of Tanska. And there before them stood thousands and thousands of Imperial Legionnaires, forming themselves up into the serried ranks that had crushed the clans of the valley decades ago. She took a deep breath as the terrifying ride came to an end and another terrifying experience began as the carriage stopped a distance from the Imperial Army...and she stepped out with the others and waited under the sign of peace and a blank white flag of the outlanders. Now she got to stand between two armies, one of which was the largest she had ever seen assembled in her lifetime and the other possessing devastating magic's she had ever witnessed.

"Now translate as we agreed and we can then get out of harm's way, at least for now" she heard the outlander say in a calm tone as if there wasn't a might host forming up across the way from them. Around him the other horseless carriage had stopped beside them and a further two armed warriors joined the one that had been sitting silently in the carriage with her. The drivers of the horseless carriages though stayed within them as well as another who sat on a whole in the roof.

"Yes Com Dant Coopers Chiefs Sirs!" she replied trying to sound as calm in tone as he. A little difficult as a after a few minutes a colour party of a dozen riders approached from the Imperial Legion with the two in lead dressed in the apparel of lords. She gulped slightly and stepped forward as they came to a stop just a short distance away. What had she gotten herself into?

She bowed as they glanced at her like she was an animal, perhaps a particularly dirty one, while she did so "Greetings Noble Lords of the Empire. I am Meru of Clan Vaishii and I have been instructed to translate the worlds of the Lords of the League of Nations to your Noble selves in the service of Com Dants Coopers who serves Kolnels Sok Lovs under the Great General Pra Desh" she motioned at Com Dant Coopers beside her as behind them she heard his warriors finger their weapons.

Satisfied apparently the leader of the two simply ignored her and looked down up Com Dant Coopers without even bothering to dismount. Meru withheld the wince at the implied insult but her new Lord and his men seem unbothered by it as the Imperial spoke.

"I am Lord Jarkan of Clan Konsol, General of Legio IV, by order of the Glorious Emperor, the Sol Augustus Molt you are to surrender yourselves for your crimes against..."

Com Dant Coopers hand came up and he began to speak interrupting the rant the Imperial Lord was beginning and her own translation as spoke his words [4] "We not care what your Emperor wants and we have come to demand your surrender for your attack upon our lands. You know our strength and that you can't defeat us. It is out of concern for your lives that we offer you a chance to live..."

The Lord Jarkan remained silent seemingly shocked by the interruption, while his compatriot seemed to merely a resigned look upon his face as she continued translating "...so by order of Senate of the League of Nations you are asked to surrender yourself and your army as prisoners. You will be treated well and with honour as will your men. The city of Tanska will also surrender. If you do not surrender then we will be forced to destroy you with your full might..." she almost shivered as memories of a few weeks ago entered her mind of a few weeks ago and facing this "...as those soldiers that faced us know well"

"The feeble lies of cowards who fled the field!" the Imperial Lord snarled back "I had the units that ran decimated. Fanciful tales barbarian, I have broken your kind many times in the past"

"Look to the hill over there" she translated as Com Dant Coopers pointed at a empty plot of hill of in the distance and then he whispered something into his collar as she'd seen many of the outlanders do before.

For a moment nothing happened and the Lord Jarkan sneered for a moment before a series of whistling sounds began to fill the air...before the small hill began to erupt in a series of explosions. Magic she assumed shifting nervously, more powerful magic she had never witnessed before. How glad she was to be their servant and not facing them across the field. Evidently the Imperial was not as fearful as herself, though his face had gone pale as snow and the sneer had vanished. His companion merely looked resigned after a few moments of panic amongst their horses.

"I fear not your dark magic barbarian! We have our own magicians and we will do our duty to the Emperor. By nightfall you and your elven whore..." well there went any sympathy she was feeling for him "...will be slaves on their way to mines to toil in the Emperors name"

Rather than being angry Com Dant Coopers looked at them with pity or disgust as he shook his head "Think of your men at least! You can't stop us; you know this for all you're blustering your Lordship"

"We will do our Duty barbarian and we shall defeat your fiendish powers" the Imperial stated simply before he rode off back towards his lines as his escort fell around him. Com Dant Coopers sighed sadly beside her as he spoke "May God have mercy on your souls then you poor fool"

[1] I think that's the correct naming conventions – Name/God/Clan for elves and nomads in this world.  
[2] Symbol of the League of Nations. Much like how peacekeepers are called Blue Helmets.  
[3] She's translating names and ranks into her own naming conventions here.  
[4] Her translation is not perfect. He's trying to be diplomatic but he's not naturally, there's a culture issue and it's been translated by a somewhat nervous elf right now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Temporary Helipad-01, League of Nations Army (Falmart)  
Town of Tanska, Falmart/New World League Mandate**

Captain Uisan Anthony Kipkemoi, Callsign 'Sunshine', Anto to his friends, and 'Mercy please! arrggghh' to his enemies, watched the medieval town through the windows of the assault-copter and the bloody field before it. It really did look like something out of a storybook, though the fact over ten to fifteen thousand men had died here only a few days ago did ruin the hetics of the whole thing he found. The locals were brave bastards he'd found, too brave and stupid by far to know they were totally outgunned.

Even he'd been shocked when the second enemy rank had marched forward after watching their forward echelons be completely immolated by the tide of artillery, tank and TSP [1] fire. It had been a vision out of hell and the brave, stupid, fuckers had walked right into it and been destroyed in turn. Though that ferociousness had not applied to the mine guards and slavers they'd raided today evidently who surrender very promptly once his dozen special forces soldiers had shot a few of them.

Truth be told he'd been tempted to shoot the lot of them when he'd seen the state of the two hundred odd slaves but orders were orders in that regard. Especially it turned it out that dozens of the poor wretches had been Japanese who had been abducted during the brief time the Empire savages had occupied central Tokyo. After all there had been a growing anger within the ranks since the discovery post 'battle' here in Tanska that people from Earth had been actually enslaved and not killed as had been believed. And he suspected these little rescue operations were doing wonders with the public back home considering the annoying BBC correspondent sitting across from him.

Thankfully he didn't have to stay in her presence much longer as the assault-copter flared slightly before touching down on the impromptu helipad or slightly marked field as it really was. Once the rotors had stopped the doors were opened moments later and he took the opportunity to stride away along with the rest of his men towards the waiting ranking officer. Behind him one of MP's helped the BBC woman down and guided her and her cameraman away towards somewhere not here to his relief. Walking up to the Soviet wearing the white beret with blue star, and a white/blue league armband, he and his four men saluted while the noise in the background spoke of the other air units coming into land.

"Comrade Captain, I trust your mission was a success?" the Soviet Colonel queried in Japanese returning the salute. Personally as an old fashion Liberal-Conservative voting family he'd prefer they'd stop with the whole 'Comrade' thing, but those were the joys of 'international cooperation' he'd discovered. Some of his British spec ops compatriots were just as bad at times after all.

"Yes Sir, no difficulties encountered. Eleven dead hostiles, another thirty-six held on location by 3rd Squad awaiting collection. We've liberated approx two hundred slaves, of which nineteen we believe were Japanese nationals abducted. All are currently aboard the three Heavy Rhinos [2] allotted to the assault group or piggy backed aboard the assault-copters as we were pushed for space, and several of the slaves were in poor condition. Rhino-2 and escorts Hawk-1 and -2 will return to collect prisoners once refuelled. I did not wish to mix them with the former slaves" because they'd throw them out the doors once in the air went unsaid.

"Ah, that explains the propagandist aboard your return flight then. Sorry at ease, Comrade Captain..." the Soviet Colonel replied as the smell of food reached Uisan nose. Which meant someone had least listened to his radioed in commands to ensure the field kitchen was ready with soup and bread for those they'd liberated. Hopefully medical staff was also ready to handle the worse cases among them. After his men had moved a ways to help the freed slaves the Soviet continued "...my communications officer mentioned you have news of some importance"

"Yes Sir. Two items in fact, the first being of another location quite far south that is supposed to have further slaves from our world..." surprisingly far south in fact, but then again it had been over two months since the events in Tokyo "...but more worryingly there is mention of a secondary 'Gate' somewhere to the south as well, though I would assume it is not yet active as we've heard nothing. The prisoner, the former aide to the head of the mining operation, swore that a 'massive' army was being assembled to 'punish' our supposed impertinence in resisting the will of the Emperor. He is currently under guard on site with three of my best men"

"That is concerning news Captain, as another of our southerly forays came across a similar rumour of a large army been assembled to assault us far to the south..." came the reply as the two of them watched the large Rhino transports disgorge their terrified yet relieved passengers "...as well as a rough idea of what is on the other side of the mountain roads to our west. Two 'large' cities one of which is of religious and another of great interest to ourselves in fact. Once your prisoner is recovered later today we shall interrogate him and discover if these stories match but if it does you and some of your men may be part of a recon into the region"

"May I ask the mission Sir?"

"Indeed Comrade Captain, though it is not fully detailed in scope as yet. Both cities appear to quasi-independent of the Empire, one like the Vatican was before that debacle when Italy collapsed after the Second Great War, and other evidently a city of these 'mages' were have encountered. A centre of learning in fact...the League is most eager to investigate this possibility and if possible gain some locals to explain how their so-called 'magic' functions, and if multiple gates do in fact exist"

"Mixed forces Sir? Or has a decision being made on force structure?" which wouldn't be too be if it was Commonwealth only as today's mission had been, well beyond the Soviet Rhino Heavy Transports. The Federal Army [3] Commandos had crossed trained with their Commonwealth brethren since independence in the forties, Uisan himself having trained with the Irish and West Indians in Australia to enter the Federal Army's elite. If it was just them it would make his life much easier than having to babysit some Reds. Or watch his back if they were Spetsnaz.

"Force structure has yet been undecided Comrade Captain but likely a Company in size at the very most, with native guides if possible. Due to your background you have nominated to a part of this unit, under Cmdt. Cooper or NKVD Colonel Bragina. Or both..." Sokolov said with sigh of audible frustration. International forces were proving awkward as always and unintentionally limited the available force structure to units that communicate with each other. Working with a political officer was not Uisan's idea of fun either. "...quite possibly. The General wishes to avoid this Bellnahgo [4] for the moment, as does both our ultimate superiors, for fear of causing religious unrest in this future mandate. But the city of Rondel is important if the rumours are true, but we wish to avoid attacking a nominal independent. So for the moment it should be an simple recon, or even meet and greet, rather than a combat operation"

[1] TSP is Troop Support Platform. Similar to modern day IFV's in structure though can be more varied in support. (could be mortar mounted as have a Bushmaster equivalent)  
[2] Heavy Transport Helicopters used by the ITTL Soviets. Much like the Mi-26 Heavy the Russians use except with an extra few decades development.  
[3] The Federal Army refers to military of the East African Federation. It came into existence (as did the State) just as WW2 broke out in this timeline.  
[4] Hardy's Holy City. Due to its nature and supposed importance the Soviets especially are leery of approaching it quite yet. As are the Commonwealth to a lesser degree owing to events at the end of WW2. 


	9. Chapter 9

**1st Recon Company, League of Nations Army (Falmart)  
Main Mountain Road Tanska-Bellnahgo-Rondel, Empire Territory**

"These people are feckin' eejits attacking us like that after what we did to their main army..." Cmdt. James Cooper grumbled rhetorically as he watched through his binoculars the last of the Imperial dragon riders fly off south-eastward on his limping beast before being smashed from the sky by his AA "...must have cost'em a hundred soldiers, and for what? Didn't even scratch the paint on the vehicles"

"Da Comrade Cmdt. it is unfortunate that the peasantry of these lands have yet to free themselves from the mental shackles their feudal overlords have placed upon them" the irritating Soviet political officer replied cheerfully.

Oh they hadn't shackled him with that bitch Colonel Bragina true, and suffer the attendant problems of joint command with a superior ranked allied officer, but they'd still foisted a 'diplomatic officer' upon him. Pretty as a peach, _the obnoxiously patriotic_ , Ukrainian NKVD Captain Mariya Lysenko was yes...but the combination of cheerfulness, green as grass combat experience and sheer 'communism is best ever' attitude made him secretly want to shoot her at times. And it had only been two days into the mission as yet!

"Possibly Captain, but it'll be a nuisance if they keep it up, these mountain valley's could be problem for ambushes. And I'd like to avoid wasting ammo so early into the mission" he replied, lowering the binoculars and turning to his nominal subordinate. Around them the rest of the company rested in a loose defensive formation. Behind her he saw the other platoon heads approaching, their men starting to settle in for a quick meal and rest before they resumed their advance.

It was a pretty light version of a company really with only eighty-four soldiers including drivers, divided into three platoons and a recon squad of spec-ops troops. Topping it all off were the six local guides under the elf Meru who were helping with understanding the badly drawn Imperial maps they'd captured and with the likes of the wandering trader they'd met yesterday. Still he was glad he'd insisted on the two Russkie Siberia's [1] for AA in 2nd (Heavy) Platoon when the General had denied him tanks. They'd certainly dealt with small dragon riding problem before the poor feckers had even gotten with spitting distance while the rest of the company tore apart the two hundred or more lunatics that come charging down out of the hills. All in all the whole engagement had lasted less than five bloody minutes before the pitiful handful of raiders had fled back into the hills.

"Well folks, looks like we've driven off the last immediate enemy force in the next few miles for the moment..." he began as the platoon heads, the spec-ops East African and the slightly uncomfortable looking elf woman joined himself around the digital comp-map of the surrounding area and showing their progress for the past few hours. Overlaying the actual terrain taken by the company's two RGAV's was the Imperial maps of the terrain "...so I want to rest everyone up an hour before we continue on. I'm looking for opinions on our next stopping point?"

He glanced at the elf, Meru Haa Vaishii and after a moment's thought she pointed at mountain in the distance before speaking carefully in English "We know hill well. Is three days journey by feet...by walking to trading...pl...post in that ways on the Empire Road. Is neutrals place. Like trade. Tell things if trade" she continued pointing down the rough cobblestone road they had been following towards the west.

"It's not marked on any of the Imperial maps?" Captain Kipkemoi asked curiously tracing a hand over the comp-map to the indicated area and Meru shook her head. [2]

"Is small place. Not Imperial place. Elves and Dragon-peoples trades. Rurodo trades. Adventurers trade before and after explore old buildings" she continued looking uncertain at the map "not sure where on your magic-map but is three days walk that ways. Have trade there's before years ago"

It was easy to forget how old the young looking woman was at almost eight hundred years evidently. He'd heard the scientists back at the base were jumping up and down with excitement at wanting to discover how they had such longevity. And all without the fascist eugenic and genetic programmes of the Americans. And so her and the other guides knowledge had been supremely helpful for navigating these territories. In the end he couldn't keep the RGAV's in the air as much as he'd like and their advice helped make the usage resource efficient so far.

"It's not a bad plan Sir..." the Australian in charge of 1st (Recon) Platoon Captain Alex Brown stated "...we can reach there before dawn if we keep our current pace and include a rest period after nightfall. We have some trade goods and we ask some questions, assuming no one shoots at us at least"

Cmdt. Cooper nodded in agreement. They'd taken a massive amount of local 'loot' in the wake of the one sided battles, 'loot' that was essentially worthless to the various national militaries composing the League of Nations forces. But it was valuable to the natives and even the Soviets could grasp that money could buy knowledge from people not exactly jumping with joy at the rule of their Imperial overlords. Right now the Recon Company had enough of these denarii and other items that Meru and the others assured them were worth a small fortune even among local nobility and merchants. So far it had meet an encouraging start as the travelling 'Rurodo' merchants they'd ran across yesterday had been quite willing to trade information for goods and coin. Well that and several mugs of coffee. He couldn't see why, army coffee was vile stuff only good for keeping you awake for patrol he found. [3]

"Da Comrade Commandant, it would allow us to gain knowledge of our objective and let those fearful of the foul Empire see there are foes it cannot defeat by force of arms" the NKVD woman agreed with a cheerful smile. She was far too nice for political officer no matter what the Soviets said about reforms. Honestly he wondered if her becoming one had been along the lines of 'Collect Ten Tayto Crisp packets and become a Political Commissar!'.

"Good, so unless there's any objections well head out at..." he brought up his military issue wristwatch which said 13:09 "...1400 hours. Uisan your squad will take lead, Alex you'll be at the rear screening if any of this lot had friends. Dmitri your platoon in the centre, while I'll take 3rd Platoon in just behind the scouts, we'll rotate position later on back to column Alpha" he finished. He wanted to get the company used to working together and occasionally shifting positions as they travelled...

A buzzing on the comms distracted him for a moment as he clicked on the neck-comm "Cooper here. Report?"

"Sorry Sir but we have an inbound...dragon person...I suppose? Just the one, buts she's carrying this big fuck off type scythe in her hands. Orders?"

"Hold fire Private but track for the moment..." he switched to AA units direct line and switched to Japanese "...this is Cmdt. Cooper, bogey incoming, AA-01 track but do not fire unless proven hostile, AA-02 scan horizon for any other bogeys..." he turned back to his platoon heads "...okay we're on alert it seems just in case..." as they nodded and moved off to ready those not on patrol just in case. He glanced at pale faced Meru who was gazing at the figure through the binoculars he'd handed her "...is there a problem"

"Ughhhh...ughhhh...is Her Holiness! Giselle Apostle of Hardy! Why she heres? Oh I'm nots worthys..." she began to babble off excitedly in her own native togue too quickly for his still growing understanding too follow. It sounded suspiciously like how his own dear Grandma had spoken about when a Bishop or such was going to visit when he a young chap.

'Feckin great...' he thought as the speck in the distance started to approach '...just what I need. Flying priests, or the Lizard Pope maybe. I hate this country...world...feckin bullshit"

[1] Much like a modern Russian Tunguska AA unit or an evolved version of the ZSU. No missiles here as it's an older design but it'd be equally deadly vs infantry and light armour.  
[2] My guess – ancient maps were pretty bad. I'm guessing Falmart is too and its too early in series for me to know otherwise.  
[3] An odd variant of the JSDF allowing the likes of LeiLei and co. Trade dragon scales. Here the Leaguers take the loot and use it as a 'Hi were friendly...' method.  
[General] Yes I know he's using feck instead of fuck. It's a character thing, he did it in previous POV and will in future ones.


	10. Chapter 10

**League of Nations Expeditionary Forces,  
Base Camp Alpha, Region: Southern Knappnai**

Aparajita Pradesh, newly promoted to the rank of full General due to his expanded role, read through the reports, and watched the combat-cam footage supplied by the 1st Recon Company. Already he could feel the beginnings of a minor headache developing as he turned to the rest of his Japan-Falmart Command Staff around him in the command centre. The situation had become both more concerning in regards the threat level for these so-called magical beings, though at least it came with the benefit of having an initial 'friendly' interaction, or at least non-violent one, with a local religious leader from one of the nearby cities. A blue skinned dragon-like woman who was supposedly over four hundred years old, and from footage well capable of tearing apart a large Imperial patrol force almost single handed. [1]

"It was an obvious setup for our benefit of course Comrade General" the nasally voice of the NKVD Colonel Bragina came to his ears and he motioned at her to continue.

"It was very much apparent it knew roughly where this small force was in advance, indeed it seems to be a force from the locals that commits to a regular patrol, slash raiding, through that region. So the creature, this 'Apostle' put on a show for Commandant Cooper and his company. It is too convenient to be otherwise"

"Could she be working for the Empire and be seeking to spy on us Sir, Colonel? Her appearance is quite convenient after all. Though I admit those soldiers were plainly not a part of such a plan" the newly arrived Brigadier Carter Swain of the soon to arrive in Japan British Guards Armoured Division asked motioning to clips of 'dragonic' Apostle using a scythe to literally cut three armoured men in half in one swing.

The gray hair Russian woman hmmm'd for a moment then shook her head "No Comrade it is more likely an approach from the so-called 'Divine' rulers of this city of Bellnahgo. This Church of Hardy, I would speculate that word has reached them of our arrival and of the defeats of the Empire armies sent against us. So they wish to test our abilities for themselves, while displaying their own strength for either a possible alliance or simply to discourage us from trying to conquer them"

Pradesh tapped his knuckles gently on the desk as he was want to do when thinking as the others debated the matter around him. Considering the mixture of fearful, reverent or plain awe filled reply's in regards the subject amongst both the native friendlies and from among the thousands of prisoners camped outside Tanska it seemed more like these 'Apostles' valued their independence from the Empire. And were often at odds with it rulers of the Empire in such objectives in the name of their so-called Gods. [2]

"Hmmmmm...a reasonable hypothesis Colonel, and it would be an opportunity to build a friendly or neutral relationship with the cities to our west over the mountains. The Imperial Capital and primary areas of power seem to be located to the south, east and south-east of our current position from all reports. Developing a secure western flank would be useful when we have to start advancing and secure western flank. Especially in the wake of these abilities these 'Apostles' either supposedly, or as we can see here, possibly poses, Professors?" he finished glancing at the two senior scientists assigned to Expeditionary Forces Geim and Venter. The Soviet glanced at the British man who began relaying select clips of the combat before speaking.

"Frankly General...we in the Research Branch can hardly believe what we're seeing. Flight, with a body mass that should make it extremely difficult at best, impossible in theory yet here she flies over the column with apparent ease. Enhanced strength as we see here..." images of the battle in the distance as the blue skinned and winged woman scythed down the men again followed by almost casually flinging a large carriage like a piece of plywood at others "...along with what we assume is some sort of regeneration. Here..." images moved in slow motion and what appeared to be crossbow bolts impacted the blue coloured skin, embedding deep within before being crudely ripped out. Minutes later not a mark was evident on her when Captain Kipkemoi's fire-team and their Wanderer 4x4 closed in. They hadn't even noticed it occurring. "...she's hit by several large crossbow bolts. Steel ones from the reports that should have killed her outright and yet here when our scouts approach there is no indication of damage... _none at all._ Considering there is blood reported on the bolt heads post battle she must possess some sort of regenerative capabilities. Frankly Sir we find this ridiculous...something out of speculative science not the real world. And yet it exists!" [3]

"Yes General..." Bragina stated as the scientist finished with an aggrieved look on his face as well as his compatriot "...and the natives who are friendly with us report a disturbing amount of other supposed 'powers' an Apostle possesses. Which if only half, or even quarter, of which is true would pose a problem if these creatures were to attack in numbers. The only positive it that they seem to be incredibly rare in this world even in legends"

"Will our weapons kill them if we have to face them in combat, or if many of them throw in with the Empire when we have to advance?" Pradesh asked watching the combat performance and matching it to the recommendations of the concerned spec-ops fire-team, and later the Commandant when this 'Giselle' had remained with them to go to Rondel. [4]

The scientists glanced at each other "We don't know honestly General. Footage shows _damage_ being inflicted but it very obviously _regenerated_ rapidly so infantry fire-arms might work with weight of volume. But we just don't know the extent of these capabilities...frankly the only way to be sure is heavier ordnance like a heavy-Gatling or other large calibre rounds. And even then..."

Pradesh nodded finishing as the bearded man faded off "And even then we just don't know it'd just shrug it off and get back up again..." he sighed rubbing at his right temple "...so for the moment we just have assume the worst and attempt to develop some counter-attacks on that model. For the moment I'm going to recommend to the League that we seek to bring these cities on board with our efforts diplomatically. As well as have 1st Recon monitor this 'Giselle' during its journey..." he glanced at the scientists "...I want a full team assigned to research into the supposed abilities of these Apostles and any other such creatures that we could come up against. It seems myth has an element of truth in these lands"

In truth it was basically what the civilian Commission wanted in regards dealing with the independent city states they encountered, get them on side and get them to help breakup and defeat this 'Empire' with a minimum of deaths. So far his forces, outdated equipment and all, completely over-matched the locals but creatures like this had the possibility to badly disrupt a peaceful solution if they proved...uncooperative. From the looks of it they could tear apart an unprepared infantry platoon with ease. That plus the revelations being made public were causing something of a media frenzy evidently in both the news-services and the common-net as impossible things suddenly became real. He tapped his knuckles gently on the table behind him. Whoever said this job was easy after all...

[1] Rather than the usual curb stomp intro for a Rory type I figured I'd do the post battle discussion as a change. In story Giselle has gotten sent by Hardy to say 'Hello' and well Giselle is being Giselle in the method.  
[2] These are pretty secular people and like us rely on science. This magic and divine thing is really annoying them. For the moment they see the Falmart Gods as either something that's not real...or some sort of power creature pretending to be a God.  
[3] This is much less that we see from Rory. Who exchanged wounds with Itami (who got hit point blank by a Flame Dragon) and still managed to get up (albeit weakened massively)  
[4] Really why was no-one in JSDF asking this question about Rory the mobile killing machine that soaked up wounds and such? Come on! And Itami! Did you actually file any reports about Giselle and other such things?


	11. Chapter 11

**1st Recon Company, League of Nations Army (Falmart)  
Free City of Rondel, North of the Romaria Mountains**

Arpeggio El Lalena frowned as she approached the home of her teacher, the wise and powerful, and oft annoying, Mimoza La Mer. There were two strangers idling outside the door of her teacher's home, an elf woman and the second a dark skinned human or dark elf, it being hard to hell with his head bindings. As she approached they glanced in her direction and she slowed her stride feeling a little nervous as while they seemed to be standing idly at the door it felt more like they were guarding the door.

'What's going on?' she wondered as she neared them and paused in her walk after glancing around and seeing the street was full and a few people she knew were looking at them curiously too. At least if they were thiefs or troublemakers she witnesses and potential help from neighbours of her teacher. "Eh...em...Hello? Why are you standing outside my teacher's doorway? "

The elf smiled "Oh your Arpega right?" she asked in a cheerful tone and a northern accent with a small wave "I'm Hatya, and this is Sunshine, he doesn't talk much though. Anyway nice to meet you!" [1]

She frowned, she hated when people got her name wrong "It's Arpeggio, and can I see my teacher? And why are you standing here?" she continued still suspicious. Only nobles or such tended to have guards hovering around like this...well that or less than respectable individuals.

The male knocked on the door twice, then again, with an easy backhand gesture as his eyes wandered along the street. What had her master gotten involved in now? Harmless old coot she pretended to be the woman was a menace at times she'd found. A moment later another the door opened and another man, this time a pale skinned man opened it, said something in a tongue she didn't recognise and heard other voices inside including her teachers. Who laughed loudly then shouted out "Come on in girl! We have guests, and paying work perhaps!"

Arpeggio's day suddenly became brighter as she stepped in as the probable man-at-arms or mercenary held the door open as she stepped inside. Paying work! She could really badly do with some coin right now, even finishing the latest magical encyclopaedia was only going to cover the next whiles alchemist ingredients let alone her living costs! As the door closed behind her she noticed the weird looking weapon under the man's robes at a glance and then saw her teacher sitting at the table with an elf and another human and laying back on the couch was...

Her books clattered on the ground as she nearly tripped over herself as the blue skinned dragon lady looked up from chewing on an apple and with a bored seeming wave, but with a terrifyingly feral grin that parayslised the young mage in mid bow "Hey puny mortal! I'm not going to hurt you..." she hmmm'd in though "...well not right now anywho. I'm incognito and stuff!..." she motioned at a set of heavy robes resting on the table nearby "...so sit down and be a good girl. Your teach and these lovely people are talkin' business!"

"Yes your Holiness, of course!" she squeaked out as her teacher laughed out loud at her flustered state.  
Awkwardly she tied to pick up the books and not freak out that there was an Apostle in the house "Oh Dear don't be so panicked. Lady Giselle here won't harm you, right now anyway, she's swore in her God's name to not harm me of mine this day, which covers you. That and she wishes to hear of my travels with Rory Mercury when I was a shade younger..." her teacher continued cheerfully. Crazy old coot! "...which being dead would interfere with" [2]

The terrifying blue skinned dragon-lady fluffed her wings on the couch and pillows behind her "Yeah, Hardy'll love that. Keep her off my back about" her terrifying voice became all false girly "'What is Rory doing?' or "Ohhh what is she wearing right now. Is it frilly?'" then commanding "Giselle Find Out!" then back to original tone "Well worth the price!"

At the table the human man spoke to the elf who spoke a moment later in a placating tone "Apologies your Holiness but Commandant Coopers wishes to return to business with Mage Mimoza and for Miss Arpeggio to join us if she wishes"

"Yes, yes, blah, blah, blah. On you go clumsy...no I'll call you Fumbles! That's a great name for you..." came the reply from the couch and a click of blue fingers "...so teachy's calling Fumbles! Don't want to keep the other-worlders waiting!"

With that friendly but utterly terrifying warning it was mere moments before she found herself sitting beside her teacher across from the other man and elf. Was the man a noble to have so many retainers? And why was his grasp of the common tongue so poor? And he had a translator elf? Those were expensive. He must be loaded...which was a great quality in an employer for a mage! Rich and dumb!

The elf woman smiled a little "Hello I am Meru Haa Vaishii and I am helping Commandant Coopers here with interviewing mages for a work in regards a great magical item. Your teacher has already agreed to come work for Commandant Cooper's mighty Lords of the League of Nations and has said you possess many great skills as a mage that would make of use to their studies"

Her teacher smiled softly beside her "It is too great an opportunity for this old Sage to turn down my dear I'm afraid but they are content to allow me an assistant or two, so you were obvious..." Mimoza laughed "...oh don't look so flustered! Your turning into a wonderful mage and this will allow you to continue your training even if you're away. It'll be secret work of course but that's magical studies after all"

Arpeggio nodded and her teacher and the elf maiden began to tell her about what her new job would entail after brief bouts of strange words from the man at the table. They were going to be studying the Holy Gate! Well the second one to north that everyone had been talking about. These were the Star-men or Men-in-white-hats that all the rumours said had destroyed a great army of the Empire and was marauding through Imperial territory freeing the elves and beast folk from bondage as they went! [3]

After a while of explaining things and describing her skills as best she could the obvious question came to mind about how much she'd earn for being away from her studies for several months, even a year or two, and the city. Her teacher merely laughed merrily saying she was surprised it took so long while the elf gabbled back and forth with the man till she turned her head back to Arpeggio.

"Well Commandant Cooper's says that a Research Assistant starting off would earn many, many, thousands of what they call pounds, which is the coin in their land, to the sum of thirty of these thousands. They have not decided what this is in denarii's but he says they will pay you a third of what they are paying Sage Mimoza..." the elf continued with a smirk "...so something on the size of ten thousand denarii for now. They are very, very generous lords my tribe and others who serve now has found" [4]

Ten...thousand...denarii...that...that...that...  
Her head was feeling faint. She could buy an estate with that. No a small island!  
It was a lifetime's worth coin for a few years work at most...Ha in your face LeiLei! In your face little sister!

 _I'm Rich, I'm Rich, I'm really Rich! Really Really Rich!  
I'll have coin! Have a lotta coin! Have a lotta lotta coin! Rich! No more bills!  
Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe  
No more worries! No more being hungry! Rich! Rich! Rich! Rich!  
Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe_

Meru glanced with concern from the slightly drooling and giggling human girl who was gazing forward into nothing, and then glanced from her equally concerned overlord to the mage's teacher. A teacher who right now just smiled, sipping at her tea.

"Oh she's fine dear don't worry. She'll be back amongst us in a little while..." the old human offered the small plated of biscuits to them "...cookies?"

"OOHHH! ME! ME!" came the excited voice of her Holiness (who was somewhat more terrifying yet less...Holy...in person than she'd ever thought) from the couch.

[1] There actually travelling in disguise into the city with just the spec-ops team, one or two guides and (to the League) unfortunately a disguised Giselle.  
[2] From the manga here. Mimoza travelled with Rory when younger and was given the task of researching the Gates. Hence she's the expert on them when 1st Recon go to Rondel and look for names. She's also an interest for Giselle for differing reasons.  
[3] Rumours are coming north about the League and will moving up from the south for the JSDF. Nobody has made a connection yet though.  
[4] A frankly stupid amount of money in medieval terms – but the League nations have tons of the stuff and are quite content to upset the Empire's economy while they come off as ludicrously generous to their new allies.


	12. Chapter 12

**League of Nations Mandate Civilian Commission,  
Town of Tanska, Falmart/New World League Mandate**

"I see you have been doing an excellent job in this town Colonel Sokolov. Especially with in your limited time here. May I ask have there been any difficulties with the prisoners?" Julien asked as was escorted through the medieval town turned construction yard, by the Soviet Colonel and a small military escort.

So far Julien Meunier liked what he saw of the developments here in Tanska, which really was being systematically demolished and rebuilt by in-situ military forces. Quite frankly the whole place had somehow managed to be both a fire hazard and possible breeding ground for disease between the four thousand odd residents, and cramped nature of the wooden town. Let alone the presence nearby of almost fifteen thousand captured Imperial soldiers.

"Surprisingly little in fact after the first few days, at least from the rank and file and lower class officers once we separated the higher ranks and trouble-maker from among them..." the Colonel explained as he brought up live feed of one of the large prison camps a little distance away. Indeed from the angle of the guard cameras it merely looked liked like a training facility of some sort as groups engaged in wrestling or laps on screen "...as quite frankly Comrade Commissioner they are merely glad to be not enslaved by our forces. In fact it seems for them being our prisoner is a better standard of living than being a Imperial soldier for the lowest amongst them, combined with fear of our combat abilities has made them surprisingly compliant. These were far from the elite of our enemy's army it seems" [1]

"And yet they tried to attack even as our artillery tore them apart?" Julien mused gazing at the erection of dozens of prefabricated homes and barracks type buildings nearby "As to the officers? Is there an issue?"

The Soviet shrugged "Peasants can be very brave, extraordinarily so at times Comrade Commissioner. But unfortunately too often lack educated in the class struggle to struggle against their own interests in the name of their feudal oppressors. As to those oppressors, well this army was essentially a small core of professional soldiers and officers with an almost feudal levy or militia force drawn up along tribal lines or a noble's retinue. The Legion Officers are mostly of noble birth but a few are men who've worked their way up the ranks..." he sighed in annoyance "...the rest though. Some village chief or noble, one or two were actually teenagers. One a girl of twelve or thirteen and another a boy of perhaps eleven"

Julien nodded in understanding. Child soldiers had always been deeply frowned upon in civilized nations in the League and without, even in the United States, yet this world was as bad as Earth's own past had been "There has been any significant issue with these officers Colonel?"

"Hmmm it varies Comrade Commissioner. The majority are content, or at least merely annoying my soldiers about offers of ransoming them from their evidently wealthy families. A few have been problematic with our 'barbarian' rules..." the Colonel said with a sneer at the 'civilized' behavior of this 'Empire' they'd seen so far "...and our putting them to work. Evidently nobility is unable to even dig a latrine in these lands..." he paused then continued bringing up another camp of mostly women, some children and other what probably passed for wealthy civilians here"...though an issue is this army had wives of these lords with them, camp followers and other such civilians as you'd find in an ancient army. Beyond the slavers of course, who are imprisoned separately. Once we allowed daily interaction between the camps and the...support staff I suppose comrade...issues have eased off somewhat. Though this is an issue for the Commission to supply the military with clear guidelines on for the future" [2]

"Of course Colonel, it'll be brought up in the next discussion for the Assembly's subcommittee..." Julien replied honestly. Now General Pradesh had also raised concerns over handling the medieval, nay ancient era, structure of their enemies military and civil systems. Out of curiosity he motioned at construction occurring before them "...may I ask what this construction is going to be?"

"Ah yes of course Comrade Commissioner..." the officer said motioning at the largest building where a heating unit was being installed as the finishing touch. Not unsurprising really, this was a cold place here he'd discovered and he'd taken to wearing the heavy overcoat and a borrowed military ushanka hat, as he had now, to stay warm "...that is too be new school house for the local children. The feudalism and slavery of this world has persisted because of the ignorance of the masses. Literacy and education we hope will bring light into that darkness. The homes around the building are for the families, whether human or non-human. We hope, and the natives are very eager, to start moving people into them shortly. So far the local population have been very enthusiastic of our presence here" [3]

Julien nodded, the various members of the Assembly had been somewhat wary of repeating the colonial past of many of them. The Fourth Republic in particular was concerned after the slow moving disaster that had been the ending of its colonial empire. But everything he had seen so far in terms of this settlement and for the future plans had relieved him of any true concerns beyond fear of errors of good intentions gone wrong. Though it was quite apparent once the Mandate started to be established it would become an indirect battle of ideas with Soviets amongst the local populace.

"On a side note Colonel may I enquire on the progress with the native cities to our west? The General was hinting there was good news on the study of the Gate perhaps coming?"

"Yes Comrade Commissioner, we have seen good progress from the 1st Recon Company. They have arrived safely and managed to hire the services of a local expert on this 'Gate' and several others who will be willing to explain the fundamentals of this so-called magic to our Research team. And of course the associated Universities worldwide..." Julien smiled at that. The scientific community of every nation was going crazy over the mere existence of 'magic' on Falmart "...Commandant Cooper has also arranged for a diplomatic team to meet with the leadership of the city in several weeks in regards establishing a League embassy there and possible presence just outside the cities boundry. For the moment they have cautiously accepted our plans to secure the trade route used by the 1st Recon with a battalion sized force"

"Is that necessary at the moment Colonel? Where would the battalion be located?"

"Not entirely Comrade Commissioner but we feel it would secure us a solid trade route between here and what could be a significant asset in the future. And rather than a concentrated force the battalion's component companies would be based at the various friendly trade posts along the 'road' and be supplied via heavy helicopter transport till a proper roadway can be established in the future. We also feel it will give us an insight into the requirements for our future operations against the Empire proper. And of course in the post war environment" [4]

"I'm not criticizing Colonel. It seems a wise move on yours and the General's part. And I will ensure a language qualified diplomat is ready for the meeting with the Rondel city council" Julien replied jovially. The language barrier was mildly annoying as it wasn't quite the Latin he had learned many decades ago. It was more guttural and crude after evolving for daily usage over hundreds of years it seemed. Throw in words borrowed from these non-humans and it was a truly bastardised version of the Roman tongue. Still he was getting there slowly and there were a handful of neutral League member state diplomats who were progressed enough that he could send. Perhaps the Swede...hmmm...

[1] As with sending of the Allied Armies to Alnus Hill I suspect Molt held back the true Legion forces and sent in those of potential rivals or other power-blocs around a core of hardened troops.  
[2] Really how do we the modern world deal with a ancient era attitude to soldiering and leadership? Even Myui, though only 11, was expected to rule the city. And Pina assumed she'd be enslaved by the JSDF at one stage.  
[3] In many ways it resembles the Tsarist situation for the Soviets in that the population are desperately uneducated and almost entirely illiterate. Literacy then is a cheap but effective way to undermine the Empire among the poor.  
[4] It's a bit like the Soviets ideas in Afghanistan with helicopters supplying forward small forts/bases. Thankfully the Falmarters don't have SAMS.


	13. Chapter 13

**Scout Team, 1st Recon Company,  
South of Unnamed River Crossing, Romaria Mountains**

The terrain was quite rough Capt. Uisan Kipkemoi found as the shocks on the old style patrol-rover [1] were struggling with it. Evident as its passengers bounced when they pushed up the speed coming out of the small stream, mud squelching beneath them their wheels. The company had gotten badly held up earlier in the day when one of the heavy Siberia AA's had gotten stuck coming out of the river crossing, forcing a slow down to tractor it free with the other Soviet vehicle. Then again that was risk you took to avoid using the long way around and wishing to cross a river on a medieval world, where even the bridges were too small and weak to support the weight of anything heavier than a rover.

"Were about two miles from a decent enough vantage point from R-gav data..." looking up from digital map screen and motioning at one of the hills just to their south east "...so that looks like the best spot for us to stop and survey" he pointed out to one with a relatively sparse amount of trees. From the RGAV [2] it showed the ground slopped back down to the plains miles after this point. He clicked on his throat mic to the other tree rovers following his lead vehicle "Scout-Lead here. We're nearing a observation position, so be prepared to halt on my command"

"Copy Lead" came back over the comm.-net one after another from the other three rovers.

So far they were making good progress since leaving Rondel, and largely avoided attention from the native populations in this region. But he still wasn't overly happy, and neither was the Commandant he knew, with this investigation of rumours of a massive Imperil Army being assembled to the south of them. Or more accurately the rushed nature of it, when the diplomatic team had arrived they had simply resupplied the company and they had been sent on their way again. The fact they'd sent them into possibly deep enemy territory with two of their VIP recruits from Rondel and...Giselle...was further complication they could do without. Regardless if the Mimoza La Mer believed a particularly powerful mage was in the region and could be recruited...it was...needless complication upon needless complication in his mind.

'Though I'll admit these constant rumours we keep running across are concerning...' he mused as his driver Aaron accelerated up the hill, while maneuvering around the larger rocks in the way. It was Operation Matador all over again with his fellow soldier's crazy, yet effective, driving in control again, as they bounced around to his teammate's maniacal grin. He sighed '...now where was I?'

Whatever the case HQ back in Base Alpha, and beyond there in Japan, were obviously concerned by rumours they'd come across all the way too Rondel, while in Rondel and from the merchants arriving in Rondel in the few days they got to rest there. While all were as inconsistent in nature as a pre-long range communications were wont to be, the fact was there was a worrying number of things matching up. [3]

Rumour 1: There was a second Gate opening, or had opened somewhere called Holy Alnus. Or Arnus. Or the Holy Hill. Whatever the name the rumours were remarkably similar from Tanska to Rondel, even from Giselle, that a second Gate was at this location.

Rumour 2: A 'massive' army was being assembled, or had been assembled, or had even been said to be destroyed already in the region to 'punish' the other-worlders. Judging from the other rumours though this force might not be as united as the Empire wished.

Rumour 3: After all...the region appeared to be undergoing possible resistance to the Empire. Enough so that one of the Royal family, who ran a powerful cavalry force evidently, had been dispatched to take charge of the area and stamp it out. Mostly likely from a placed called 'Itarica' or 'Italica' whose ruler was unusually progressive for this world and not brutalising his non-human, or human, subjects the local villages claimed.

Rumour 4: There was constant references to the 'men in green' who possessed 'powerful magics' able to slay one of the massive dragons Giselle had described. And that the Apostle of the God of War and Chaos, with happy name of 'Rory the Reaper' was supposedly in the region. A creature that often disguised itself, told by Giselle in _excruciatingly creepy_ _detail_ , as an innocent young girl. [4]

'And if that opened up in some city back home?' he mused darkly as the rovers came up the hill and he could see off into the distance through the windows. He barked orders for the group to halt as he saw the incline was worse than he'd guessed from R-Gav feed.

As he stepped out of the rover his mind considered; this so-called magic was powerful enough stuff, and frankly Giselle was somewhat terrifyingly overpowered for her size and indicated physique. His teams had already tentatively discussed suppression tactics, but realistically engaging one of these 'Apostles' without heavy weapons support the only option was delay and withdrawal. If one of these things, along with a force of these mages appeared in an unprepared city...it would be a slaughter of dreadful numbers amongst the civvies before military forces arrived in numbers. Just like in Tokyo. And it wasn't like they could garrison every city across the world on the possibility. So HQ evidently wanted these rumours checked...NOW...and if true to locate this Gate so it could be captured or destroyed before it became a problem...[3]

With the other vehicles stopped and his crews, beyond .50cal gunner and drivers, dismounting he brought the binoculars to his eyes and began to survey the horizon. The view was better than he'd guessed, though that came with the added issue that the incline was too much for the company to attempt directly before them. Without stopping the scanning of the terrain far in the distance he asked the rest of his group "Suggestions?"

"To your immediate southwest, about 60 degrees, looks to be a small settlement..." came the reply from one of his men and Uisan readjusted to the spot. And indeed there it was, a small collection of cabins arranged in circular fashion with what looked like a palisade surrounding them. Lowering the binoculars he glanced at the two elven guides with them today, the girl Hatya and the evidently three hundred year old male 'ranger' Carisien.

"What do you reckon?" he asked. They're advice had proved quite good so far. Far better than some missions he'd been on with native 'allied guides' like that fuck-up in Venezuela.

The more taciturn male brought up his own set before answering "It's probably a beast-folk village, that or harpies since just off the hills. Beast-folk probably be happy to tell us once they know were not Imperial and string enough not to try rob. This far south they could be loyal Clan Formal so best avoid that topic. Harpies..."

The more talkative and less professional Hatya giggled "Like men, so you'll be fine"

Carisien gave the 'only' one hundred twenty one year old 'girl' a small glare "Indeed Hatya, but they're also quite scared of outsiders. For good reason of course, as they sell well as slaves"

"Worth approaching for information, or should we bypass them entirely?" Uisan asked as he surveyed a route down from the hilly region further south that would be much easier navigated. It would be easy avoid the village if they moved at night on that route.

"If we are to go to Italica it might be best to stop and discuss with them. The tribes will know if there are many Imperial armies on the plain to our south without having to overtax your magic-metal-hawk" came the reply and Uisan 'Sunshine' Kipkemoi thought for a moment before clicking on the comm.-net back to Commandant Cooper a few miles behind them...

[1] Basically there Jeeps, well more Humvee type, vehicles. Rover is just the name that caught on as 'jeep' was the US term for it. Popularised during WW2, which here the US wasn't involved in.  
[2] RGAV - again ITTL drones. They've had them a little longer and are used as a scout in of themselves by a company like this. Still there not perfect.  
[3] The HQ, or more accurately the civilian leaderships of various nations, are the ones concerned about a possible second gate.  
[4] This is Giselle's description of Rory. Who she's been on orders to stalk for like a century or two. It's definitely biased and really weirdly descriptive – ie "Well she wears black panties on a..."


	14. Chapter 14

**League of Nations Expeditionary Forces,  
Base Camp Bravo, Town of Tanska**

The coffee was good and strong thankfully Andrei found as the frosty air steamed in front of him as he yawned once again. It had been long tiring days to get this position established and his first good night's sleep in weeks had been interrupted by a damned earthquake of all things. A minor one true, but enough to wake him and damage recent construction when a mobile crane toppled over mid construction; no one had been killed at least but it'd taken hours to sort out the mess. Or it should be by now at least.

"Comrade Staff Sergeant Mackenzie, you have successfully cleared the damaged machinery from the site?" he asked the Australian Engineer as approached. He'd have preferred Red Army combat engineers but the British and Australians who had been assigned had done a good job so far. Building a military base with prison camp and attached small town had been no easy task they'd been given from him. [1]

The man saluted "Colonel Sokolov Sir. We've successful cleared the crane and the tractor trapped beneath it, as well as the concrete supports that fell with the crane. Slabs are undamaged but the tractor is a write off, the crane...few days in the repair shops back at Base Camp Alpha will be required. We're probably looking at a delay on the new hangers without it I'm afraid" he finished motioning to the series earthen aircraft and helicopter hangers being erected around the new airfield.

Andrei sighed 'Just what I need, and Pradesh has been pushing to get some fighters based here for scouting within the week' he motioned at the incomplete largest of the hanger structures. Like the others an in-theory hardened structure under that earthen dome "Is the primary capable of being finished without the heavy crane?"

Staff Sergeant Mackenzie rubbed the back of neck a moment then waved at the other hangers "Yes...but I'll have to divert heavy equipment from the other jobs to move the remaining supports into place. Which do want me to prioritize?"

"Aircraft hanger and the maintenance bay..." he replied after taking a sip of the coffee to wake his tired mind, and fight the chill in the air "...the Rhino's [2] were build to operate in Siberia and the weather has been good so far. They'll hold a few more weeks with proper maintenance. The fighters though need to go under cover no matter what they say about how 'rugged' these Hawk fighters [3] your commonwealth Canadian comrades built"

"Ah there fine birds I hear Sir, we used to fly them back in the nineties I recall. They'd fly off a dirt strip the air-force told us" the engineer half shouted as the sound of a Rhino filled the air as it lifted a heavy concrete slab to its destination at the end of the new runway "...but we'll finish the primary hanger first and foremost as you order Sir. It shouldn't take more than two or three days to get it operational. Assuming no more of these earthquakes of course"

"Well hopefully there won't be Comrade Mackenzie, the locals at least seem to indicate their incredibly rare here at least" [4]

Though whatever the damage caused here that at epicenter was likely to be much worse. Considering the lack of technology available to the locals, though they should have a clearer idea when the various forward Recon companies reported in over the next few days. Overall the situation here and in the civilian settlement was actually better than he'd imagined when the alarms had gone off last night. The damage had been negligible, and the fearful chaos that had erupted amongst the prisoners and native civilians had been brought under control fairly rapidly and without violence. Listening to the Staff Sergeant, and the earlier reports from his British compatriot, indicated that while there were going to be delays on the encampment they were in truth minor and easily overcome.

"Excellent work Comrade Staff Sergeant. I'll let you return to your work" he answered with a salute as he headed back towards the staff rover and his next destination of the day; the civilian town. He'd always found it useful to talk to the NCO's and lower ranks for an accurate picture of how things were progressing. Even in the Red Army after all he'd found ambitious, or lazy, junior officers had a tendency towards...rose coloured...reports on unit performance and progress. Preventing that developing out here on a front line command was vital in his opinion.

With the events of the night and the repair activities in the aftermath it was no surprise to see the Base bustling with activity as he passed an infantry platoon in the middle performing laps at the exit. Even the town itself was full of humans and non-...actually it was demi-humans they seemed to prefer...circulating around in discussion at the rough market area they'd erected. One unexpected development he'd encountered as his driver reduced speed as they approached, was that people were rapidly drifting in from the surrounding areas to want to trade, explore rumours or even to settle. If things continued at the rate they were going the town's population could easily double in number within a few months.

'Though why should I be surprised?' he mused as they passed a large crowd eating food being served from an army mobile kitchen unit 'hot food, shelter and warm beds must be very attractive to your average peasant or tribesman eking an existence on the fringe of this Empire...'

A sudden alert ping in his ear piece distracted Andrei from his thoughts as he pressed on his neck-comm "Colonel Sokolov here. Report?"

"Sir we have two fast moving targets coming up from a southerly direction on radar, they'll be here in less than two minutes at current speed" the voice on the other side informed him.

"Enemy dragon flight? How did we miss them?"

"No Sir, they're too high and too fast...Sir they look like jets from the profile, they just appeared on our screens Sir. And we've confirmed with Base Alpha their not a test flight" came the reply and Andrei sucked in breath. Jets here? That should be impossible. Had the Americans found a means to access or had this supposed Second Gate already opened and local forces entered? [5]

"Bring the Base to Alert Status. But do not engage the enemy unless they initiate hostile actions" he ordered back calmly then turned to his diver "Driver halt the vehicle" he commanded and once he had done so hoped out and began searching the skies in the direction that the voice in his earpiece began calling out approach vectors and altitude and the sounds of the base going on alert began to ring out from where he'd come. Even as the crowd of locals began to look around curiously he continued to scan...

...and there amidst the clear blue sky were two jet contrails in the distance and two fast moving specks before them. Ones that were evidently silent to hails on standard mil-comms, and seemed to turn back south immediately after the base must have come in sight for them. He reached for his neck-comm

"Get General Pradesh on the line. I'm returning to Command now and we need to conference immediately"

Today evidently not going to be a restful day it seemed...

[1] Because their developing a larger area for their operations the Anglo-Soviet forces are moving slower than the JSDF even though they've arrived earlier in TL to them.  
[2] ITTL Soviet Heavy Helicopter Transports.  
[3] An older Canadian ITTL design abit like the current British Harrier jet. It's from the 80's and largely phased out of modern forces ITTL.  
[4] Timeline, if anyone hasn't guessed, is just immediately after the JSDF just bombed the Imperial Senate after the Noriko situation in the throne room.  
[5] A reasonable assumption based on what they know. That and the base is still being built long range radar won't seem vital vs other things up against a low tech enemy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Office of Lt. General Hazama, Base Camp Alpha,  
Alnus Hill, 'Special Region' Falmart**

It was quite amazing how much the situation could shift from stable-if-stressful to absolutely-disastrous in such a short space of time 1st Lt. Akira Yanagida had discovered. Only twenty-four hours ago the situation with the Empire was stabilising, the various other nations trying to bully Japan out of the fruits of its success were being told to stay out and soon vital resources to make Japan Great Again would have been located.

Now merely a mind numbingly stressful day later...the swift and easy future diplomacy with the Empire lay in ruins. He'd blame that bastard Itami for that, well beyond the thought of Japanese citizens being enslaved by these gaijin enraged him just as much. Then the follow up bombing of the Imperial Senate building was going to cause serious problems in the Diet and with the United Nations. And there was this devastating discovery in the aftermath of those events...[1]

"...and they came across when following these faint signals was this..." he continued to the Lt. General and the other senior officers of the JSDF Special Region Command. Using the laptop he brought up on the projector the first of the images brought back by the spotter aircraft just after the bombing run. In the darkened room the high altitude look down images of a large military base not unlike the one they now stood in here Alnus popped into existence.

"...a large scale, modern, military base very obviously in the latter stages of its construction with at least divisional strength in place, mostly likely two estimating from these images..." several areas that he'd highlighted with white circles now appeared indicating what seemed to tanks in a depot and a series of helicopters on an airfield or seemingly in motion during brief phantom pass"...here, here, here and here. And these hangers over here are very clearly either finished or nearly finished. At least judging from the activity surrounding them it seems. No aircraft in sight but considering the runways and hanger complex size there will be some there soon if they're aren't already and just out of sight"

Yanagida took a breath at the next bit of bad news "What's worse we don't know whose established this complex and how a second Gate opened somewhere else on Earth without anyone noticing. What's also concerning is that this other Gate...does not appear to be at this base." He brought up a red highlighted circle over in the corner of the merged images

"This here appears to be remnants of a native down in the process of demolition, while here..." another series of red circles around a series of near identical grid constructions "...is construction of housing complexes of some sort. Enough for thousands of people...yet what we don't see any sign of is a large enough finished construction where the Gate would be located. Now this could be due to missing images but we at Intelligence feel that this is unlikely when factoring in that this town, Tanska, was reported not to be location of any second Gate by any of them"

Instead all those friendly with the JSDF from Clan Formal had indicated the place was a fortress town of the Empire. Rumours from traders saying it had been taken recently by barbarians. Something confirmed by rereading transcripts of conversations with Princess Pina and her Rose Knights.[2] The rumoured Second Gate was evidently north or west of the town. And evidently open to an invader from Earth likely to be far less civilized than the JSDF was. A nation that had evidently been moving in the shadows in the past weeks preparing to steal the fruits of his nations labours, while even worse potentially having a direct invasion route into the capital of the nation itself. About the only benefit he could see from this was the pacifist faction having a panic attack at the risk and allowing the originally planned JSDF force structure finally be implemented; small consolation in his mind.

"And Pilot Kamikoda reports his F-4 illuminated by targeting radar immediately upon been detected it says here?" Colonel Shunya Kengun of the 4th Combat Ground [3] grumbled loudly reading through the written report Akira had prepared with his colleagues only an hour previous. They were about as detailed as they could achieve considering the lack of available data on the subject.

"Yes Sir, pilots Kamikoda and Kurihama state that their phantoms' warning systems indicated they were being targeted by the enemy anti-aircraft defences, which is why the pilots immediately withdrew. Considering that all other world nations know of our presence within the Special Region, and this attempt to hide their own presence, it is all very concerning when we consider their apparent willingness to target our F-4's"

Lt. General Hazama was sitting stoically in his chair as the others nodded in agreement with Yanagida and voiced their own concerns. The troop concentration at this newly discovered base, as well as the location, indicated a possible (probable in Yanagida's view) goal of militarily seizing the resources of the Empire for themselves. And if they were willing to shoot at JSDF units to achieve this...it was not a good thing.

"Do we have any hint on who they might be?" the Lt. General asked after a few minutes seemingly in serious thought as he flicked through the report and surveyed the images. Yanagida brought up the relevant file as he spoke "We've gone through every piece of data the F-4's took in and there was some transmissions picked on frequencies not normally in use. Combined with another possible discovery and the fact the Russians, Chinese, Americans and Europeans are pressuring for access does have a possible suspect" he then clicked on the play button on the transmissions the F-4's had picked on and recorded. A voice in oddly accented English came to life in the now silent room frizzing in and out behind static.

 _"...entering...space...be...upon...Majesty's..."_ then another voice similar but evidently a different person _"...striker, striker, this is...2nd Recon Com...alert...aircraft det...Empire..."_ [4]

After letting another detected transmission play he began blowing up two images as best as possible of what were evidently tented structures on the map near the buildings under construction. Ones that were faintly visible as evidently being made from a national flag of sorts. Whoever was building the place was being forced to utilise every possible resource to achieve lodgings.

"As you can see there's a few of these clumped together and we tentatively identify the division might be from..."

 **The Lodge, 5 Adelaide Avenue,  
Deakin, Capital Territory**

"You better have a bloody good reason for this Julie. It's 4 in the bloody morning" Prime Minister Malcolm Turnbull snapped into the phone at the unfortunate at the other side.

"Eh sorry about this Mr Prime Minister...well...its...well..strange question..." the Minister of Foreign Affairs blathered on the other end. Normally he'd be polite about the whole thing but this was ridiculous.

"Get to the bloody point Julie"

"Well Malcolm I've just had the Japanese unto our Ambassador there demanding we answer why have concealed another of these Gate's from them, and the world. And also did we send in part of our...em...secret army through it..." the voice on the other end explained, yet somehow not making any sense at all the more she spoke "...and well a few minutes later the American, Chinese and Russian ambassadors called demanding a meeting with yourself in the morning..." she trailed off.

"What? We've a what? Where?" he asked "What?"

[1] Matching canon mostly here. Yanagida is quite the nationalist in the manga and merrily wants Itami and others to focus on the 'greater good' for Japan. And the whole Throne Room thing made his life so much harder.  
[2] Because Pina is discounting the 2nd Gate and just assumed it's the same nation on the other side. It never really got investigated by her or the JSDF because of assumptions and the language issue.  
[3] The guy who led the attack on bandit army at Italica.  
[4] Because the military channels are quite different after decades of evolution on our Earth vs theirs these are lucky breaks by the Japanese by hit the freqs of one of the inter-unit transmissions. As was queried intra-unit is in Japanese but between their own contingents everyone uses their native tongue.


	16. Chapter 16

**1st Recon Company, League of Nations Expeditionary Forces,  
West of Free City of Itarica, South of Romaria Mountains**

"I've got vehicles Sir, three in total. Looks like two rovers [1] of unknown type and a light TSP in support. Can't get a count on troop numbers yet, but I'd estimate eight to fifteen on the vehicles, squad strength. They've pulled over and I see three dismounted and have started talking to the locals" came the low, almost whispery, voice of his recon unit Captain over the comms.

Cmdt. James Cooper sat part-in, part-out, of his command Bulldog. The tree cover above, combined with the camouflage tarps meant the reconnaissance company should be reasonably well hid from any scouts. Whether Imperial or this mysterious Third Party HQ had warned them about, and whose presence had been confirmed in the area by this sighting and the helicopters seen in the distance yesterday. HQ back at Knappnai was happy he had located the owners of the mysterious jets that had buzzed Tanska. One Cmdt. James Cooper, Irish National army was much less happy though as his company had blundered into a region with an unknown possible enemy. Who they knew nothing of, and could, easily, outnumber his under-strength force massively.

"Can you patch it through Scout-Lead?" he asked back as his platoon heads, and Meru, stood around him listening in. He was assumed that Giselle who was pretending to doze on the roof was doing likewise "... Delta-Brave-Niner-Zero"

"Scout-Lead copies, transmitting" the whisper of the East African Commando's voice came back over the line along with noise of what he guessed was softly rustling grass or leaves.

A few seconds later a low toned ping sounded on the video screen of his command rover and he promptly entered his command key to secure the data-link. After a few seconds of static the image directly transmitted from the Captain's scout-binocular unit appeared on the screen before them. Just as the Captain described the image that came up was that of a native village off some distance away from the scouts. And there amongst them were the three camo coloured units, in front of them two figures in green camo with rifles stood talking to a local. While on the other side he could make out the helmeted head he assumed of another soldier, though the distance wasn't ideal exactly considering the group of natives in motion around the vehicles. [2]

"I don't recognise the designs Captain. Can you make out anything better on your side?" he replied watching the footage from several miles west of him "Can you get any closer without being detected?"

"Negative Sir" came back after a moment and Cooper nodded to himself having expected as much. The ground before the recon unit was quite open looking and in the daylight they're was too much risk of being revealed in the villagers fields.

"Copy Scout-Lead., please hold for instruction" he answered then turned to those around him and bring out the viewer to rest simple tripod one of them had set up between them "Suggestions people? What do we know?"

"Hard to say sir, nearest soldiers look to be Asian, but I know the Indonesians and Vietnamese and those vehicles and uniform patterns seem wrong even from here..." Cpt. Alex Brown of 1st Platoon answered first finger motioning over the nearest seeming mystery soldier who was obscured by a beast-person seemingly chatting to them "...maybe a Chinese faction? Koreans? Though something about vehicles makes me thing American for some reason, Kuomintang possibly?" [3]

"I am inclined to agree with my Comrade on this Comrade Commandant..." his cheerful NKVD 'subordinate' interjected "...the fascists of Southern China would be likely to hide a Gate if it appeared in their territory unlike our socialist brothers in arms in the north. And I would not believe our friends in Korea would do so either. Especially since they wish access to the Gate here in Japan according to latest reports"

"Well if there Nats their likely one of the better divisions. Look'it how they're acting with them civvies. None dat usual crap you see outta there shitter units..." Cpt. Dmitri Virtanen, a stock Finn of the 2nd Platoon and other Soviet member of their group said in Japanese "...so if we approach them they should stay calm and explain whats goin' on"

"I know not of those you speak. But all say here, of the Men in Green as all here call them..." Meru said looking around curiously and her language improving but still...off...slightly making her tone more confident than it had been in the first few days "...are not looters or robbers of small villagers. But that they have terrible powers and have conquered Itarica from the Empire in a terribly bloody battle. That they have a great fortress built nearby and took the Empire Princess to their fortress to talk of making her the new Emperor...Empress sorries"

"Which doesn't sound terribly Nat in char..." Dmitri began to say before Captain Kipkemoi's harsh whisper came back over the comms "Scout-Lead. I have a flag, you need to see this Sir" as the view on the image shifted as the man on the other ended shifted position slightly and magnified the distance as best as possible. Suddenly where the crowd before the lead rover's rear came into view, a small flag fluttering slightly as it moved. A red circle on a white background with red lines coming out of almost like a sunrise...

"That's fucking impossible..." the Australian beside him hissed as the others looked as shocked as Cooper felt "...no fucking way they've accessed the Gate. There haven't been organised units since the rebellion, and that's twenty fuckin' years ago"

Fluttering on the screen before them, the tiny seeming from the distance, the flag of Japanese Imperial Army. Cooper took a breath trying to frame something in his mind as he spoke.

"What if...what if the Second Gate opened _years ago_..." he began trying to think "...we've had hints the gate was open before us right...what if they've been here before us...and these are remnants who ducked over..."

'Which means were in far bigger feckin' mess than I thought' he thought darkly as his mission continued on its downward trajectory. The IJA were fanatics who'd only surrendered in the seventies because they're government had thrown in the towel after multiple nuclear strikes, and even then individual units had tried to struggle on to the last man in the aftermath. Even twenty years later the lunatics and re-emerged from hiding still fanatical enough to try take on the world again, almost as if nothing had happened. Even now their remnants flared up in suicide attacks in the name of their long dead war criminal, or to try 'restore' one of his descendents to the... [4]

"That Emroy serving bitch, I'm on my one damned vacation..." the voice of Giselle jerked him out of his thoughts as a blue skinned head with small horns appeared from just above him with an unhappy look upon her face "...can't find her for almost a decade and she picks now to show herself! That selfish bitch I'm going to fucking kill'er!...damn...fuck...boss is going to be all fucking over for this bulshit..." over the comms a similar harsh whisper of "Sir we have a problem" came from Captain Kipkemoi.

And there on the screen his day had just gotten much, much worse as a child-like form stepped out of one of the vehicles, holding a weapon bigger than herself and in the distance spoke to the others around her in the uniforms. Spoke too...then starting pointing in the direction of the scouts. He knew that figure even with Giselle's angry moaning about 'Hardy' and 'Vacation', the blue skinned Apostle had described the black clad figure in creepy, creepy, detail after all. Before them like a doll on the screen was Rory the Reaper, Apostle of the God of War, Chaos, Murder and other bad feckin' things. And considering Gisellle seemed to be able to know when she was spied upon even when it should be impossible to know such... [5]

He fingered his comms and prepared to give orders. Today was not a good day at feck'in'all...

[1] They are a; Komatsu LAV, Mitsubishi Type 73 light truck and a Toyota high mobility vehicle in fact.  
[2] They're near Itarica so the locals sorta know who the 'Men in Green are'  
[3] China as mentioned is divided in TL. Nationalist China is the strongest faction but largely a modernised version of its thirties incarnation. It's US allied and has varying relations with other powers.  
[4] Japan was defeated in 1971 in the 'Seven Day War' or "One Week War" when they attempted to developed nukes and war crimed there way through Korea yet again. Then a rebellion broke out when the League tried to withdraw in the early nineties. Japanese are to the League like Muslims are to the CIA.  
[5] Remember _Giselle_ has been the one informing the League about Rory. And while their suspicious of Giselle, the fact is _everybody else_ they meet tends to agree with this idea...  
[5b] And from the manga Rory seems to know when people (who she definitely can't see) are spying on her. This would make sense as a power for a demigod.


	17. Chapter 17

**JSDF 3rd Recon Team, Malka Village,  
West of Itarica, North of Alnus Hill**

1st Lt. Itami Yoji was not having a good week so far as the 3rd Recon pulled up into the village. After his actions in the Imperial Palace they'd cut his pay, then they'd promptly when they'd arrived back the whole base at full alert. Somehow between the time of him not-really-thinking and having the enemy Crown Prince beaten and thereby blowing up the peace talks and return to Alnus the JSDF had found out they weren't alone as Earthlings on Falmart. And so here he found himself out amongst the villages asking locals about rumours of these 'star-men' or 'white hats' along with rest of his recalled squad.

'I'm going to miss the Kyo-maf' [1] he moaned silently face in palms. It was so unfair! And wouldn't have enough money with the pay cut for all the latest releases! It was enough to break a man!

"If you're done crying about whatever otaku Lieutenant ...Sir...we've arrived at the village" the, as ever, disrespectful voice of Shino came from the front of Toyota. Couldn't she show a little respect for his rank after he'd had here beat the snot out of the bastard who'd enslaved and tormented poor Noriko. He sighed wishing he could do more to help the poor girl who'd lost everything and endured so much.

"Yes, yes Sergeant Kuribayashi let's see does anyone here know about these mysterious star-men" he replied as the vehicle came to a stop. Already a crowd of interested locals were coming over, other JSDF groups had visited here before according to the briefing and the response had been very friendly and eager to trade. Across from LeiLei seemed eager enough to get out while Rory just lazed with a bored expression on the seat beside him. And Tuka...she seemed fine as she cheerful got out with Leilei...but she wasn't truly and he didn't know how to help there as yet.

"Hello, I am Mitaru the village elder! Are you from Jay-ess-dee-eff?" asked an elderly man who approached just as Itami stepped out of the Toyota. Already a crowd was gathering around them chattering and pointing at the vehicles as usual when they saw such new things. He'd often felt the same when seeing so many fantastically things in this world. It like it was straight out of a manga!

"Greetings honoured Elder, yes we are from the JSDF. We just came from Alnus looking for news..." Itami replied with a smile glad that his language skills had improved so much "...I am 1st Lt. Itami Yoji and this is my squad. I hope all has been well here?"

The old man sighed "Times have been tough with all the fighting nearby young'un but we make do. We were lucky to not have those bandits who attacked Itarica pass by us. Now you say you were seeking news of some sort young'uns?"

"Yes honoured Elder, we have heard of others from our...place?...home?...lands?...who have come to this place and we have wondered if you have heard of them?..." Itami began as Leilei looked on quietly while Tuka seemed to be talking to some of the local women about her clothes. Shino merely looked bored with her rifle slung over her shoulder. "...Would you have heard of these Star Men or White Hats?" [2]

"Hmmm...hmmmmm...well young'uns we have heard some tales of them..." the old man replied puffing on his pipe "...they are barbarians from the cold north they say who defeated an army of the Empire. Traders have mentioned them a few times in the past few weeks. They are supposed to ride in great iron elephants like you Jay-ess-dee-eff do and wield many powerful magics..."

"Itamiii..." came the whine from behind him as Rory stepped out of the Toyota carefully bringing her scythe out with her and standing before him in all her goth-loli glory. And immediately getting everything side tracked with villagers as they fell into the 'Your Holiness!' routine of fear and awe. Or both.

"..." he just looked at her as Leilei gave him that big eyed annoyed stare she did when she was annoyed with him. Even if it wasn't his fault this time! Rory just didn't listen...

"Were being peeped on Yoji..." she stated her head leaning slightly to one side as if listening for something then suddenly pointed towards a cluster of trees beyond the fields several hundred meters distant "...from there. Somebody's being naughty and spying on us..."

"Really?" he asked glancing out over the open fields and stone walls to where she pointed. It was a bright sunny day and from here it seemed quiet enough from here. But then again Rory seemed to have these weird premonitions before and the pout she was giving him was enough to reach into the vehicles and pull out his binoculars even as he said it.

"Shino get everyone on the other side of the vehicles. Yes that includes you too Leilei..." he instructed even if it was probably nothing as he expected "...Pops just keep an eye out for anything suspicious"

'Nothing...nothing...nothing...nothing...oh look more nothing...and...' he thought as he surveyed the indicated spot as the sun shone in the clear blue sky above. Then his eyes narrowed, yes there was nothing seemingly there but then what was that bird in the tree above seemingly irritated by?

And if he was the one going to scout out his platoon and the village, well that wouldn't be a bad spot to do it from...

"Rory...what are you doing?" he asked with growing concern as the _humming_ goth-loli of destruction practically _skipped_ away from vehicles in the direction she'd been pointing. Those plus the happy smile on her face were not exactly reassuring signs...

"Hmmmm...punishing naughty children, having some fun...things like that..." she replied not looking back at him as she pulled that heavy sythe her frail looking body should not possibly support and lobbed it into the air in a high arc towards...[3]

 _Crack...Crack...Crack...Crack...Crack..._

Soundly came to his ears even as the weapon soared through the air, behind him the villagers were shouting and looking around in confusion. To his horror he saw as his body automatically ducked that a bullet smacked directly into Rory's forehead, jerking her head back from the force of the impact. Followed moments later as his own body found itself crouching behind the rear of the Toyota by two more impacts on her chest and leg. Other rounds pinged off the vehicles as the rest of his squad, along with Leilei and Tuka thank Kami, followed his example and readied their weapons. Then sound reached his ears as a muffled thump reached his ears as, glancing out from his cover the heavy scythe had impacted the ground where he'd been looking...

 _Crack...Crack...Crack...Crack...Crack..._

 _ **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."**_ Rory was laughing. Rory was laughing as she pushed herself up on her elbows for a moment before getting knocked down again for a moment. Still laughing, before somehow flipping herself upwards as if to sprint forward with a feral grin upon her innocent face...a face now covered in blood and looking more like a demon from the underworld than the girl he knew.

'Whoever is shooting is watching their shots' his mind analyzed as he reached into the open side of the Toyota and grabbed for the radio to HQ. Short bursts indicated automatic weapons but whoever was firing them was seemingly being careful to avoid shooting in the panicking villagers behind them. And at the distance...were getting fairly accurate hits on Rory in particular, but also he saw on the wheels of his stopped vehicles...

 _Crack...Crack...Crack...Crack...Crack..._

" _ **Kuribayashi keep under cover!"**_ he snapped as Shino almost made a fatal mistake and took a step too far _**"Pops suppression fire but keep your head DOWN! Everyone keep under cover! Leilei stay down, stay down!"**_ he finished as Tuka held was on the ground hand over heads in fear while Leilei seemed to be thinking of casting a spell before listening to him. This was not a good week he found as Rory started to dash, then stagger from an impact, towards the hidden sniper or snipers...

[1] A Manga convention. Itami is a man with...odd...priorities in a war zone.  
[2] While the JSDF are the 'Men in Green' the League are getting identified by their Blue Star white hat combo. Along with big Red Stars on some Soviet equipment.  
[3] Rory the Reaper. What do you expect?


	18. Chapter 18

**Scout Team Alpha, 1st Recon Company,  
West of Itarica, South of Romaria Mountains**

"Lead Relocating, target fire on Primary. Avoid hitting the locals" he harshly whispered into his comms as he part rolled, parted dived to his left as a scythe, a heavy one judging by the feel of the impact, thudded into the ground a few inches from where he'd been. Even as he did so the loud crack-crack of rifle retorts from the other four members of his unit snapped back in reply as he temporarily lost sight of the primary hostile. Continuing his roll he brought himself up against a large tree and glanced out from the newfound cover with his FA(E)-103. [1]

Through the scope primary was down from a head-shot but was beginning _to get back up_ just like he'd feared, adjusting quickly he let loose a short burst from rifle at the target. A solid one he noticed seconds later as it struck home and the creature stumbled backwards, but he quickly redirected his scope along the other enemy forces and the village. The good news was the locals were fleeing out of the way back into their village, while the three vehicles had formed a shield to them while they did so. Bad news those same vehicles had unloaded a squad of IJA infantry who were now shooting him and his outnumbered group. Oh and the unholy abomination was still alive and kicking after being hit multiple times.

"This is Scout-Lead, have been engaged by suspected IJA units and Code-Apostle. Reporting multiple hits on primary-target, no visible success beyond slowing targets movements..." he reported in the comms sending another burst at the enemy. This time at the vehicles to suppress enemy fire hopefully "...Scout-Lead requests immediate evac..." another short burst causing what he assumed was the officer to dive upon on particularly short but aggressive seeming private.

"Copy Scout-Lead. Rover-01, 02, initiate immediate evac Scouts. Delta-Tango-Niner-Niner" came back the voice of the Commandant in his earpiece over the sound of assault rifles and counter -fire. It was in theory a decent plan; the two rovers were only a distance away and would get in, evacuate the squad and retreat back to the rest of the company in its defensive position. Hopefully they lived long enough to pull it off as the black clad figure staggered forward, then began to run in a zig-zagging pattern as he tried to get a bead on her. [2]

"Scout-Lead copies..." he started into the comms as he let another burst at the advancing figure, who shockingly enough _dodged_ this time "...fuck she's fast. Scout-02, 03 focus fire on primary, joints and head. 04, 05, suppression on enemy infantry and TSP. [3] Control your bursts folks" he commanded more loudly now and giving a hand gesture to reinforce it over the noise of the weapons fire.

Already bullets were impacting into the trees and ground around them him and the noise of cracking wood reached his ears and found himself sifting position again to the left slightly. Ejecting the now spent ammo clip he reloaded as he moved then bringing up the sights again on nearing form in black.

"Fuckkkk...I'm hit..." Scout-05 snarled out clutching at his shoulder as he let out a grunt of pain rifle dropped beside him. Uisan, codename Sunshine, gestured at him via hand sign for 'how bad?' before getting back a moment later 'combat ok' as Sparrow griped his rifle and brought it up in a one armed aim by resting it on the branch in front of him.

'05 effectiveness will drop. Enemy infantry beginning to deploy. Primary still moving. Enemy suppression reducing accuracy. Need to adjust' he mentally worked as he managed to end a particularly acrobatic manoeuvre by the Primary and send it sprawling backwards for a second. Watching as the enemy infantry began to try work themselves around to cover from a stone wall and the TSP start to move he barked out "03 refocus on enemy infantry deploying, myself and 02 will focus on Primary. Delaying priority"

Ejecting out another clip and jamming in a fresh one he watched with concern as the Primary continued to close the gap even with him and 02 alternating fire on it. The enemy infantry seemed somewhat shaken, either that or were somewhat green, as their deployment was sluggish and aim not as bad as he'd feared. Judging from it their officer was worryingly organised and from the mist seeming to form around them they had a local mage as well. Not taking his eyes off the primary as he adjusted position to fire he called out to 02, Serenity, "02, prioritise enemy officer and support"

How long had the firefight been going on for? Seconds? Minutes?  
Hours? It certainly felt like it as the clips were ejected and fresh ones put in. And the Primary continued to advance while laughing manically. This was not a positive situation even as he noticed blood coming from a wound on his left arm. He ignored it for the moment as it was only a graze and with his adrenaline pumping he did not feel it. And therefore was not impeded by...

"Danger close" he announced as the Primary was suddenly only a hundred metres away and dashing towards his spread out line. 03 redirected fire at her missing as she twisted in mid air then landing and bouncing forward as if this was a dance not a battle. Uisan brought up his own rifle and managed a sustained burst into its chest, which staggered it somewhat for a moment, then his clip ran dry and its forward momentum drove it forward towards them. Though at the least the impact had shifted it away from its weapon's resting place...and towards him and 04 on the flank of the 'line'.

And just as suddenly it was among them as it reached Scout-04, batting away the big soldier's rifle and punching him. Now 04, call-sign Wildebeest was a big strong man from the Henga tribe that had been the regimental boxing champ two years running before he'd joined the Commandoes. And he almost flew backwards from the blow into the tree behind them and went down gasping for breath either unconscious or nearly so. Uisan managed to get his rifle up and firing a burst at the spinning target, but at this range it was awkward to avoid hitting his own man as he moved out of his crouched position. And the primaries position had done the same for his section and suppression fire on the enemy ceased. The sudden click, click, click of an empty rifle reached his ears along with the maniacal laugher of the girl-cum-unholy-abomination so he did the thing his brain ordered him to...

He threw his now useless assault rifle straight at her face rather than try reload. The Primary seemed surprised by this as it stumbled when it hit her face, causing the laughter to stop momentarily as it blinked and tried to regain its balance. And rather than what it expected he surged forward at it, rather than backward. Unsheathing his combat knife he buried it into the Primary's right eye socket, hopefully straight through to the brain, in one swift motion before kneeing it as hard as he could in the stomach. Still moving he pushed off it as best he could while pulling his service pistol from his side he took aim and fired at its kneecaps. As it staggered to fall forward he grabbed it, surprised it was as light as it looked, and flung it back the way it came with every ounce of strength he could. Gasping for breath he saw it land in the dirt...and laughing again as it started to get back up.

'Great fucking Chuthllu...I did not sign up for this...' he thought as he brought up his pistol at the Primary. Who was struggling to stand on the damaged, but healing like liquid, legs while pulling his knife from its blood covered face. Oh and laughing while it did so. Just as he was about to bark orders and squeeze the trigger a roar to his side followed by a loud honking caused both he and the walking abomination to glance to their right and simultaneously go "Huh?"

And then out of the blue one of the armoured Rovers appeared as if floating through the air...then thumped back to the ground as its front slammed into the girl in the black dress and sending her flying off maybe hundred metres like a child's ragdoll...

"Huh?" Uisan repeated as the door surged up and the helmeted face of Aaron appeared in the driver's seat that creepy and crazy smile he got plastered on it as he spoke cheerfully in his fake British accent "You call' a taxi' there' govnah? Sorry bit late but traffic was fierce..."

"02 grab 04 with me!" Scout-Lead barked out recovering from the shock and dashing over to their, thankfully still alive teammate, as the .50 cal barked at the enemy vehicles that were still shooting at them. "Move it 03!"

"Eh...Boss creepy girl missing half er' face is gettin' up" Aaron 'helpfully' informed them as the beaten and bruised team loaded aboard the two rovers. So Uisan just told him the only logical thing to do in this horror film "Well fuckin' drive you thick bastard. This isn't a vacation we're on..."

[1] Federov-Advomat (Eire Variant) assault rifle. It's an evolution of a Russian OTL weapon sold in ITTL to the nascent Irish state and this is the modernised version. Mostly used by Irish troops and special force in the Commonwealth.  
[2] From the Manga/Anime Rory is _fast_. Dangerously so. She is after all not human anymore.  
[3] The LAV. Troop Support Platform is just League!World IFV's and LAV's. Their militaries love acronyms as much as ours do evidently.


	19. Chapter 19

**JSDF Recon Vehicle, No Man's Land,  
West of Itarica, South of Romaria Mountains**

This was not one of the best ideas that he'd ever had 1st Lt. Yoji Itami believed as he stood, desperately trying to hide his nervousness, in the front of was an entrenched and hidden group of unknown soldiers. Ones who'd been trying to kill him, and he them, only an hour or so prior to driving out here in front of them under a white flag, and a banner that was evidently the local symbol for truce/talks. Something that he could really get behind after getting through that fire fight without anybody being killed, though Kami Rory should be dead considering the damage...[1]

He shook his head slightly to clear it as he saw a humvee of some type come out of the woods at him slowly and the aforementioned girl-that-should-be-dead hissed having noticed something. Having Rory here was a bad idea. A very bad one. Just as much as having Leilei beside him, and Pops in the driving seat. But this might be his only chance to avoid all this blowing up spectacularly for her in particular but basically everyone else if it came to fighting. For the sake of Kami, _Kuribayashi_ of all people had followed his orders without complaint after the fight...he sighed...they were not ready for this sort of fight yet. And frankly after what he'd seen of Rory...if this went to shit at least she'd give him time to try getting the others out of it alive. [1]

Standing there faking a calm front he watched as the other vehicle pulled up with a white flag fluttering on the front matching the one on his own. He also noticed what Rory had being hissing about, and was not glaring at, as blue skinned dragon-woman with actual wings came out of the humvee along with a blank faced black man what looked like a ghillie suit and a hastily cleaned face. Itami lightly grasped Rory's shoulder and gave her a firm glare. She was not going to screw this up he said with a look, while behind the other two an elf also stepped out while Itami could see a Caucasian male driver in matching camo at the wheel. Evidently they were matching him, and at least they had native interpreters to be able to communicate as he doubted they spoke Japanese. Still it was worth a try as he gave an awkward wave. [2]

"Eh...Hello, I'm Lt. Itami, you wouldn't happen to speak Japanese by any chance? No?"

The black soldier just looked him up and down with a blank expression, then at Rory as he, to Itami's shock, replied in rather formal yet heavily accented tone "Yes I do, and since we're introducing ourselves. Cptn. Kipkemoi here to see can we avoid further bloodshed..." came out as Rory gave an almost delighted smile at him while fingering the knife she picked up in a rather horrifying way "...and that's my knife by the way. I'd like it back"

'Oh shit' was all Itami could think as he realised he'd brought Leilei needless into harm's way. And they were talking 'peacefully' to the guy who'd stabbed Rory in the face, as she now interjected, flipping it in her hand, catching it by the blade and holding it out to the man "Oh let's play again soon brave warrior..." she almost giggled as he took it out of her hand and sheathed in one fluid motion "...it was such fun. Oh yes..." then she glared at the blue skinned woman "...why is she here?"

"Because you are you, violent thuggish girl, you ruined my vacation!" the dragon-woman snorted back with a feral grin. Then the soldier, Cptn. Kipkemoi made a cutting gesture with his hand as he spoke in a cold tone "Giselle not now..." he said then focused on Itami "...but as she said she's here because _**your**_ Apostle is here. And an unusual choice for truce talks, the Apostle of the God of War. But your here at least, so we trust you and the Imperial Japanese Army wish to discuss a peaceful resolution to this situation?"

'Okay what? Who the fuck still...?' Itami thought in confusion as he replied "Eh...well, sorry no...well we're the Japanese Self Defense Forces now you know...ehhh...for a bit now. Old name...ah...made people unhappy..." understatement he knew but what else could he say? "...But yes...to the talking peace part I mean, Rory's here to apologise for...eh...throwing her...well...scythe...at you and starting all this. See she gave your knife back, all friendly now. We eh...though you were Imperials spying on us" or at least that's what Rory claimed anyway.

"So that's the name of your faction..." came the reply from the man with a slight nod but his tone still cold and face expressionless "...okay. For the moment my superiors wish to avoid further fighting, especially before our reinforcements arrive along with yours and this becomes more...problematic. As duly authorised representative of the League of Nations Expeditionary Forces here on Falmart we would propose an immediate truce between our forces and yourselves, followed by a withdrawal back to our own positions" [3]

"Yes that sounds agreeable..." Itami began as it was basically what Lt. General Hazama had ordered him, through, Colonel Kengun [4] to seek out. Well that and finding out who exactly they were nearly at war with. Itami really, really weren't at war with the British judging from that accent. Though wait...that didn't make "...emm...don't you mean the United Nations? And er...what nation do you represent? Sorry...shoulda asked that first I suppose"

"Noooo...it's always been the League of Nations..." the Captain replied in a slow tone as struggling to understand what he was been asked. Or being asked something really dumb by a rather stupid child. "...and as such I'm here on behalf of the Imperial Commonwealth of Nations and the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics in particular. I myself am a member of the East African Federal Army. How many years have you been on this world?"

"Ehhh...a few months and...ehmmm...I'm pretty sure the Soviet Union broke up what?...twenty years ago..." Itami replied honestly in confusion. This was weird. They were evidently at war with the past? ghosts? "...and I'm pretty sure the British Empire doesn't exist either anymore"

A blank look greeted him and an almost amused tone came back "Well that's a nice fantasy ya got. Nobody's called it the 'British Empire' since the late forties and I'm pretty sure the Soviets still exist. What with us occupying your stupid islands for about that long...your bosses have been telling you some pretty tall tales"

"But...but...No, No...I, well we..." he motioned at Leilei and Rory "...were only in Tokyo in a few weeks ago. And I'm fully sure the Red Army wasn't there. Or the British one, I know I'm an otaku but I'd hope I'd notice things like that" ...and there wasn't a con on so it was unlikely he would have missed it. Probably, maybe, hopefully.

"Yes, we saw the towers and spoke to their Senate. Itami does not lie." Leilei said calmly as Rory nodded along in response. Pops in the Toyota just looked at the black man like he was speaking gibberish. A man who himself now gave a mildly baffled look and tapping at an earpiece Itami just noticed as replied himself.

"...and I think...well I came through Tokyo Gate like two or more months ago. And I'm sure you didn't take it in the mean time. So you're either a great storyteller or liar, or something really fuckin strange is going on. Something beyond my pay grade and yours most likely...okay what year is it for you?"

Itami nodded mind blank "2016"

"Same here, not time travel...okay, this a mystery for when we aren't about to murder each other. We propose to a truce based on both our sides ceasing any combat against each other, as well as moving towards each other, and beginning a phased withdrawal in two hours after confirmation via comms. Is this agreeable?"

Again Itami nodded dumbly. Well they weren't at war with Australia, so that was a positive. But something really bizarre was going on as Rory and this 'Giselle' continued to glare daggers at each other "Yes that is agreeable to the JSDF. Will one of these frequencies be acceptable for further communication?" he finished hoping they would be. He'd rather not have to stand here again between two armies with a hair trigger Rory and people who weren't talking much sense.

[1] In the manga it's a little later that Itami realises the damage that Rory can tank. Here well he finds out much earlier and is somewhat less happy about it.  
[2] Leilei is there as translator (and mage) as the assumption is he and the 'other side' might not speak the same language beyond the local one. Itami doesn't want her there, nor Rory, but he's limited options to avoid serious repercussions for Rory especially.  
[3] The League forces are lying through their teeth here, they've no immediate reinforcements available and want to withdraw as they've realized their near to the JSDF main forces. And they'd rather not move over open ground vs aircraft.  
[4] The 4th Combat Unit are the air-mobile forces of the Special Region Expedition. There the force that could get there fairly rapidly from Alnus, but realistically when attack helicopters come up against mechanised forces with AA the results are less than desired for the air-mobile forces.  
[General] I know several people would like a blow up at this point but remember: neither side really now wants a bloody battle for different reasons albeit. So I think this is a reasonable approach for both. Though I'm open to feedback.


	20. Chapter 20

**Office of Lt. General Hazama, Base Camp Alpha,  
Alnus Hill, 'Special Region' Falmart**

Lt. General Kōichirō Hazama drank a cup of strong coffee as his staff's bespectacled analysts laid out the findings of various crises that had now seen fit to strike his command. Normal 1st Lt. Yanagida would be the one outlining such matters but the fact he was a part of one of those crisis, and what was worse the lesser one, and was currently in the hospital as was his attacker.

Who shockingly enough was the barmaid warrior-bunny (which still sounded bizarre to him) Delilah, in whose room had been found a letter ordering her to attack Noriko Mochizuki for, the JSDF's allies, Clan Formal. [1]About the only consolation he could see from situation was that both should pull through from their wounds, and his officers were fairly certain this was someone within the Empire attempting to sabotage the relationship between them. This would right now reduce the problem from cataclysmic to merely a massive problem, or to being mildly disastrous. Unlike the other, this time cataclysmic, problem that had just dropped in his lap...

"...then having reviewed the record of the conversation between 1st. Lt Itami and this Cptn. Kipkemoi, and from the footage taken...we can tentatively suggest we might be dealing with a parallel reality or an incredibly elaborate hoax. And frankly we'd prefer the hoax, Sir, but the first is highly indicated from the evidence available" the first glasses clad man finished after their reports on the problems now his to solve. Idly he wondered if they were identical triplets as they all looked rather uniform in appearance. [2]

'Which if true is going to blow this whole situation up in the Diet, let alone the United Nations if...when...they got word' he thought taking a sip while his other subordinates, such as the returned Col. Kengun, reported his own observations on the events and what his men had seen.

Which essentially boiled down to he didn't recognise the other side's equipment and he was concerned how close what seemed to be a mechanised company had gotten to Itarica and Alnus. Without anyone noticing beyond Itami's squad, through luck, and Rory's instincts...

'Which is now another issue that's only going to downgraded by the severity of everything else' he mentally groaned. He'd knew that Rory Mercury was old and a religious figure, he had assumed, very incorrectly it seemed, that it was more a metaphysical thing than her actually being some form of magical Terminator. One who was currently in charge of the local's part of the Alnus Living Community's auxiliary police force; whatever the case the evidence screamed he had to get some sort of handle on her to avoid further problems. Probably through 1st Lt. Itami who somehow seemed to be involved, yet again, in another major crisis for the JSDF.

"So we've somehow encountered the impossible. Yet again it seems. The Special Region seems to be full of such mysteries. And thanks to Lt. Itami we have a truce without anyone being killed or seriously injured on our side or theirs..." he told them resting the now empty mug on the table. A twenty day truce as the soldiers of this 'League Expeditionary Force' withdrew to a city named Rondel to the north and the JSDF agreed not to move north of the Romaria mountains or in force into the Empire. Something that would be quite useful right now since Prince Zorzal was trying to scupper the Peace talks it seemed "...which is a positive. But I'm most concerned by the tid-bits of information dropped by this Captain during the talks. The continued existence of the Soviet Union it seems, as well some form of the British Empire. Both of which are evidently occupying there version of Japan. Which is hardly a positive sign and unlikely to be well received when I return through the Gate later today"

Which was the understatement of a lifetime, he could already see the fears this would cause. Especially when he requested they finally implement the Emergency Protocols of the Special Region Taskforce as he had too. A Soviet Union and Britain that had conquered an alternative Japan only the Gate away from nations capital?

The ultra-nationalists would be frothing at the mouth within minutes and the pacifists...would panic at the situation as they're position of striping the JSD taskforce and only holding the Gate would no longer be publicly acceptable. And this was all after the Diet had annoyed their closest allies, the rising power of China, the Russians and...oh yes, just started a bitter diplomatic row with their close ally Australia. All for the sake of the resources of the Special Region they now stood to lose...

"If it's true Sir...then we're dealing with a nation that was always expansionist and totalitarian in nature..." the normally loud and hot blooded Col. Naoki Kamo said in an unusually subdued manner looking at a picture of the damaged assault rifle they'd captured. A piece of evidence that helped support the other world theory they told him from the quick analysis done so far "...and another that ruled a repressive colonial empire for decades. And if they are actually occupying another Japan..." the bull necked man shook his head in disbelief "...I dread to think what we face here" [3]

"I know Naoki, I know..." Kōichirō agreed with a slow nod then glancing at the diplomat from the Ministry of Foreign Affairs "...we can only hope that Mr. Sugiwara and the Ministry shall have some luck in coming talks. Mr. Sugiwara?"

The man in the business suit who had just returned from Imperial Capital a few days ago nodded hiding the stress he must be under admirably "Yes General having reviewed everything presented I think we can all agree immediate negotiations with this 'League' are critical, both to learn more of them as well as avoid any hostilities between us. And I shall recommend as much when I return with you in a few hours. But I do have concerns how this will impact the peace talks with the Empire and Princess Pina...this 'League' have not even contacted the Empire, yet have built up a powerful base in the north. I...would suggest we attempt to open channels between them and Princess Pina to show our peaceful intentions here in the Special Region and allow them an understanding we can achieve a peaceful solution to their evident conflict with the Empire. While we also investigate the events with Clan Formal, and if Prince Zorzal might be responsible, as I understand" [4]

Kōichirō nodded again, though in truth in his mind the situation with the Empire was likely to blow up explosively in his mind with this discovery regardless. While the JSDF had been on their own they could negotiate from a fairly stable position and these other-worlders would disrupt that military equilibrium no matter what happen, even if their intentions were completely benign. Whatever the case though he fully intended that the 7th Armoured Division would be shipped south and then sent through the Gate along with further forces before the end of the week. He would do his duty and keep the nation safe no matter what...

[1] Canon events occurring as nothing within the base or the capital is different even after events. This will start to diverge as the JSDF adjust.  
[2] Okay I'm sorta mocking the manga scene I'll acknowledge. But I think the author got lazy in that scene.  
[3] Japanese opinions not mine necessarily. There Pov's after all are of nationalists.  
[4] This is after the JSDF has started to invest a significant amount of time and effort into the talks with Pina, as well as training the Rose Knights in Alnus. And they are being sincere I'll add in there thoughts.


	21. Chapter 21

**Embassy of the League of Nations, Mage-Market District,  
Free City of Rondel, North of the Romaria Mountains**

Torsten Bodstrom was somewhat stressed as he sat at his nice new desk, in his nice office, in this nice medieval city filled with magic and other wonders. Now these things were not causing him stress obviously, rather it was the job itself that had placed all these nice things before him that was now somewhat more difficult than had been originally envisioned.

This of course could have been described as negotiating for this nice city filled with bizarre things like non-humans and magic users to enter into friendly relations with the League of Nations and its various members for trade and diplomatic purposes. Nothing overly onerous in truth, as while strange and fantastic in setting, was essentially dealing with a small City-State who were already quite impressed with his bosses before he'd arrived.

Something that would do wonderfully on his credentials in Swedish Foreign Office, and help continue the positive relations with the two massively powerful neighbors of Sweden his nation desperately needed. Something he had largely achieved in with the first few days of arriving in Rondel and meeting with 'Magisters Council' that ruled the City-State.

A success which he had just been congratulated on by the elderly gentlemen sitting before him...while he also handed him a potentially disastrous next assignment as a reward. And one did not say no to Julien Meunier, his immediate boss and a former Foreign Minister of the French Fourth Republic, without one's career suffering unfortunate...delays. So when the old man talked Torsten listened quite attentively.

"Cmdt. Coopers forces then will arrive here in Rondel, most likely tomorrow evening or the following morning, and establish camp just outside the city as you have agreed with local government. The Cmdt. and his immediate staff will then be your advisors in the matter for the short term. What we intend then is to arrange an initial meeting with these supposed other-Earth Japanese and to establish some basis for full negotiations to occur. And avoid a war of course"

"This quite the honour Mr. Meunier..." _no it was not, most definitely not_ "...may I enquire as to why it would be entrusted to myself rather than a more esteemed diplomat such as yourself" _yes really why? your already here after all breathing down my neck?_

The old Frenchman smiled faintly for a moment as he sipped at his tea "Ah...it was felt that owing to the history between ourselves...and our Soviet colleagues of course, with the Empire of Japan of our own...ah...Earth. It was agreed it would be preferable to put forward a largely neutral third party from the Assembly's ranks. And of course it will prevent any concerns of any major power possessing undue influence in these initial discussion..." the Frenchman smiled pleasantly "...but do not worry, myself and colleagues from the Commonwealth and Soviet Union will be at your disposal for guidance and aid"

 _Joy. Fucking joy_. He would get to be leader of the negotiations while in reality operating as the sock puppet of the 'advisors' on the negotiation team such as Meunier. _And his own government were absolutely delighted by the turn of events, succeed and the world was his oyster. Screw up badly and it would be 'Torsten who?' all while he'd have little control of such outcomes. Yay!...fuckers._

Torsten smiled back equally pleasantly "Thank you Sir, I will give my utmost effort for the success of this diplomatic mission and not fail your trust in me..." _damn you, damn you all_ "...and the guidance of such experienced diplomats as yourself will be invaluable as well a great honour" _if my eyes were lasers I'd incinerate the lot of you right this minute you cheese eating bastard. Pew. Pew._

"Excellent Monsieur Bodstrom, excellent..." Meunier replied placing the tea cup delicately into the ivory white saucer.

The locals found them impressive surprisingly even if they were a far cry from the ones in Assembly and regular diplomatic soirees. "...now a primary goal of this initial meeting will to gain an understanding of our opposite numbers as well as exchange history books to try verify this fantastic tale somewhat" _assuming they don't lie outright and then don't die of sheer boredom from the dry as sand books the League puts out_ "...That and of course make contact with our organisations opposite...this...ah...United Nations mentioned by this Lt. Itami" _because another global bureaucratic organisation is just what the citizens ordered!_

"Has this been signaled to our opposites?" he asked curiously. So far there was scant information on them from the papers in front of him. It was disturbing possibly going in blind to talks with a nation that's historical concept of 'diplomacy' was that they'd started bayoneting 'resisting' villages to death when told gas was a war crime.

"Yes Monsieur Bodstrom, we shall hopefully have a simple schedule arranged via short transmissions between our side's respective militaries by tomorrow. General Pradesh, and myself as well, prefer to keep communications fairly short and concise for the moment to avoid any confusion till we can get a feel through face to face communication. Cultural differences and all that as we've seen before"


	22. Chapter 22

**Gate Complex, Guards Armoured Division,  
Base Camp Alpha, Region: Southern Knappnai**

The loud rumble of tank treads on concrete and steel reverberated through the gate complex as General Aparajita Pradesh stood on the overhanging gantry. Beside him his British subordinate Brigadier Carter Swain stood with a quietly proud stance as the first of Black Prince variant main battle tanks from the Guards Armoured Division came through the Gate and rolled forward.

All in all it was quite a relief to see one of elite formations of the Commonwealth placed at his disposal after the discovery of their new 'neighbors' to the south, and the impossibility of their existence. Hopefully he would not need to use such a force, what with the planned negotiations, but if it did come to blows then he wouldn't have to rely on aging Bulldog TSP's and Soviet T-68D's to fight a modern enemy. [1]

 **"A glorious sight isn't it General!"** Brigadier Swain stated loudly trying to project his voice of the noise coming from the floor of Gate Room as his men guided the over sixty ton monsters through the building with glow-sticks and radio commands. By the end of the day the whole Division would be formed up and moving southward to Tanska for future operations.

 **"Indeed Brigadier..."** he agreed also modulating his tone to carry over the growling roars reverberating around them. While in theory the Black Prince's could move fairly silently (for tanks anyway) it appeared the crews, and his men from the base, were taking the moment as an impromptu entertainment event and morale boosting session. **"...though let us retreat to somewhere quieter for a moment"** he continued motioning at a side room from the gantry that would be at least somewhat proof against the noise.

A brief nod followed from Swain as he followed Pradesh into the room, and thankfully, when the door shut behind them the noise died down to a distant thunder. In truth he was quite impressed with the facility assembled by his combat engineers. Built back into the mountain behind the Gate the storage rooms were starting to fill, while more were being constructed into the caves in the mountain, and any attack would be channeled into the valley beyond. For the natives at least, modern weapons they might face would rely on the advanced SAM batteries being hurriedly installed right this minute to replace his mobile launchers. [2]

The room was unsurprisingly bare of anything more than some dull green folding chairs as Pradesh opened one up and sat down, Brigadier Swain doing likewise. It hadn't even painted yet he noted idly with a glance around at the dull grey walls. "Well Brigadier, there's been no changes to your mission if that's what you're afraid off. I merely wish to hear your opinions on it. Informally of course"

"Of course Sir" Swain replied with a nod "but I'll be honest I've no real complaints to make. Well beyond letting those bloody Reds have such a close look at my bloody tanks of course, but that's on the record since the start. Those bloody things are cutting-edge after all, better than anything they've got I'll say and the thought of some Russkie crawlin all over'em sets my teeth on edge"

"As it does mine Brigadier, so rest assured only Commonwealth crews or logistics units will be near them regularly and other than that I trust you can keep your security as tight as always" he answered agreed. Though of course the Soviets were likely having identical problems with their new T-94A's on the other side of the Gate in Tokyo. Even if all intelligence pointed to the Black Prince's being significantly superior to anything either the Soviets or Americans were likely to field.

'Of course we need them to be with was spent on them' he though with a flash of amusement and momentary distraction.

The Commonwealth had always needed its vehicles to outperform those of its rivals considering either their overall strategic numbers advantage in the Soviets, or in the case of the Americans their numbers advantage in a regional sense. That and how much the bloody things had cost to design and build; the original design the so-called 'Shiva' had been a fantastic design. The tank of the future they said, a true war winning super-tank in fact. All very well and good the production boards had replied if we could build more than a dozen of the things, now plese design something we can actually produce. Two years and further millions later the VMT-16 had been born; Black Prince to British, Charlemagne to the French, etc, etc. It would be massive overkill versus the Imperials, and in a perfect world it would be so against this other world IJA as well. [3]

"Good to hear Sir, good to hear. Will there be any trouble with the supply train for my boys so far into the wilderness?" from the Brigadier brought him out of his thoughts and Pradesh smiled "Hopefully not, we've been constructing forward depots since we've arrived. You should be able to reach half way to the Imperial Capital as is, and once we finish the route later this week you'll be deploy-able unto the open plains beyond the forest and hilly region south of Tanska. Or to reinforce Rondel if the need arises. Now I've another minor situation you'll need to be aware of before you arrive at Base Bravo"

"A problem Sir?"

"No not at all, the opposite if it works out. We've been authorised, at long last, to train up a light infantry battalion of native troops to support our efforts in the newly formed Tanska Provisional Authority. So if you, or your men, see elves or beast-folk in old fashioned uniforms or carrying Lee-Enfield's don't be too surprised. And treat them with the utmost respect please, we're trying to build solid relations with them" [4]

"Enfield's? Aren't they a bit...obsolete?" Swain asked curiously "Wouldn't supply be an issue?"

Pradesh snorted in amusement "Hardly Brigadier, hardly. We Indians have mountains of the things and ammo to spare, as do the Africans. And surprisingly the Irish who seemed to have stored them away in the twenties and sorta forgot about them. And..." he looked more seriously at the British officer "...of course the rounds and rifles themselves are constructable relatively easily by the small factories we intend to establish at Tanska to supply this new auxiliary force. Help make our newfound allies self-sufficient and starting basic industrialization in coming years"

"Yes of course..." Swain agreed with an equally serious expression. Getting trapped on this side of the Gate was always a fear, and a reason behind the danger pay of everyone associated with the expedition. And while storing months, years eventually, stores of ammo and parts was useful the establishment of something resembling local industry was deemed vital in the event of a Case Ragnarok scenario. One all the senior officers and diplomats were aware off "...a reasonable means to help develop this world. Has there been any difficulty recruiting amongst the locals?"

Now Pradesh gave an amused laugh "Far from it! They've been competing fiercely amongst themselves my officer report to get into the first battalion...though we have been forced to weed out the most vocal anti-Imperials. Can't have them going overboard even if I understand the anger, but I want soldiers not vigilantes"

[1] While the negotiations are about to kick off the fact there now facing a modern military rather than magic using Romans the League of Nations are inclined to reinforce Falmart. The stuff they've currently got is old and nearly obsolete. The stuff being sent through now is far from that. It's T-55 vs Abram's.  
[2] Again wasn't a priority vs dragons the Empire uses.  
[3] An alliance of geographically dispersed nations, along with French designed cross-service units and weapons? Yeah it'd be joy I'd reckon to be involved in that process. Not.  
[4] Something JSDF have sorta done already save they don't arm them. They instead employ them as aides to then JSDF Military Police at Alnus.


	23. Chapter 23

**Embassy of the League of Nations, Mage-Market District,  
Free City of Rondel, North of Romaria Mountains**

Koji Sugiwara was not hava particularly happy man at this moment in time as he settled into the soft leather couch. Though that was not because his day had been particularly unpleasant or unproductive, in fact overall the situation had proceeded far better than he'd expected it would in many ways. Their first face to face meeting with, as fantastical unreal as it still felt to him, the representatives of a parallel Earth had resulted in firming up of the initial truce between them and the JSDF.

While also managing to establish a format for the next series of meetings, too be scheduled a few days from now after they'd both spoken to their superiors on the contents of the initial exchange. No, what somewhat concerned him was the implications of what he'd seen, and more-so what he foresaw developing in the coming negotiations.

Even without yet having a chance to go through the stack of books and other documentation provided by their opposites there were indications the government needed to be aware of. Even if they currently wanted not to see them it seemed to him at the moment. They really should be bringing in the United Nations in some capacity now, in fact when he'd returned to meet the Prime Minister with General Hazama in truth.

Because it was very apparent they were facing what something like the League of Nations had been in his history...except larger, more militant and internationally coherent. The white hated guards at their 'Embassy to Rondel' were Dutch, their delegates a Frenchman and Soviet, led by a Swede. All while the forces encountered by 1st Lt. Itami had been multinational commandoes led by a black African, whose group was part of company of soldiers under the command of an Irish European.

Unlike the JSDF expedition it was very, very apparent that their opposite's expedition was a nearly global effort of two superpower blocs in alliance. All the while his own government were for the moment desperately trying to prevent knowledge of what they'd encountered going public, and therefore global, till they came up with a 'strategy' to handle it.

'When they stop panicking and/or frothing at the mouth' he thought bitterly as the aforementioned Lieutenant sat down along with two of his squad while the others stood guard downstairs. Or were with the young mage Leilei who was in a restaurant of sorts talking to her step-sister (and her escort evidently) who had found employment with these 'Leaguers' as the locals called them. Something that had 1st Lt. Itami sitting with face in hands in exasperation as the League was evidently paying its local 'allies' a small fortune for their services, and as such his blue haired companions step-sister, much to Leilei's evident annoyance. [1]

"Still concerned about your young friend? She seemed in good company with her sister, even if they seemed ah...somewhat competitive" Koji found himself saying to break the silence since the meeting and rather shocking revelations from it. A few moments of idle chatter seemed a nice respite before they had to get back to major concerns.

"As long as they don't start throwing fireballs at each other..." Itami huffed looking downcast while the taller soldier patted him on the shoulder in sympathy before getting up to make tea for everyone "...they're paying her Sister and she told Leilei! Oh why? Now she wants to know why we aren't paying them" he finished hands up as if nearly in tears "Why! Why?"

"Cutbacks I suspect..." Koji replied, then sighed as his two assigned aides; Nanase Watanade and Akira Yamaguchi, entered and took offered tea from the JSDF soldier before sitting across from him beside Lt. Itami. It seemed they would have little time for relaxing small chat as his juniors looked at him expectantly. In truth they, as well as he, had been too junior to send to such a meeting especially since he would have to return to Empire shortly. Another unfortunate sign of the likely issues within the government's upper echelons, and of course the problematic international issues since the Gate opened. [2]

"...and now we're all here, and the room sweep of possible bugs..." even if it was unlikely as they themselves had organised the buildings when they arrived and during the negotiations. Hence the laptop still being set-up and lack of any modern amenities as yet. Not that he would get to enjoy them long as they would be returning tomorrow evening to Alnus with most of the others "...what was your opinions' of today's talks and the rather interesting revelations? And shall we peruse..." he began taking a history book in hand, _A Concise History of the Twentieth Century_ and opening it. [3]

It was all pretty shocking stuff, horrifying really from the limited amounts they'd managed to flick through. Poor Nanase, who was here largely due to politics, was almost ill at the revelation that Japan itself was occupied by these gaijin who had murdered the other world's Emperor and installed a puppet communist government, or socialist one, in its stead.

The bare-bones they'd heard before the meeting had sent the hawks within the government incandescent when they were told...when the Uyoku Dantai found out. Well if nobody got killed in the protests and resulting riots he'd count that a victory, however small. Even the fact they were returning with the paper copies rather than risking scanning and transmitting them...

...they'd nuked Japan. Not just once, or twice like the Americans had in their moment of cursed vileness. No this other world had used almost eleven weapons on a Japanese Empire that had survived WW2 to the seventies in something called the 'Seven Days War'. Something they were very obviously in the texts trying to justify from their constant harping on the injustices and cruelties of the empire. Oh and the nukes had been used on military formations and not on cities...how _ **kind**_ of the barbarians as they dryly detailed their methodical destruction of a Japan that had likely done little wrong as in reality...

...an hour or so in, after a strong stiff drink, he had noticed another worrying issue. The lack of the United States of America in this alternative Earth's version of the United Nation's. Indeed cursory reads of the texts spoke of a deep divide between that nation, and here Japan's closest ally, (even if currently offended he added mentally) and the other two power blocs who themselves were in competition. It seemed he Cold War had never ended there, along with general spread of unholy socialism and communism across the globe from the shores of Asia, through Europe to the dark savagery of Africa. And they plainly demonised the Americans of that world, making them sound as if the Nazi's of his own history were seen. [4]

Resting back in the chair and the depressed and distressed faces across from him he was somewhat jealous of Lt. Itami would be shuffled off to help some Dark Elf and her tribe along with his squad. The eagerness of the JSDF to keep them away from the Diet seemingly working in the man's favour...well sorta. Though right now Koji would happily face a Flame Dragon than what was awaiting him on the other end of the journey tomorrow evening...

[1] Leilei and Arpeggio meeting up just before she's set to leave for Knappnai. While Leilei and co. got rich from dragon scales and trading they aren't being paid. It's nothing serious, it's just her being grumpy due to her and her step-sisters relationship.  
[2] As expected by some the alternative history is not going down...well...with some.  
[3] Both sides swap history books and basic 'this is X' primers before returning to their superiors and then coming back for more coherent meetings; mostly to avoid cultural differences or clashes of misunderstandings.  
[4] His opinion. The United States of League!Earth are not 'politically correct' to our sensibilities to put it mildly.


	24. Chapter 24

**Distributed Service Node – 12/78-P/3678.098**

 **Search: common-net website ' ' threads – live**

 **Thread: Singapore Summit Live! Because it's not just dragons now but parallel Earths too!**

...loading node...page 500...loading node...

 **Poster: Dragonrider (Ireland) (Letterkenny)**

Well it's plainly a deliberate leak by the Secretariat or one of the member govs blokes. Or all of them mayhap. Pretty fecked up stuff too from read of it.

 **Poster . (Liverpool) (United Kingdom)**

 **[Quote: Dragonrider]** Its damned bull is what I think, you can't trust a word out of the mouth of Imperial Japan, then or now. It reads like some badly written ala-irokuro for fucks sake! I got to the Second Great War part and nearly put my fist through the screen. The Germans knock out FRANCE without effort while the Soviets sit with their thumbs up their arse doing F-ALL till it's their turn to be creamed. Oh and then NIPPON BANZAI where they beat the crap out of every other nation in the region...till the AMERICANS save the day.

And then defeat the Soviets...who just conveniently collapse for them after decades. BULL FUKIN SHIT. Maybe we should refer to it as MORON!Earth as the non-fascist powers of the place seemed to have been infected by the moron-virus at some point. And then the Japs surrender after a measly two nukes from the Yanks? (Also NUKES in 1945! WHAT THE HELL!) Then become some sort of not-bonkers-crazy democracy afterwards? That's a hard story for me to buy fellows...[1]

 **Poster: forKingandCounty (Ireland) (the true capital of Ireland) (highcommissioner)**

 **[LiveFeed]** We just had calls for direct negotiations with our parallel counterparts from Malaysians and Nigerians, Indians look to be waffling somewhat on the whole thing about negotiating through the League directly. West Indies crowd look happy. Any guesses?

 **[Quote: Dragonrider]** Probably several reasons, most good, some bad -Main one is this is somewhat unprecedented and well...there's elections on here and the EAF [3]later in the year. And the Brits and Malays are up after Xmas soooooo...nobody wants to mess up and be accused of messing this up behind closed doors. Especially after the damned mess in Venezuela as well. The other big one – it's really hard to keep something like this under wraps with the massive media attention coming on this, as five hundred pages in less than two hours shows...

...as to the bad – well if these other world Japanese are lying and bullshitting as lots seem to think...well it'll be damned easy to whip people up against them like in the seventies. Terrorism has been declining since the crushing of the Light of the Tenno a few years ago...but this could easily reignite all the nutty nutters over in orient to start strapping on their bomb vests and banzai-ing conventions again. It's concerning this other Japan still has an Emperor and I think the various governments are trying to ready public support in case it goes either way.

 **Poster: fulani-pirate-queen (Nigeria) (Abuja)**

 **[Quote: forKingandCounty]** Probably because the Westy Federation [2]does exist on the other world? Which makes sense when you think about it. A stronger Yank domination would be completely opposed to nations like that in its sphere of influence, and with a non-existent Commonwealth there's no counterbalance. Other!Africa being so much worse off then makes sense (horrifically) too, the British Empire collapsed like the French and Dutch ones did in RL and the Yanks swept in.

Without a counter balance or need to industrialise they remain exploited colonies. Which is not encouraging in my mind since we appear to dealing with a hyper-powerful America that rearmed and rebuilt Germany and Japan as its fascist allies post the SGW. [4] Both of which were...much, much, much worse that in RL! Even the fact the Other!Britain seems to be run by looks-like-fascists doesn't help that view. We can't allow people like that to subjugate the people on this Falmart – they'd only be transferring one feudal horror for another eugenic-corporatist one. Fight and be Right!

 **Poster: UnsinkableLenin (Vancouver) (Canada)**

 **[Quote: fulani-pirate-queen]** Don't talk like that, at least not yet. All well and good for you lot an ocean away but some of us have the big racist eagle across the border – and it's somewhat scary to seen the armed forces ready status being raised. And been honest I've been reading everything that's been released and this Other!Earth US feels different, there's no mention of sterilisation programmes in post war Japan or in Africa. Though I'll say that might be due to the zee Germans – HOLY FUCKIN SHIT THE OTHER!EARTH GERMANS! LIKE MOTHER OF GOD WHAT THE HELL?

I do wonder if that's part of the reason the Second GW stuff was the first out – there is a media firestorm across the border calling this 'Holocaust nonsense' Commie lies. It sounds unbelievable to me even – also I'll agree with the moron virus. THEY LET THESE PEOPLE REARM. Great Marx and Lenin wut?

 **Poster: bloody_spiders (Sydney) (Australia)**

 **[LiveFeed]** Wow what's his name from South Africa going on a bit of rant about needing a stronger military response and perfidy? of Japanese and Americans. Did he just...

 **Poster: fulani-pirate-queen (Nigeria) (Abuja)**

 **[LiveFeed]** Yeah he really is. Wut that about?

 **Poster: forKingandCounty (Ireland) (the true capital of Ireland) (highcommissioner)**

 **[Quote: fulani-pirate-queen]** His daughter was killed back when we tried to withdraw from Japan back in the 90's. He's got a massive hate-on for the Japs for the suicide attack, and well his conviction the US was supporting it.

Personally I'm more worried by the fact these inter-dimensional portals can evidently open into parallel worlds and ones evidently designed by Tolkien. There's some pretty horrible fantasy worlds that I hope don't exist and we don't find a way to, or someone from. That and like parallel worlds on this bloody site I wouldn't want to meet up with.

 **Poster: bloody_spiders (Sydney) (Australia)**

 **[Quote: forKingandCounty]** Well hey this one opens up to a world with good looking bunny girls and elven maidens all waiting to be sedu...liberated...from their cruel oppressors. Think of the lonely bunny-girls!

And on a more serious note – think of the possibilities that real life magic could bring! Dangers yes, but the stars and other worlds are within reach within our lifetime. If dudes wielding swords and spears can do I hope we can too!

Think of all we can learn by comparing our histories and how ridiculous reality can sometimes when it spins on a penny. Even if Pet'y and a few others went off the deep end earlier in thread.

*Without ya know...trying to invade people massively more advanced than us and such. Because that'd be dumb.

 **Poster: fulani-pirate-queen (Nigeria) (Abuja)**

 **[Quote: bloody_spiders]** Pety?

 **Poster: bloody_spiders (Sydney) (Australia)**

 **[Quote: fulani-pirate-queen]** Petain-at-Verdun. Evidently she didn't take the Japs saying France got KO'd by zee vile Huns in the SGW, or that her personal hero is being called a collaborator traitor in said books. She went on a bit of rant in broken frenchy English and VIVE LE FRANCE till getting a two day ban bout...hundred odd pages back. Just be glad she doesn't have access to the nuclear button. She'd be mashing it so hard her hand would break.

 **Poster: forKingandCounty (Ireland) (the true capital of Ireland) (highcommissioner)**

Ugh...yeah a few heads needed cooling sadly today. And pretty much every day since 'magic fairy land' became real. Everyone seems to be losing their collective wits unfortunately. Though I can relate, which is why were keeping the banning to a min. Ireland for eg. is evidently a divided Republic that either was or is ruled by the Catholic Church with Ulster evidently a warzone. Oh and never entered the SGW and had a Civil War before that. Lovely. It's dystopia! Earth from my best understanding.

Though as bloody_spiders says hot bunny-girls on magic fantasy world is a positive I can get behind!

 **Notes**

[1] On this Earth the first atomic bomb was developed in the 50's by the Soviet Union, well after the was over. Then by the British and Americans afterwards. Nukes came about slower and more viewed as tactical weapons than strategic ones.

[2] West Indian Federation made up of Britain's (and later France's) Caribbean holdings like Jamaica.

[3] East African Federation

[4] The Second Great War. Basically WW2. But without the USA, so it degenerates in a mobile version of WW1 from the start to the end.

[General] The views expressed here are meant to be from the POV of the other Earth's netizens who are Commonwealth based and suffer from inbuilt biases much like our OTL views on extremist Muslims, or on communism or other things in that vein.


	25. Chapter 25

**Secure Conference Room, Japanese National Diet,**

 **City of Tokyo, Japan**

Mizuki Kohara sat with her face in her hands as her brain tried to process the insanity that just been laid out before her and the other senior members of the Diet by the recently appointed Prime Minister Morita. It was a disaster of unbelievable proportions politically for her and her allies, let alone the fact of the nightmare that was but a portal away. Tanks could roll in at any moment and she could be dragged away to some Gulag by vile communists!

Where were the JSDF! Why weren't they doing their damned jobs and protecting her august self?

"This of course is why we had to remain silent on the movement of extra troops through the portal and into the city in the past week..." the ugly old dinosaur Taro Kano explained in his role as Defence Minister. That and Morita seemed remarkably quiet throughout the meeting, probably in shock at the disaster he'd just inherited "...we were afraid it would cause a panic amongst the public if it had been known"

'Of course it would, and will, you old fossil!' she thought tiredly as she looked back up and another of her colleagues interjected "Yes but we need to inform the public immediately...this is...by Kami, WE'VE FOUND A PARALEL WORLD! We can't hold this back surely!"

Mizuki's eyes narrowed mind in frantic thought. After the debacle with that JSDF soldier and his nine hundred year old bitch –THING- her position had been greatly weakened if this got out now...it could be disastrous to her career! [1]

The public would panic and the old war-hawk dinosaurs would try and use this to vindicate their warlike policies, or to argue she herself had been wrong in her recent positions. No...no...That couldn't be allowed, just a few more days and she could lay the groundwork that she and her party had been the ones to push for a proactive approach and getting on the committee with these other-worlders!

It was for the good of Japan in fact!

"No Takashi-kun, now is not the time for rash actions..." she spoke calmly and clearly as if to a foolish little brother. She had to get control of panickers like him and arrange a more...favourable...release of information in the coming days. It was in Morita's interests too after all to stage manage this just as much as it was for her, his subtle nod to her indicating this as she continued "...why it could cause a terrible panic here in Tokyo to know such savages who have enslaved our compatriots in this other Earth are a mere Gate away. No we must present them with concrete negotiations established and to ensure that both Government and the Diet have moved immediately to ensure their safety with moderated and resolute action"

Morita [2] nodded subtly again but glanced at Tano who was sitting somewhat ill at ease in his chair. This was a little concerning she found, while she couldn't abide the old fossil and his warmongering ways the fact was he always seemed confident in himself or his policies. Apparently there was some disagreement between the cabinet as Aramki's, who she'd heard was also a prospective Prime Minster just before Morita got in, body language indicated support for Tano and unease at Morita. What exactly was going on here and how could she make use of it?

"Unfortunately...we have hit something of a hurdle in negotiations even before they have begun..." the Defence Minister growled out "...as both the Russians, I mean Soviets and British Empire from the other world have demanded to contact their...counterparts as well as that we deal directly with this League of Nations. And... _Requested_ to involve the United Nations in the negotiations" [4]

"That's completely unacceptable!" she found her mouth saying without even thinking. This was a purely Japanese internal matter!

If they brought in foreigners then they could lose control of the situation. Her own role would be diminished and that could be completely disastrous for Japan itself. There was no telling the mess the United Nations led by the warmongering and violent Americans, Russians and Chinese would make of the situation. Or worse they would conspire with those on the other side of the Gate against Japan itself!

"I tend to agree, at least for the moment..." the Prime Minister stated carefully his expression unreadable as always "...and many options have been considered in the past few days..." he glanced at Tano and Aramaki "...up to and including invoking our treaties with our...allies...through Article 9" [3]

Mizuki's eyes widened slightly, these two of all people calling for allowing foreign soldiers march through the streets of Tokyo?

Had they gone mad? Senile maybe?

Well it was completely unacceptable!

She had made her career criticising the warmongers within her own nation, and especially the presence of those horrid armed foreign soldiers. For now the world was deeply confused by the governments accusations against Australia and her own support for it would be...problematic if they did such a thing. No...there was no need. That's what the JSDF were for, the lazy, fund demanding rejects would just have to get off their lazy behinds and do their jobs. After all the resources they'd been given...

"Prime Minister that seems a perhaps...rash...option at the current point in time..." she replied trying to take charge of the situation for the opposition and perhaps arrange a better deal. The situation with the Empire was nearly solved and if that was presented at the same time as opening negotiations with these other-worlders. Yes...Peace Now and Peace to Come she could sell it as "...considering our negotiations with Empire was nearing a solution perhaps it would be best to solidify a peace with them before risking a third party becoming involved?"

Tano made a face, repressing a glare at her it seemed, as Morita nodded politely at her. Ah the wily bastard had thought of such a position as well and wanted her to take the lead in official proposing it. It wouldn't do for his voting demographics to be seen as going to easy after all, especially with Tano and Aramaki seemingly unhappy without his own Party and Cabinet even.

"Indeed Representative Kohara, while the situation with the Empire has been...problematic in the aftermath of the unpleasantness in the Imperial Palace, our strong response combined with willingness to concede on some terms might bring about a swift peace based on solid foundations, especially since we have made Princess Co Lada aware of the nature of this League..." Morita replied in his usual monotone "...and combined with a humanitarian mission launched by the JSDF to aid the local elven communities it would likely alleviate public concerns when we release the news in perhaps a week with these successes. With peace brought about between us and Empire it should be a matter of presenting it as fiat accompli to this League of Nations and helping them come to a peaceful solution with the Empire themselves"

'Translation: Say nice things about the lazy ass JSDF and my platform and I'll say you had a hand in all this Mizuki' she thought give the Prime Minister a sage nod at his wisdom. Then giving Tano a small, brief, smirk of victory her thought returned to the next few days and her public relations strategy. She would make this work...

 **Notes**

[1] This is where Rory the Reaper utterly humiliates her before the Diet when the Representative assumed she was a grieving teenager. Not, you know, a death dealing demigod...

[2] Morita took charge after the incident with Special Forces.

[3] This isn't quite canon. Tano and Aramaki are deeply nationalist but do come off as competent in their jobs. I'd doubt the Defence Minister would be unaware of how stupid this plan their PM is embarking upon is.

[4] The only way Gate! Could have worked is if the policy had cross party support to keep the rest of the world out. I understand any different opinions on the matter but this is my best explanation for it.

[General] This strategy by the Japanese is based on internal politics which seem to be a theme of Gate! unfortunately.


	26. Chapter 26

**Dail Bar, Leinster House,  
Dublin, Kingdom of Ireland**

"So not lookin' gud is it me boyo? Them other Nippies causin' ya trouble eh?" came the amused reply as the four of them sat in the rather empty environs of the bar. Not unsurprising really considering the lateness of the hour and fact the Dail [1] was largely quiet today as a break between the rather hectic past few weeks. Luckily her own house and constituency wasn't too far, unlike the country TD [2] speaking that was staying in a hotel nearby these past few days.

The northern TD from Belfast beside her sighed after taking a sip of his pint "Yes Jackie they are, politely stonewalling us probably the best description I've heard from the Taoiseach. Very Japanese I suppose judging from what I remember of Imperial Japan. Won't let us talk to our opposite numbers on the other...Earth-2 I suppose and there talking this nonsense about these damned primitive Imperials. Heads of State and Secretariat are in an uproar and can't wait for the public response once it comes out"

Aine Chopra, TD for Dublin South Central, nodded in agreement as she took up her own pint of Guinness from the table. The fact of a fantasy world and now a parallel history were dominating the public discourse entirely, and the general history was problematic enough even here on the other side of the world from the Gate. Their opposites evidently were a divided nation with one part a republic, which had only served to inflame that loud minority of republicans in the south and west once again. Personally she thought it'd come to nothing as they were just that; a tiny loud disgruntled minority living in the past just like their opposites Ulster.

"Aeye, tough luck for ye government boyos indeed then alrite..." Jackie agreed with an exaggerated nod "...shur what luck I'm justa simple culchie [3] TD. Though I'm a mite put out with you jackeens [3] keeping me away from all me constituency work"

'Interpretation; Okay what do you need from me and let's get to haggling for it' she mentally translated well used to his 'thick country farmer' act. Man was as slippery as an eel and as crooked as a dog's hind leg and yet still topped the polls in his area as he 'brought home the bacon' so to speak. She still didn't know whether to admire the sheer brass neck of the old codger or just punch him for the headaches he and his little group caused the government. Still she smiled politely and interjected.

"Don't we all know it Jackie, but well, world shattering events and what not. But yes it's causing something of a headache for us 'jackeens' as you so eloquently put it. Taoiseach won't be back from the Singapore Summit till Thursday but of course we've a few proposals in the pipeline"

"Aeye? Anythin dat we should know about Aine?" he replied and nodded in the direction of his fellow Clann na Talhman TD who had so far silent and now just looked on curiously, then at the herself and her Conservative Party colleague. Oh why couldn't these gombeens [4] have gotten fewer votes at the last general election?

"Ah of course Jackie, shur we're having a friendly chat after all. Once the Taoiseach gets back he'll be proposing an early Budget and declaring our support for our Commonwealth allies in the face of this poor response to the League of Nations request to this other world Japan. What would you say on that?"

"Oh and any hints on what's on this there Budget this year? Can hardly say if'll support aught without knowin' whats innit now can I?"

She hummed seemingly in thought before replying "Well considering the worrying events of these 'Gates' and public concern there'll be a general increase in the military budget, probably twenty percent over what was propose in the Five Year Plan back in '14. So obviously we're looking at a modest tax increase to pay for it...and of course towards a series of initiatives to stimulate the economy and increased funding for the semi-states [5]"

In truth there'd been some debate within the Cabinet of even reactivating the old emergency fallback of An Bord Pleanala but that had been quickly shelved as been seen as an overreaction. The economy had taken a hit in the past few weeks and even the cost of the 2nd Division's logistics would have required a small increase so really it shouldn't be anything unexpected by the political commentators; or Jackie and his friend Frank here.

Still her bosses wanted overwhelming Dail and Seanad support for the various Bills and the Budget when they introduced them. Labour and Clan naGaedheal were already onboard, or at least willing to abstain, so it just left the country and western farmers lobby here to potential cause trouble. Not something they wanted with an election coming up far too soon for her liking.

Jackie drank down his pint, then after motioning at the bartender for another he rested back into the couch hand fiddling with that old fashioned hat that covered his bald head "Hmmmm...havin' a bit of a spend are we eh? Well I hope you've considered Connaught and Munster for these incentives you speak of...only pennies for us poor country folk usually. Why have you considered our Rural Rejuvenation Scheme for inspiration eh?"

'I don't care if we've troubles with magic Gateways to other worlds, or massive scientific and earth shattering discoveries. No all I want is...Give me my third level and the rural job scheme. Gimme, Gimme, Gimme' she mentally translated with a pleasant smile and nodded in agreement. Pretty much to be expected, and in truth she could understand the need. The west outside of Cork had largely been on a downward slope since the thirties and that sucked the young out of those areas for the economic axis of Dublin-Belfast. Even if the world was been upending the two men across from her knew what got them votes with the backward old culchie codgers that were their constituents.

"Of course gentlemen, a most inspiring document and we agree increased spending on rural education and job creation is a must in these challenging times don't you agree? We can count on your support I hope in this regard?"

"Aeye I think it does Aine me love, I think we will. That right Frank me boy?"

"Hmm ah I think it does Jackie, I think it does. Though I think John-Joe is saying our pints are ready so I think we best collect'em. You've got our votes Aine. Ian" the other TD said nodding in the direction of the barman, then standing up and extending a hand to her and her colleague. After shaking it and doing the same with Jackie, the two old farmers wander over to the bar and after collecting their drinks wandered across the room whispering to themselves. Once they were out of sight she sighed.

"When Father said to keep out of politics I wonder sometimes should I have listened. I wanted to change the world and make the big decisions..."

Ian snorted in amusement "Not arrange for roads in the middle of nowhere to have their potholes filled, yes I know..." then looked more serious over his chardonnay "...though speaking of bigger things. Is it as bad as I think?"

"Maybe, probably...the Indians are quite annoyed by what's going on and where they go the rest of us tend to follow no matter what the Brits think. And been honest I think there's more than we're been told going on in fact. Feels like we're doing damage control on something that hasn't happened yet if you think about it" she replied debating how much sleep she'd managed to get tonight before having to get return to the building again in the morning. It felt like she hadn't gotten a good night's sleep weeks with all the deal making that had to be done.

 **Notes:**  
[1] Lower House of the Irish Parliament. The Upper House is the Seanad (Senate).  
[2] Teachta Dála – Member of Parliament  
[3] Mildly derogatory remarks Culchie – Country bumpkin / Jackeen – City Dweller  
[4] Often called a Gombeen Man – a shady wheeler dealer. The bane of Irish politics honestly and also the thing that makes it work at times.  
[5] ITTL Ireland is very much Social Democratic. And semi-states are an OTL thing in Ireland, which are companies partially owned by the State. State-sponsored bodies of the Republic of Ireland - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia  
[General] As you can guess ITTL Ireland is alot more diverse that OTL and earlier too. Especially around the two major cities of Dublin and Belfast with the Commonwealth existent. This though does have the effect of enriching these areas more than OTL while also making the RL imbalance between the West and these areas even more obvious.


	27. Chapter 27

**Alnus Living Community, Base Camp Alpha**

 **Alnus Hill, Special Region**

1st Lt. Akira Yanagida sat stoically in his wheelchair and resisting the urge to snap at the insanity of the world around him and his inability to shape it to somewhat less maddening due to his current wounds. Of course his current position sitting beside the ever grating person of 1st Lt. Itami and his 'harem', let alone his own now ever present shadow (and previously his _would-be assassin_ ) [1] in the form of the bunny-woman Delilah, had done little to lift his current misery. Yes the inane boredom of the hospital in the past two weeks had been worse of course...by a small margin. And at least there he'd had peace and quiet of a sorts. And Itami wasn't there either, which was surely a positive!

Again he repressed the urge to sigh and only nodded as Itami continued to outline the details of his own mission while Akira himself had been laid up injured in the field hospital. The slacker as usual had succeeded seemingly without effort both his own annoyance, at the kami damned luck of Itami, and relief as the success of the operation was a welcome relief to JSDF in Alnus. Not only had the deployment firmed up the position of Japan with the Elbe Kingdom by the show of strength and diplomacy, but it had won the allegiance of sorts of these Dark Elves in the region as well. Something that was quite important in the need to secure local allies and resources in the Special Region. [2]

That and the word of the success of the 'Special Task Force' had been a boost in morale for the ranks of the JSDF on the Hill, or the success of the more annoyingly called the 'Godzilla Killing Group' by said rank-and-file. Still it had lessened the atmosphere of tension and concern that had permeated the JSDF here since he'd come out of the hospital. Oh he could understand the political need to maintain information security by cutting the internet and leave, well other than high level communications of course, but combined with the arrival of front-line units for reinforcement's tension was guaranteed. It was maddening, but only on the small scale when compared to the rest of the unfolding disaster taking place of which the reinforcement was only a symptom of after all.

'Uh...you need to relax abit Yanagida you're...ugh...supposed be recovering you know...I think...um, there's a few good anime I could recommend..." 1st Itami began after ending the quasi-useful part of his report and once again trying to be 'considerate' to Akira once again. Bad enough if he didn't have the damned bunny-woman who'd tried to _kill him_ doing the same every other minute. But unfortunately their official roles were in case of Delilah were as his 'helper' and aide as her own wounds had recovered faster than his own, while Itami's were to watch the bunny-woman doing this since otherwise she should be in jail. And not let out.

'From trying to kill me' Akira reminded himself once again, glaring at first Itami and then the damnable woman, when voicing his opinion in the negative. But of course unofficially 1st Lt. Akira Yanagida was being forced to babysit both walking disaster zones...and keep him away from his 'stressful' role as Intelligence Officer till he was recovered. Personally he found the possibility of being on the opening salvoes of a war against a parallel world to be far less 'stressful' than this...relaxing...assignment.

1st Lt. Itami because (of course) Itami was just being Itami, and every minute spent in the man's presence (let alone his _ever growing_ harem as evidenced by yet another one) was a minute too many. Even without the added joy of keeping the man from running his mouth off in front of the wrong person now that'd he returned from the mission to aid the Dark Elves...with a woman who determinedly referred to herself as his kami damned slave. Kami dammit the man was just one walking public relations nightmare even when he pulled off a success operation along with the air-force and heavy mobile unit.

And Deliah...his near killer was aggravating in her own bothersome way. Trying to kill Ms. Noriko on false orders, and himself for getting in the way, had meant that he now had an honour bound, honour obsessed, bunny-warrior seeking to make 'amends' with him in any, and every, way possible. Oh he could forgive the attack upon himself, clearly from the interview she had been distressed by the events but had followed her orders like a good soldier. When they'd been found to be faked she'd cooperated immediately and not locking her up...was acceptable to him.

But she was also an agent of Clan Formal, who were a badly needed local ally, and that link needed to be maintained and the General had decided that this method solved that issue, and handled the efforts that Delilah had started making immediately upon her recovery to 'make amends' with Akira. Evidently assigning her as his carer and personal helper was the 'optimal solution' according to the General. That way her honour was satisfied as per the local culture, Clan Formal saw themselves as making restitution to the attack, and Delilah had a full time officer watching her. The things Akira Yanagida did for his country evidently.

"Actually...um...speaking of anime, of which I'm missing ALL the recent releases...they've seem to have cut the lines back to Tokyo for the moment. Your...like...in Intelligence and stuff Yanagida. Anyway they've ...maybe...given you word on when their pulling this lockdown?" [3]

"Ah that's the million yen question I suppose. But No, I've been somewhat out of the loop these past few days I'm afraid" he replied dishonestly but evidently convincingly to Itami and company judging from the downcast expression on his face. Useful in the field the man could be, but outside of that he was waste of space as a person Akira Yanagida figured. Really that's what he was worried about when the whole JSDF mission here was faced with disaster?

Even from his own brief access to his emails and meeting with General Hazama since getting out of the field hospital it was like watching a slow moving train crash in motion. All the information within his own branch of the Task-Force, and from those of Foriegn Ministry, all pointed to the negotiations with this 'League of Nations' beginning to breakdown quite badly as they failed to make headway in their requests to speak to their opposites? alternate national outcomes perhaps? on the real Earth. Requests that had become demands, and in his own mind at least, were starting to look like more like thinly worded ultimatums filled with suspicion of Japan's objective's in the Special Region.

'What's worse is I can understand their distrust and their motivations..." he mused as Delilah held up the orange juice for him to drink just as he'd reached for it. The woman was determined to ingratiate herself with him it seemed even in small things. '...the government seem to have missed the fact that these are superpowers probably unused to not getting their way. Well that and from their position it's not unreasonable to ask for such things as a show of good faith from us considering all the distrust in the reports, and that Itami (once you got him on a useful subject) had seen firsthand'

He hid his frustration at the worrying developments, and his own inability right now to shape them, by sipping at his juice and engaging in further prattle with yet another of the harem. The dangerous one this time in the shape of the Apostle who was yet another assets that needed to be maintained through Itami, especially with these growing developments. Unfortunately he could see limited positive outcomes occurring in the coming weeks as he knew that the JSDF were already, for example, in breach of their agreement with this League with having, at the government's direct order mind you, troops present in the Imperil Capital. That and the fact it was apparent that these gaijin were set on militarily smashing the Empire and remaking it; while his own government were dead-set on establishing a favourable peace with said entity. Both his own department even without his presence, and the General himself, had sent on such reports to the Ministry in clear terms on the matter. It was like they were speaking _at_ each other rather than _to_ each other. [4]

No what needed to be done now was to cut their losses relative to their original objectives and seek and acceptable compromise. Japan had a strong position in the lands surrounding Alnus and now had considerable influence extending to the south of it; the logical solution would be to let this League have its sphere over the north and centre of the Empire, and the cost of conquering it as well, and for the JSDF to assume control over an Imperial Rump State and continue building associations with partners like Clan Formal and the King of Elbe. Princess Pina was proving friendly to Japan and could easily fulfil such a role if convinced there was no other option available; especially with the recent reports from Sadera that her brother was unlikely to accept a peace treaty and would easily outmatch her with JSDF support.

Support they couldn't give now without provoking this 'League of Nations' at the same was such a shame that his government couldn't to grasp these salient points as readily as Akira Yanagida with all this time to think on the matter. Instead they seemed to view these negotiations as with the United States or perhaps China on a trade matter rather than what was in truth Cold War style real-politick where the other side _was perfectly willing to use military force_ to achieve its negotiating position. It was a...sub-optimal...position to be in his opinion. All could do was pray to the Kami that he was wrong.

 **Notes:**

[1] Partially this is me trying to put the whole Yanagida-Delilah 'romance' from the Manga/Anime into a coherent framework as its important to Yanagida from his POV if minor to us. Basically she's driven by an honour culture to make amends (with her body, soul, whatever) in the name of Clan Formal. While the JSDF want to keep Formal allied by not jailing said spy and would-be assassin.

[2] In canon the whole operation is a clusterfuck as its only Itami and the locals with RPG's vs a Dragon; most of the Dark Elves end up getting killed and Itami becomes Rory's Apostle 'trainee' by her blood magic. Here because the JSDF deploy from the start (to secure their position and work up their units in case of combat) stomp on that Dragon just as you'd expect a mechanised force with mobile artillery and fighters would vs the unsuspecting creature.

[3] Information control can easily be done by preventing soldiers leave for a week or two and controlling whats going through the Gate as it's a chokepoint. This is only intended as a _temporary_ measure but its dragging as the Japanese delegation continue to have nothing that's publically acceptable and the various Ministries try to ready damage control. Theirs leaks but nobody realises their true as they sound absurd; parallel earths and all that. Many believing it's a smoke screen for some _other_ problem encountered by the JSDF.

[4] The fundamental of the problem actually. The League are never going to accept the canon Japanese position in the Empire, even a watered down version of it without a possible League-UN joint administration over a defeated Falmart world. Or even a limited League-Japanese 'peacekeeping' situation. But that's the exact opposite of the Japanese position – one their government cannot politically accept as they've put alot into said position. That and Japan are committed quite badly to 'no foreigners need help' right now and fail to realise (mostly the pacifists and reformers) what exactly their dealing with in a Cold War Soviet Union and Commonwealth.


	28. Chapter 28

*** _ **Warning**_ – This chapter takes place from the POV of the alternative Earth United States and as such reflects the viewpoints of the characters and not my own viewpoints on matters such as eugenics, sexual preference, race or anything of the sort. So no bashing please on these notes as you've been warned***

 **Trattoria Spago, Westwood,**

 **Los Angeles, United States of America**

Joseph 'Joey' Abernathy sat down alone at booth after thanking, very graciously, the attractive waitress whose possible relationship status the back of his mind was already debating. Sadly she only had time for briefest of chit-chat, and faint a blush on her part at his compliments, before leaving the menus and heading off to the rest of the bustling restaurant. His own fault of course he mused with a sigh as he pulled out his data-book [1] and the final part of his workload for when he finished his holidays, he was early after all and the place _was_ very busy so she could hardly stay flirting with him.

'Right, where were we...hmmm...do-do-do, come on load...ah there we go' he thought as the employment data-sets for his own department of Jansen Energy Dynamics finally flashed into life at the touch of his fingers after connecting with corporate mainframe in HQ many miles away. While he could understand the security measures with fingerprints and such for the touch screen it did slow things down dreadfully when one just wanted to use it for a few minutes like now. Tapping again a few times he directed the screen to the reduced short list for the new hires for his own Boss in HR.

'Hmmm...Charles Avery Dunne. Caucasian, High results in school looks like...ugh...Delta line genetics says here..." he mused bringing up what was evidently wrong with this one and saw, of course, another one with a high risk factor marked down by the Department of Health. Alcoholism on the fathers side and treated homosexuality on the mothers; the employers insurance premiums the company would have to pay were astronomical he noted as he ran the calculations.

"Yeah you're a definite Nope sonny boy" he muttered to nobody and consigning that name to the rejected listings where it belonged and bring up the next application and health records. Or lack thereof, earning Miranda Hernandez an immediate trip to the Nope list too, along with the next one as well. Evidently even clearing marking that your National Health and Mental Hygiene records were _essential_ to your application was too hard for these low IQ cretins to understand. Stupid is as stupid breeds as Jennifer had always said. [2]

"Okay, Harold Francis Washington, Negroid, pretty high IQ says here, though school results bit average...hmmm..." he tapped at the screen looking more closely into the matter. Darkies he'd been warned by management tended to get marked down school-wise in more primitive southern state schools but the IQ tests were administered at the federal level; and, of course, there was Alabama on the place of birth on the screen. Other than that the man, while a Negroid, had a good sold Beta line from the mother and even an Alpha from the father a state level athlete evidently.

"Looks good, no pre-existing issues personally or ancestrally looks like, no mental hygiene issues either...hmmm. good-good, that's usually the trouble with you darkies you know! Anyway Harold you're on the short-list buddy" he muttered to no one tapping on the icon and transferring the third name to be given a more in-depth review and then interview when he went back to the office on Monday. A name that was swiftly followed by another in the shape of a Anthony Kendricks of Seattle, a good solid northern Caucasian alpha line like Joseph himself, though his skills were a bit lacking unlike the other applicants. [3]

"Don't you ever put that thing down Joey?" snapped him out of his reviews as his head came up and the engineering couple of Danny and Annie came into view with exasperated looks on their faces "Every time we meet you your face is stuck in that bloody Databook! Aren't you supposed to be on vacation?"

He smiled back as he got up and gave them both a hug, it'd been months since their last get together after all "It's 2016 you two! The work never leaves you in the modern world it seems! And how are you two? And is Jen with you?"

Annie gave an amused snort taking a seat beside her husband as the three of them sat back down "Yeah she's just like you, on her gosh-danged Databook just like you. Little Miss Manager wants her promotion it seems"

"Little Miss Manager does want her promotion thank you very much..." came the retort as the named woman strode forward with a smile and a wave at Joseph "...hiya Joey long time no see! How are things with you?"

"Boring office work is all, and how about you gorgeous? Off in Africa saving the world as usual! You have to tell me everything? When did you get back?" [4]

"Ha-ha you never change you charmer. And in no particular order; came back a few days ago and stayed with the love birds here in Wyoming and then flew here this morning for our little reunion. And yes Africa is exciting, and horrible, and maybe it's getting better thanks to us. Oh and I've been on the phone because there talking about organising a mission to this 'Falmart' beyond the Gate and I've tapped as being on the short list for a junior assistant for the Eugenics Society"

Joseph blinked "Really? I don't know to say if that's great news or to be just worried about you Jen! That's like amongst monsters and elves and even worst; communists you know!"

It had been all over the news of course in the past few days that the United States had reached an historic agreement with the Commonwealth and the Soviet Union on both global defence and easing world tensions Nations since the discovery of a parallel version of Earth on the other side of the Gate that had opened in occupied Japan. An Earth where the United States was evidently a corrupted version of their own shining city on the hill ruled by violent warmongers more intent on war and silly superstitious religious beliefs than on needed things like fixing things at home, all the while ignoring the dangers of a slew of genetic disorders.

It had caused uproar across the national media when the League of Nations had released the information over a fortnight ago; if anything the story had only grown as the fear of a Gate opening to this other twisted earth opening and savages pouring through here. Still he hadn't realised they were going to send a full delegation to this far off place, especially considering the Commies and Reds absolutely despised America's progressive ways in the form of the Eugenics Society and people like Jennifer.

Jennifer smiled "Oh I'll be fine Joey, Mom was worried too but the Commonwealthers are perfectly civilized even if backwards on their views on the health and public welfare. I've been to the EAF and Nigeria before you know and I was perfectly fine. Anyway everyone's more worried about these other-worlders after, especially having a united front when we talk to them" [5]

"Could be more than that Jen, so don't be so blasé and eager to see new frontiers..." Danny said looking up from the menu "...those Japs sound abit like our own you know and those yellow menaces were right crazy when they ran themselves. Everyone in the party back home thinks this is all shaping up because the League of Nations and them could be fighting soon"

"Pish-posh Mr. Alderman Daniel Williamson of Bumfuck Nowhere, don't be so negative. It's not like they'll let us near anywhere important or dangerous, Commies and their danged League, but we can't just sit at home and pretend it never happened! What if another of these Gates opens in Wyoming huh? Or here in Los Angeles maybe? I think President Hayes is right in her approach for outreaching the hand of friendship our enemies and the rest of the world"

"And you're just eager to see this supposed half-humans and elves on the other side of the Gate and study them?"

"Yes and I REALLY want to get a look at the blood work of them and see where it stands with the rest of the studies into the human genome and think of all the studies we can do by comparing all our research since the forties with that of an America that failed to manage these factors? Think of the lives of those people we can help, or alleviate their suffering by showing them success of our methods and how they can turn back all the scourges that beset their society? And think of what we can learn! They've a mixed blood Negro as President so despite everything they may have made so advance unintentionally without realising it that we've overlooked in our research! It's all so fascinating"

Joseph looked imploringly to Annie and her husband, who sighed that long running sigh whenever Jen used to get really excited about something yet overlooked the fact everyone wasn't as enthused. Such as Danny boy here; the conservative Christian whose beliefs tended towards opposition, however politically ignored, to several of those ideals espoused by their resident eugenicist. Frankly it was amazing he and Jen were such close friends in Joseph's mind "Now Jen, calm down, you can tell Joey your news without the party line. No politics at the table remember? We all agreed and others haven't eve arrived yet" [6]

"Pish-posh Danny! Let me tell you..."

[1] Sorta like a IPad mixed with blackberry in a book shape. But their more linked into a mainframe/server system than being truly independent PC's

[2] Okay here's where we see an idea of the racism of the alternative United States. This isn't Southern US racism; it grew here from Eugenics movement of the East Coast. So while blacks get into the bad categories more commonly the fact is it's a more a system that targets the poor. Historically this was because Eugenics was a 'Liberal' idea that was exposed by people usually from middle class to wealthy background and just as often target at poor whites as blacks and Hispanics. It's also quite insidious as it works through 'scientific' systems that encourage certain behaviour rather than things like lynching's and beatings.

[3] Again discrimination here isn't exactly the way it is to us. Race plays a big part as I hope my overview shows, but because of the pseudo science behind it they also break down races into 'good' and 'bad' traits as well that often over rank the basics so to speak. The US South ITTL is also racist but is often bitterly opposed to the 'Scientific Eugenics Method' being exported from the 'Coast' and 'zee Federal Government'. Mainly because they keep getting marked down as 'inferior' due to being poorer states. (Money places a big part in classification in reality).

[4] Part of Africa that are US influenced, or allied, usually see the presence of something like the Peace Corps but run by the American Eugenics Society. Which brings aid, tools, supplies along with...condoms and sterilisation equipment to 'deal' with the 'underlying' cause of African poverty in their mind. I do NOT agree with this but it's a logical progression from their views historically, and that still influenced thoughts in the 60's even.

[5] Basically since the discover of, well, our Earth, on the other side of Falmart this Earth is trying to present a quasi-united front while not blowing itself to pieces in the process. The Soviets and Commonwealth to avoid a US attack while they send resources into Falmart (and possibly face a hostile Japan) and from the US POV to gain access peacefully to the Gate and meeting its opposites. Basically realpolitik albeit largely unseen as this level by our actual POV's.

[6] Much like in OTL Religious Conservatives tend to oppose things like abortion, divorce and here the added Eugenics valuing individual life as less than public welfare. As such opposition tends to come from those like Catholics or Evangelicals but their pretty weak now in their political voice ITTL.

[General] These characters are from my World Winston Made story future interludes, excerpt on page 1 of this thread on spacebattles if you've any interest.


	29. Chapter 29

**Secure Conference Room, Gate Complex**

 **Base Camp Alpha, Region: Southern Knappnai**

"Sparrow-Lead, Command, I have Japanese combat aircraft on the edge of my radar, confirming defensive ROE?" came back across the secure line as General Aparajita Pradesh sat in silence and multiple images appeared on the screens before him. Direct feed video from the four fighters from Sparrow flight, two recon birds with escort fighters, the relay line from Camp Beta and Colonel Sokolov, and of course the direct feed to his own superiors in the Imperial General staff. Let alone the image of the Soviet General calmly observing on yet another secure line from a world away representing the Soviet Stavka. This was one of the most complicated conference call he'd ever been a party too, even if it hadn't been on between separate _planets_ of all things. Still though he remained sitting in silence; today he was merely an observer as the old man on the middle screen nodded calmly as he replied.

"Command confirms Sparrow-Lead, defence posture only, Sparrow-03 and 04 to initiate recon run, confirm?"

"Sparrow-Lead, Command, Copy, initiating recon run now..." the slightly muffled voice of the pilot followed by a faint click indicating the line had switched to the squadron line as the images from four cockpits appeared in smaller boxes of the conference video link "Sparrow-02 you're with Sparrow-03, Sparrow-04 I'm with you; Do not fire unless fired upon Sparrows, just like in the brief boys, in and out and everybody lives. Sparrow-03 and Sparrow-04 begin your runs."

Motioning with his hand silently while manipulating his own screen Arparajita called for the RIAF technician to be bring up the previous runs over the capital city of these 'Imperials', Sadera, and to enlarge the relevant images from the two recon birds. Moments later the live feed from the recon bird cameras appeared before him, imagery of primitive roads, and what were likely large farms, panned into existence on one screen, while infrared and heats readings appeared on others.

For a few seconds nothing but countryside similar to that around Camp Beta, save more extensive, flashed into view; medieval cities he'd found were less sprawling than any modern ones, even what passed for a metropolis on Falmart. Different layout it might have but inevitably the built up areas of a walled city came into view on the boxes on his screen...along with heat and communication signatures that stood out like a sore thumb in the silence of this medieval world. It seemed even in these tense moments his thoughts turned to how their operatives on the ground were horribly correctly in the reports of several hours earlier.

"Sparrow-Lead, Command we're being painted by hostile targeting systems, bogeys on intercept course, requesting permission to withdraw" came back on the voice-link from the lead pilot in a deceptively calm tone as the radar feed from the fighters indicted worryingly active Saderan airspace with fast moving blips moving towards Sparrow flight with apparent haste. Aggression on the Japanese part to hide their actions here a little longer, or were their own pilots systems interpreting the change in radar output from those bogeys incorrectly, too many things were unknown right now.

"Permission granted Sparrow-Lead, withdraw to base. Command restates; do not engage bogeys unless fired upon" was the response from Field Marshall Sir James Kittredge from a world away. General Pradesh though focused on the various video and still images being clarified by the analysts here in Camp Alpha; multiple aircraft were in the air over the Imperial Capital, along with what appeared to be airmobile units that he assumed they were supporting. The tactical display shifted as the four Hawk fighters turned and withdrew northward at maximum thrust; and to his relief no missiles took to the air after them, whatever the case he hadn't started another interplanetary war...yet at least. What was coming up on the displays did not indicate that their current situation with "the other Earth" was going to be sustainable much longer.

'And it seems no matter the world Japanese diplomacy remains consistent. Promise peace with every word but moving military forces for a surprise first strike' he thought suddenly feeling old. On one had he watched his fighters leave a possible danger-zone...and on the other screens further clarification of his fears; data was processed and qualified before his eyes confirming what could only be Japanese backed coup attempt in Sadera as ground operatives had radioed in earlier. On the main screen box his ultimate superior had spoken quietly to support staff off screen and now turned back towards Arpajita.

"General, your assessment?"

"Based on what we're seeing Sir, I believe the Intel transmitted several hours ago by our ground recon squad is correct and the Japanese Imperial Army is in fact attempting to launch a coup within Sadera to bring about a puppet Imperial government; a factor further reinforced by the views expressed by our recent guests in Camp Beta, Colonel Sokolov?"

His nominal Soviet subordinate in the LONA(F) nodded on his own screen, another info-box opening with a recording of the interview with this 'Imperial Prince' Diabo and the written transcripts of it, and those of his escort all of whom were now currently ensconced in some of the best accommodation Camp Beta could provide . Which wasn't much by modern standards, but for Falmart and its locals the prefabricated buildings seemed to be viewed as the height of luxury even without the extra treatment the so-called 'Imperial Heir' was receiving ; he was quite the important an local asset right now after all.

"Yes Comrade-General, according to the young Prince he fled the Capital as it had become divided between two factions , with the Emperor himself evidently having begun to lose power; Diabo and his entourage all seem to have the belief that his father is on deaths door, either from old age or being helped along by either of the two factions. With the events we are witnessing I would posit their summaries of the political situation within the Empire, while biased owing to his own desire to seek our support for a claim, is reasonably accurate" the Colonel answered then nodded respectfully. Touching the info-boxes on his touch screen Arpajita tapped at several sections of the virtual map now before him, highlighting areas of concern for the two higher ranking officers a world away as he spoke.

"Sir, judging by what we're seeing here, here, here, and here this IJA operation must have been in preparation for some time as I would estimate at least a battalion level force between the vehicle clusters we're seeing and signs of fighting at the city gates. Thermal imagining shows several major heat clusters converging on those areas...here, here and here; which I would assess to be a local troop concentrations attempting to impede the IJA forces. Based on this, and all other available data, I believe a Japanese backed coup is underway within Sadera for the purposes of subverting the negotiations between our nations and theirs by establishing an IJA backed puppet regime over the Empire under this Princess Co Lada"

'And while not a breach of the letter of our ceasefire agreement...it is basically taking the spirit of said ceasefire and setting it on fire with gasoline after their stonewalling in the past few days' he left unsaid, sitting calmly at the most important military officers of two of the three Great Powers discussed his and the Colonel's assessments. It was easy forget it was late at night, or early morning, for both of these men, and soon the chain of events that woke even more world leaders from their beds in the next hour would begin Arpajita knew well despite his calm facade. Let alone that his career and lifetime of service to India could be undone by one mistake, for such a mistake would be fatal to far, far, more things than just his General's status. After a few minutes both men, who had muted themselves, returned to speaking directly to him as Sir James looked at him gravely.

"General, all Commonwealth forces under secondment to League of Nations are to come to Alert Status-01 under the League of Nations Army Self-Defence Provisions on the authority of the Commonwealth Imperial General Staff in lieu of authorisation by the League's Security Council" then nodded in the direction of his Soviet counterpart on the other screen who continued in excellent, albeit quite accented, English with a brief declaration for the Colonel's chain of command.

"By order of the STAVKA - All Red Army units attached to the League forces on Falmart are to also come to Alert Status-01 in preparation for combat operations. Furthermore authorisation is hereby given for the release of the mobile reserve in Japan to pass through the Gate and reinforce League forces there..." the Soviet sighed "...and now I must wake the General-Secretary and brief him and the Politburo on what is occurring"

"As do I. General Pradesh, we will require your preliminary analysis as head of the LONA(F) forwarded on within the next hour for presentation to our respective governments, and to the Security Council for them to discuss a response..." Sir James stated looking to his side and handing an aide a written note before turning back to the screen "...and we will need various strike options on IJA forces in and around the Imperial Capital if that response is called for. The League diplomatic delegation is to be briefed immediately on our findings. in preparation for a meeting with their Japanese counterparts. But are not to meet them till authorised by the Security Council, nor are they to disclose our data with the American associate delegation till authorised by our respective governments and the Security Council" [1]

"Of course Sir" Arpajita replied saluting just before the two screens went dark. It seemed the most hectic and stressful hour of his life, at least to date, was about to begin.

 **[Authors Notes]**

 **[General]** Where we are is the part of the Manga/Anime where the JSDF assault the Imperial Capital after Zhorzal is the one who launches a coup – they are there to rescue the 'peace faction' that they were in talks with and that canon is continued here. What's important to remember is that the Commonwealth and Soviet commanders don't know that and frankly probably wouldn't believe such a 'convenient' excuse considering ITL Japan pulling similar operations cynically in the past before being crushed.

 **[1]** As mention in the last update the *USA is now present in delegation capacity as ITTL Earth largely presents a united front to the Japanese stonewalling on meeting their counterpart nations. Also to prevent the international situation on their earth blowing up over not letting the Americans have at least some influence on what occurring.


	30. Chapter 30

**Secure Conference Room, Japanese National Diet,**

 **City of Tokyo, Japan**

'The weight of all these has broken Morita. Kami dammit man, why couldn't you have held it together now of all times!' Taro Kano thought darkly as his Prime Minister sat silent as the rest of the room loudly argued amongst themselves about the unfolding disaster in the Special Region. An abyss of differing sorts was beckoning no matter which way he himself looked right, and it seemed Morita had realised the same. But was unable to face that fact and let the others talk around him in a vain hope something would come to recover the situation. In all honesty Taro knew right now there was no such light at the end of this dark tunnel and the clock was ticking on an even greater disaster. No the demands of outworld Gaijin had been simple and straight to the point looking at the copy of the note given to delegation in the Special Region.

 _The League of Nations demands of the Japanese Government within a period of forty-eight hours;_

 _The withdrawal of all Japanese forces from the Imperial Capital Sadera to a point no further east than the local region known as the Dumas Mountains, and a point further northward than the Romaria Mountains and the city of Itarica. With the withdrawal of these forces movement of any future Japanese military beyond these points must be with prior approval of the League of Nations, and accompanied by observers from the LONA(F)._

 _That access be given within this time period to officers of the so-called 'United Nations' or, failing this, access to officials of the national counterparts [currently designated as Earth-02] of the nations currently in negotiations with the League of Nations [referred to as Earth-01]. These officials must possess a capacity to negotiation in good faith for these governments and have the power to act on an agreements reached between them and the LON._

 _The Japanese Government will immediately forswear the following without the approval of the League of Nations – supporting a formal claimant to the Imperial Throne of the Saderan Empire, establishing an alliance or other similar treaties with the Saderan Empire, supplying aid or military hardware to the forces of the Saderan Empire, or establish Imperial secessionist forces under the control of Japanese military or its government._

 _The Japanese Government will arrange for League of Nations Observers to access to the area currently designated as Earth-02, and supply embassy accommodation as required by the nations of the League of Nations or associated powers such as; the United States of America and Republic of China, in totality referred to as the Nations of Earth-01._

 _If these terms are not formally accepted by the Japanese Government and its representatives, or are formally rejected by these representatives, this will be considered a hostile act by the Nations of the League of Nations and Associated Powers. Failure to meet these demands within the specified timescale will also be considered an informal rejection. All hostile acts against members of the League of Nations and its Associated Powers will be met with the most serious consequences for those committing those acts._

So simple, so straightforward that they had created this situation would shatter the credibility of the government when this became public knowledge both domestically and internationally. Not only that it could easily discredit the leadership of the main parties and collapse the government at the moment they needed to show rock solid unity as a nation to their enemies, allies and these other-worlder gaijin. No matter how Taro looked at it these terms were a rejection of everything the government had tried to achieve in the months since that blasted Gate had opened in Tokyo and the primitives had emerge to slaughter and enslaved Japanese citizens. Citizens he had been entrusted to defend. And now all was lost; foreign armies would march across their nation once more, supposedly to defend it, but he knew them well; there would be a steep price to pay directly let alone in all the lives of citizens ruined by these uncouth gaijin trampling over Japanese soil. The Americans were bad enough even restricted to their bases, how much more would it cost his homeland in raped women and abused citizens by allowing them free reign?

'Still compared to the alternative of otherworlder armies rampaging though Toyko itself and the Kanto plain beeyond that poison is better than not bringing in the Americans, loath as I am to involve them' he figured watching the madness around him unfold. Prime Minister Morita was almost catatonic in his bleak eyed look, that idiotic pacifist bitch Mizuki Kohara was literally hysterical, ranting about how these 'not real Earth' people would never go through with such acts and declare war; that it was all a bluff for negotiating position. Across from her normally stoic Aramaki was screaming back that they were doomed, that this was madness and political suicide, they had to bring in their 'allies' but try and stall for time so that information release could be managed in some way.

And across from them all their sat in stone faced silence the officers of the JSDF who had been summoned to present their summary of the situation. Which basically boiled down to "Sign. Please for the love of the Kami SIGN. Because we're utterly screwed, mostly because you've underfunded us for YEARS and these gaijin have a big massive modern army that'll run right over us! Did we mention you should sign, because you should SIGN! Right now if possible!"

Steepling his finger in front of him he rested his shoulders on the back of the chair he was sitting on the wrong way round owing to the frantic nature of this emergency meeting. It was probably all that was stopping him from flinging the damned thing at all the idiots around him, them using it to beat them all to death for destroying a lifetimes worth of work on his part to strengthen Japan. Now all of a sudden they were interested in increasing the power and budget of the JSDF, while at the same time asking it to do something impossible like stand up to the armies of a still existent Soviet Union and British Empire, and now as well the evil version of the Americans who'd joined the first two against them. Morita had done the miraculous; he had managed to united Earth in peace and harmony against a common enemy...unfortunately Japan was that enemy and it was not their Earth that was united. Still it was time he interjected and ended this farce, it had wasted several precious hours already, and...time was running out.

"General Hazama, GENERAL HAZAMA..." be stated forcefully causing the others to fall silent after a few moments. Aramaki respected him, Morita was out of it and Kohara for all her hatred of him was also afraid of him and been unnerved by his silence till now he suspected "...you have the stated the position of the JSDF is that agreeing to these demands is our only option? Correct?"

"Yes Minister, the JSDF is no position to resist a sustained attack by this League of Nations, and quite frankly the demand of withdrawing our troops is already occurring. Our delegation and the JSDF troops that the...government...had us deploy previously to Sadera have broken out of the attempts of Prince Zorzal to encircle them, along with Princess Pina and her supporters..." the tired looking General responded stoically for perhaps the third, or hundredth, time in the past two hours "...and as the Commanding Officer in the Special Region I will reiterate once again that the position of our forces is not sustainable if it comes to..."

"WE GAVE YOU AN ENTIRE TANK DIVISION! THE BEST IN THE JSDF TO..." Kohara snarled back, or at least started to before Taro snapped back "Be quiet Kohara, for once in your life and let the professionals speak before we crossover the abyss and cannot be saved from the Oni" and miracle of miracles, she did in fact shut up for a moment. He nodded back at the JSDF officer feeling numb inside even as he did so. Once upon embarrassing that annoying woman, and actually quieting her, would have filled him with joy but now...there was nothing "General, please continue"

"As it stands the JSDF can field can field one division and two independent infantry brigade...with a third assigned to maintain the peace in Alnus and the surrounding areas. All reports, between aircraft, our scouts and drones, point to our counterparts from the alternative Earth deploying _at least_ a heavy Corps worth of units to the Special Region. And if they are using anything like their real life Red Army counterparts...then any one of those _multiple_ divisions has more mobile assets than the entire JSDF has in its arsenal. If they are truthful in being willing to attack us over this ultimatum...then we will lose once they deploy sufficient forces against us as they have reserves, and we, quite simply, do not" was stated matter of factly and the military officer fell silent, glancing at the still equally silent Prime Minister. Tano looked directly at him.

"Mr. Prime Minister we need to accept these terms, we've already burned through hours already and it will take hours to get our allies...who have angered greatly already..." which was a personal fault as much as the Prime Minister's and the others, but at least he was willing now to commit political sepukku over it "...to even believe us, let along get ambassadors through the Gate itself. We need to mobilise the Reserves and reinforce the Gate on both sides, and invoke the Treaty for mutual defence with Americans"

"Taro...you would..." Aramaki stated staring at him, betrayed, confused and perhaps just clinging to imaginary hopes like all the others. After all he and Aramaki had been amongst the great opponents of the Americans's lingering presence in the land of the cherry blossoms since getting involved in politics, and now here he was calling for the damned Americans to come save their land because the JSDF was too weak to do so. Life was full of cruel ironies sometimes. He shook his head sadly as the rest of the room stared at, perhaps he was the only one really that could make them understand how lost they were right now.

"We've lost, it's over. Mr. Prime Minister...Akira...we need to do this now before we find Communist tanks rumbling through the streets of Tokyo like in that other Earth. Yes there will be panic, and riots, and international humiliation...and the end of careers most definitely, but with the alternative before us...the abyss beckons and we need to step back. Call the Americans, do the honourable thing...or by the Kami I'll walk over to their Embassy and do it for you. Right after I visit the NHK"

'Because threats are all I have left' he thought sadly as even that bombshell barely broke Morita from his torpor, beyond glancing at him like a dying man and muttered "Call our allies then for help. No choice, no choice at all"


	31. Chapter 31

**Gate Complex, City of Tokyo**

 **Crossover Border - Earth/Falmart**

Been woken suddenly at four in the morning was rarely a good sign for the start of a good day he'd found after a lifetime in public service. Having it been followed up by an insane sound story laid out to him in a hasty manner by exhausted Japanese diplomats and military attaches had been further proof of the likelihood of this coming day being a very bad day one indeed. Even without having the General-Secretary of the United Nations himself contact him after being informed of the madness that the world had become in a mere four hours.

When he had gone to sleep last night he honestly couldn't have imagined all the United Nations requests for information on the Gate and the Japanese actions beyond it would be answered in the affirmative with no further roadblocks. Or that receiving said information from the till now recalcitrant Japanese government had made everything far, far, far, worse rather than better as the world had hoped by such a sudden opening up. No, this was going to be bad day he decided as he stood amidst the huddle of hastily organised diplomats from various states (and the much of the Japanese Cabinet) in one of the strangest impromptu gathering he'd ever attended. It was not exactly how he'd imagined his first trip to this place and the world beyond would be quite frankly.

"How?...Why have you done such a thing? Do...do, do, you not understand what you have done? The dangers to the world you have hidden from our governments?" it was the Russian Ambassador he noted tiredly was snarling at the Japanese delegation standing stoically that almost surrounded by a mob of hastily woken diplomats and their security details.

At this stage he himself was surprises there hadn't been a violent altercation between someone after these hasty revelations of the past hour through rapid verbal communications and the folder together in his hands. He glanced down at said world changing papers and resisted the urge to scowl once again at the documents open there, a map of the Earth but the borders of nations were all wrong to his eye. The whole thing reeked of hurried creation; a typo here or there amidst what was in truth but the briefest summary of this disastrous situation. Still he moved to do his best to contain the situation despite the fact he was here only due to being the senior on-site United Nations official as Head of the United Nations University.

"Ambassador Afanasiev, please, let us have calm for the moment. It seems we must avert an inter-planetary war before we are engulfed in it. There will be time for...discussions...on the causes of this situation once this danger has been averted. We must put forward a united front as our...counterparts...across the void of space, or...whatever...have seemingly done"

'What a piece of unity it was' he thought, unconsciously glancing down at the printed copy of the ultimatum handed to the Japanese government nearly two days ago. A nice little piece of anachronistic madness made real as the entirety of an alternate Earth's nation states apparently were lining up to declare war and drive the Japanese from their precious 'Special Region' and perhaps through this Gate. And while he'd seen the JSDF easily handle the sword wielding primitives who'd first come through he very much doubted they could deal with what was very briefly summarised in these far too brief papers. The whole world stood upon the precipice of total disaster thanks to the ambitious greed of the Japanese Government but this was not the time to tear any attempt at unity apart.

"One must with agree with Under-Secretary Malone on this matter Ambassador..." the Chinese Ambassador interjected using his technical rank within the United Nations rather his official, less impressive sounding, role "...and focus upon the needs of the now before dealing with the causes of this error..." he glanced coldly at the three Japanese Ministers "...but I will reiterate that the Chinese Government expresses most _severe unhappiness_ with the _situation_ and its handling to date"

Sadly he suspected right now about the only thing preventing a shooting war between several nation neighbouring Japan and his hosts was the likely fear that in the ensuing chaos could lead to a JSDF collapse and Earth itself being invaded by a technological peer. Or at least he prayed that would be the reaction in the coming days as this revelation when from stunning to anger inducing amidst the various publics of the world. Ban Ki-moon had stated very simply that in the few hours since the Japanese had unleashed this desperate plea for aid that militaries across the world would soon be mobilising and the danger in the region would be great. Indeed he strongly suspected the riots and violence on the streets alone once this became public knowledge would be hard enough for Japan to contain even with peace achieved. He glanced to his right as feminine voices with barely contained anger agreed with her Chinese colleague as it seemed all the various representatives of the Security Council came to either side of him.

"The United States also expresses its most _extreme displeasure_ at the events that have occurred and we have not been informed of till this disastrous outcome had arisen. Suffice it to say in the interests of protecting the entrance to our world from such dangers President Obama has authorised the deployment of US military forces effective immediately as requested by our Japanese _allies_ " he almost winced at her near hiss of sarcastic rage at that last word. Japan had few friends left in the world it seemed after its recent behaviour. Still the Japanese Minister, the Defence Minister Tano he recalled, merely nodded stoically despite the anger and tension that permeated the mob around him.

"My Government understands that mistakes have been made and..."

"Mistakes have been made? _Mistakes?"_ a Russian accent voice growled out "The Red Army at the height of its power, alongside the full might of the other Earth's United States military is set to come against us because of the actions of your government and military and your government _understands_. Frankly Tano-san what your government _understands_ of this situation beyond blind, naked, self-interest at the rest of the world's expense is very debatable at this moment in time. My Government is very clear on this matter; your delegation will step aside as demanded and allow these negotiations to be conducted through the auspices of the United Nations and the Security Council"

"China also concurs with this statement"

"The United States agrees with the Russian and Chinese Governments..." the US Ambassador, followed by the British and French Ambassadors. He merely nodded; it seemed even in such a short period of time a flurry of diplomatic correspondence between these nations had occurred with the simple message of 'Japan gets put in its place NOW!' alongside stopping an alien invasion of sorts most importantly. An invasion upon which the clock was rapidly ticking down - despite the Japanese protestations of accepting this Other Earth's United Nations ultimatum. He almost shook his head; a world filled with Elves, Magic and Dragons had been insane enough and now this. 2016 just seemed to a year of madness. He brought his hand up and interjected as calmly as he could despite the unhappiness he felt and translators doing their job for several other nations dishevelled or angered Ambassadors.

"My friends, I believe our time would be best served exiting through the Gate and confirming the existence of these other...our counterparts of this second Earth, and to reassure them of our desire for peace between our two versions of Earth as absurd as those words seem to be. As the Japanese Government has stated they are..." _rightly based on their weeks of hiding this from all of us_ "...quite distrustful and wish one of their delegation to physically meet with ourselves to..." _confirm our existence isn't just Japanese lies or stalling I'd expect_ "...even arrange initial negotiations and stave off military action from them"

 **[Authors Notes]**

 **[Characters and World]** I've used our own world (last year to be exact) at around the time I started the story as the Gate opening point so the characters are the real live individuals in those positions. I've done my best to represent them and I choose it...well the past year has been a rollercoaster and our world really reads like some bizarre techno thriller between South Korea being run by a shadowy shaman cabal, Brexit, Trump, etc, etc. Really trying to write a 'realistic' OTL would either come off as Mary Sueing us or just not believable in my own mind. It's just been that crazy.

 **[General]** Yeah everyone's pissed at Japan. Honestly would anyone on SB be understanding therir behaviour when all this gets released to the global public? 'Sorry we've been hiding a possible alien Earth invasion from you for several weeks. Sorry about that!'


	32. Chapter 32

**Palace of Clan Formal, Italica,**

 **Crossroads of Appia and Dessria Highways, Falmart**

Maj. Jonathan Clark, United States Marine Corps, schooled his face to maintain a blank expression as he sat beside Ambassador as the heavy helicopter transport came into land at this so-called 'Palace' of one of these local nobles. Hardly the place he'd have imagined to hold the immediate discussions to avoid an inter-planetary war between two advanced technological societies...but then again he'd encounter plenty of unbelievable situations in his career, so he just chalked it up to that. So he remained quiet and calm faced as the final landing instructions were repeated out in Russian, English, French and Swedish for the benefit of all the fidgety civilians around him. All in heavily accented Russian of course, mostly since it was their hardware delivering them to these talks rather than good solid transports built in the good ol' U, S, of A as he'd have preferred. At the least the previous takeoff, and now the landing, were professional affairs that he had little to complain about beyond who had carried them out. As such when the rear doors opened, and the ramp descend, he was only too glad to get out of the uncomfortable seat and escort the Ambassador out into the bright sunny day beyond.

'Hmmm, it's like stepping back into a period drama on NBS' he thought as surveyed the grounds and buildings of the palace before them and the old style city buildings surrounding them. Not too far away, though out of the range of the draft of the helicopters it seemed, stood some brightly coloured tents and bunting alongside dozens of servants he assumed from the outline of their outfits. What of course was more interesting to his eye were those figures waiting nearest to the landing zone; a large group of men and women clearly mirroring the group he himself was with diplomat and military personnel. Well...beyond a handful of individuals who were very obviously Falmart locals in origin judging from their attire as that strange mash-up of the Roman and Medieval period. An officer in the uniform of the Japanese military came forward and gave a salute to the delegation as a whole, evidently their guide if one could be counted as such considering the short distance and clear instructions given till now.

"Greetings, I am Colonel Kengun of the JSDF and currently in charge of security for this meeting, and I welcome you to the Free City of Italica. I wish to confirm, as the members of the Foreign Ministry have stated to your governments, that we have fully complied with those terms requested of us. In furtherance of this we have prepared refreshments and a meeting area with the help of Clan Formal, the rulers of this city, for yourselves and the requested delegations under your stated terms. If you could provide your documentation I shall introduce you to the other delegates and enable you to confirm their situation through this informal meeting without interference"

'Without complaint even in his tone, good discipline at least' Clark noted as they confirmed their details and were 'escorted' over to the medieval fair re-enactment where their counterparts evidently awaited. The deadline after all was just about up with the Japanese forces upon Falmart and this 'informal meeting' was in truth a vital confirmation of the Japanese intentions. If all this fell through, or if they were being deceived, then military action would be following on very swiftly. After all the Japanese historically were not exactly to be trusted with uphold international treaties and agreements, at least on his...Earth. He resisted the urge to shake his head at the madness being on another world and dealing with non-humans like those that came in view, and things like parallel histories they could be at war with.

Still the Corps had never accepted the weak willed, impure, or feeble indeed amongst its exalted ranks so he could do nought but uphold those traditions and soldier on through the madness. And of course this world's freaks of nature like the one coming towards him in the shape of a maid with cat ears of all things offering glasses of champagne it seemed. Reading the reports of elves, orcs and other mutations was one thing, but seeing it in person was quite another he found while keeping a stoic mask up as they were introduced and the Japanese officer moved off to the side. That done it seemed awkward silence was the immediate response as the two groups faced each other, though it wasn't he or the military officers' jobs to negotiate in this position. Eventually, after a seeming eternity, the League of Nations fellow Bodstrom opened his mouth as the official 'head' delegate of their group by dint of neutral country status.

"Ah, Greetings I suppose, I am Torsten Bodstrom here representing the interests of the League of Nations, and by a subsidiary agreement, the United States of America in conjunction Ambassador Laval to my left. Sadly our two...earths...meeting has not been an altogether pleasant one I'm afraid, and we have been required to forceful request your presence to avoid any conflict between our two realities owing to a breakdown of negotiations with your Japanese colleagues. I'm sure you've been made aware of these difficulties. Thankfully with our meeting the nation states of the League of Nations, and its associated Powers, are confident we can resolve these issues in a beneficial manner for both our worlds. As such we have requested this face to face meeting so as to confirm each other's position without interference and to count as an informal introduction prior to initiating compressive negotiations"

One of their counterparts in suits stepped forward as the others around him nodded in understanding it seemed to Clark. Unfortunately his accent screamed Canadian when it emerged from his mouth, it almost made a man want to frown at having to deal with one of the Reds from the North...he mentally reminded himself that the other worlds Canada supposedly wasn't a US foe. Of course the other world's America had failed itself badly in many ways so it hard to tell whether the socialist scum had been tamed there or if their corruption had spread its way south of the border.

After all the information had come through the otherworldly Japanese, who had proven untrustworthy in some regards, even without the US Health & Mental Hygiene Department's classification of the real Earth's Asiatics from that island were evolutionary inferior due to being prone lesser intelligence, propensity to lie, and suicidal-violent tendencies as show by their constant terrorist attacks. Even if true the Ambassador and the President hoped that the alternative United States could be guided unto a better path, or at the least allow for a beneficial arrangement between them. After all they were all Americans at heart (regardless of their supposed failure to help their children), the shining city on a hill beaming a beacon of hope and prosperity for the peoples of whichever Earth they were upon.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all on this momentous occasion, I am Under-Secretary Malone here on behalf of the United Nations of...our Earth. We must apologise as our information on your...history and political situation is mere hours old at best I'm afraid. Our understanding is that the purpose of this meeting is exchange basic information with our counterparts...where they exist...and to avoid an outbreak of conflict between the military forces of our two realities. I also wish to assure you that the JSDF and other military forces in the Special Region as it is referred to be the Japanese Government will be brought under the aegis of the United Nations Security Council, and Assembly, in the next few days to help further reduce tensions between our respective worlds"

Maj. Jonathon Clark remained silent as the various delegates introduced themselves and said similar sounding words of 'hoping for peace' and 'friendship' alongside the standard diplo-speak to each other. The alternative world's American delegation being a white woman named Kennedy and a negroid US Airforce officer, something that nearly made him frown. The surname and accent hinted at the fact the woman could possibly have Irish roots and be a Catholic at that, which in his America meant anti-scientific popery and the Christian Coalition. Then again he reminded himself all information indicated against the same sort of politics...hell the airforce officer there might not even be a Beta or Alpha line negroid based on what they'd been described by the Japanese.

Best to put aside any preconceptions he had and focus on taking an objective account of the events here with open eyes as the hour long introductions with bland statements ended and small groups began to step aside and get to the meat of this event in speaking to counterparts. That old Soviet Ambassador and his other Earth counterpart almost competing to pull each other aside, while the Commonwealther and Frenchie seemed surrounded by a gaggle of people. One last glance as the two America's met each other show that their Chinese ally's Ambassador was not having a pleasant conversation with his opposite number. Not a surprise there since other Earth China had fallen to the flawed ways to Communism; Clark was at least glad the difference with their opposites were not so unbridgeable...

 **[Authors Notes]**

* Remember this is a alt*US POV and does not in _any way_ reflect my views on any of these matters from race, to eugenics or socialism/communism.


End file.
